


Hotel Stars 2.0

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Series: The Hotel Stars Extended Universe [6]
Category: Hotel Stars สูตรรักนักการโรงแรม | Hotel Stars: The Series (TV), Mini Series Ingredients, YYY มันส์เว่อร์นะ | YYY The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cameos, F/F, HUGE AU, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have issues, M/M, these characters wouldn't let me be tho, this has so many bls in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Love Paradise Hotel holds its fourth year of its internship program with many familiar faces
Relationships: Champ/Zen (Why R U?: The Series), Dean Ratthanon Chatpokin/Pharm Triwinij, Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), Manaow/Del Ronnaphorn Wongnate, Nott/Pun (YYY The Series), Win/Tops
Series: The Hotel Stars Extended Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920982
Kudos: 6





	1. It's All About the Job and Getting It Done Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved Hotel Stars and since I keep watching BLs I was like "what if I combined some shows together"? And then it got out of hand. There are so many shows in here (some might say too many), so get ready for cameos!
> 
> Chapter Title taken from the 9 to 5 musical from the song "Around Here"
> 
> Some details from my others works are mentioned but it works as a stand-alone.

Krit looked at the ten new interns for the fourth year of the Love Paradise Hotel Stars Internship Program. He thought they looked like a pretty good group, but then again, he thought that every year and something always happened. Last year, it was the whole thing with his niece and the winning intern. The years before that--he didn’t like to think about those first two years. But maybe the fourth year would be the charm. They were introducing themselves to each other, having been told their room assignments and sorted into the three different groups: kitchen, house-keeping, and front desk. Krit smiled and left the room, silently praying for a less eventful summer.

* * *

“Hi, I’m Pun” Pun, sorted into the kitchen group, introduced himself to the tiny guy and the girl he seemed to already know.

“Del, and this is Pharm” the girl said. “We go to uni together, and he’s dating my brother, while I’m dating Manaow--she’s the tall one”

“Hi” Pharm said shyly. Pun smiled and shook hands with them both.

“You guys ready to go see the kitchen?” Chef Man asked, while Oam smiled at the three of them.

The three of them nodded and followed the two chefs. 

* * *

“Don’t I know you?” Manaow, feeling slightly disappointed she was starting with housekeeping, asked the guy with longish hair, glasses, and dimples suspiciously.

“I don’t think so?” Win said, flustered. 

“No, I’ve seen you before...let me think” She closed her eyes and concentrated. “A department store opening! You played guitar--you sounded very good by the way”

Win thought for a bit and then a look of recognition came onto his face. “You were the last model! The one after my friend Neung.”

“Told you I knew you. I never forget a boy.”

“...alrighty then. I already sorta know you, Pao, so who are you?” Win asked the tall guy with braces. 

“Zen” he answered, flashing his braces in a nervous smile.

“Now that you met each other, please follow me” P’Mod said authoritatively, P’Wharn looking them over curiously.

* * *

“P’Tutor, isn’t this exciting? I can write so many stories, I bet” Zol said excitedly, happy to be starting with the front desk.

“Nong Zol, please calm down” Tutor said, furrowing his brow. He had a feeling Zon would be less-than-thrilled to hear his sister was still writing stories, even if they weren’t about him anymore. 

“I’m guessing you two already know each other” the guy with a sharp chin interrupted them. “I’m Tops”

“I’m Tutor, and this is my friend’s younger sister, Zol” Tutor answered. “She gets excitable easily, so please forgive her for that” 

“Are you three done introducing each other?” P’Tuck asked, her voice suggesting that they should be.

The three of them glanced at each other and nodded, following her to the front desk. 

Since it was just the first day, the ten new interns were just shown around and told their basic duties of that month’s section. Once they had been informed, they were allowed to go to their rooms.

* * *

“Toooooops, we aren’t in the same group” Win pouted from a bed as Tops entered, having just come from the tour P’Tuck had given him and the other two in his group.

“Hey, at least we are in the same room, so it could be worse” Tops reminded him, eyes dancing with mischief. 

“That is true” Win said reflectively. “I would have died if we weren’t together”

“No, you wouldn’t have. How do you like the people in your group?”

“Manaow seems like she’s going to be loud. And she’s super into Y fiction, so that’s stressful”

“Really? So is Zol. Tutor told me she had written a story about him and his boyfriend, so they’ll probably get along”

“Two girls into Y fiction...and our group is mostly boys...please have mercy on us, universe” Win said exasperatedly, getting down on his knees and praying to the heavens.

“You’re being dramatic” Tops said fondly, smoothing Win’s hair behind his ear. “I’m sure it will be fine”

* * *

Del was covering her ears with her pillow, listening to Zol and Manaow scream about Y fiction. As much as she loved her girlfriend (they had only started dating recently, with the long distance being too hard on Manaow’s and Pruk’s relationship. Del liked to pretend she had never dated Alex, not because he had been horrible or anything, but because kissing a boy had just felt wrong. Del was so glad that Manaow realized that they worked as a couple, not just best friends), they were being so loud and it hurt Del’s ears. She didn’t understand the obsession about Y fiction, like yes representation was important, but sometimes the stories just seemed really fetishized and she didn’t like that. Finally, she threw a pillow at Manaow, in an attempt to get her to stop. 

“Manaow! Please! You’re going to make us lose points by being too loud!” Del hissed when Manaow looked over. 

Manaow looked slightly guilty and nodded as she quieted down. 

A knock on the door caused the three of them to jump in the sudden silence. They threw looks at each other, then Zol went and opened the door.

“I heard screaming, you guys don’t want to be too loud and lose points, okay?” Nook said as she looked inside their room. “For some reason the point system is totally arbitrary and you never know how many points you might lose for any mistake. Trust me, I know”

“You won, then?” Del asked. “What year? And who are the other winners?”

“I won last year, and so did Tone, but he recently left to expand the homestay he works at with his fiancé, so you won’t see him. P’Oam and P’Tom won the first year, while P’Wharn and P’Pat won the second year. If you guys work hard, you could win this year” Nook replied.

“Who is who?” Zol asked. “I only know P’Pat since she works at the front desk, and I want to keep track of everyone”

“P’Wharn helps with housekeeping” Manaow supplied before Nook could answer.

“P’Oam is the cook with glasses. He’s very nice” Del informed Zol. 

“P’Tom is one of the baristas. P’Golf and P’Phume are the other two. They are all very nosy, so watch out, okay?” Nook said. Her phone rang with a message notification, and when she glanced at it, she made a face. “I have to leave now. Don’t be too loud, yeah?”

The three girls agreed to keep the noise level down and Nook left them to their devices.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pao was complaining that Pun was lucky that he got to be in the kitchen first. 

“Housekeeping is boring, Pun. You can’t post anything fun about it on social media, other than the coin bounce trick, and that’s only interesting once. What am I going to do to keep my followers interested?”

“I don’t know, Pao” Pun said distractedly, typing something on his phone. “I’m hoping I can use this experience to keep my apartment building running slightly smoother, I don’t care if I win or not”

“What are you even doing?” Pao asked, coming over and looking at Pun’s phone.

“Updating Nott, he wants to know how my first day was”

“Ah yes, the real faen” Pao smirked. “You two are too cute, you know that?”

“Yes, Porpla loves reminding us of that fact” Pun said, looking up and making a slightly annoyed face. 

“Well, if you’re going to be boring, I’m going to go see the baristas. One free drink every day, isn’t that great?”

“Mhm” Pun murmured, having lost interest in the conversation entirely. 

Pun stuck his tongue out at him and left the room.

* * *

Zen passed Pao as he was finding his room, recognizing him by the newsboy cap that was back on his head now that they weren’t on duty. He flashed him a quick nervous smile that Pao didn’t seem to see. Zen shrugged, used to being ignored, and entered his room. He was sharing with Tutor, and the tiny dude that was only a little shorter than Zon, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. He only knew Tutor through Zon, but he was glad he at least knew one person in his room. 

When he entered, he found that the guy he didn’t know was the only one in there, having claimed the bed farthest from the door. 

“Hi” Zen said uncertainly. He wasn’t good in situations like this.

“Hi, I’m Pharm” said the other quietly. 

Zen relaxed a little. This guy seemed to be like him: quiet and shy. 

“You don’t mind that I claimed this bed, do you? Cause I can change if you want me to” Pharm asked.

“No, it’s fine” Zen replied reassuringly. Just then, the door opened and Tutor came in, looking annoyed while staring at his phone.

“P’Fight, I swear, you need to calm down” Tutor muttered, almost running into Zen. “Oh, sorry Zen”

“It’s okay, which bed do you want?” Zen asked, wondering what had happened.

“I’ll take the one closest to the door if that’s okay with you” Tutor replied.

“That’s fine, guess I’ll be next to you, Pharm” Zen said.

“Okay” Pharm said with a shy smile.

“Zen, is your boyfriend bothering you about taking this internship?” Tutor asked suddenly.

“No, P’Champ has been nothing but supportive of me, why?” Zen answered, nonplussed.

“Because P’Fight has seemed to have forgotten, again, that I am capable of making my own decisions. What do I tell him so that he will remember that he will live without me there for a few months? He is out of school now anyways! He is helping with his father’s business for the summer!” Tutor said, clearly frustrated. 

“My boyfriend isn’t super happy about me doing this internship, either” Pharm said softly. “But I told him I really wanted to do it and he gradually became okay with it” 

“I doubt your boyfriend is the most stubborn person on the planet--no, wait, he can’t be, cause my boyfriend is the MOST STUBBORN PERSON ON THE PLANET” Tutor said bitterly. “Not even koalas are this clingy!”

Zen didn’t know how to respond to that, so he shrugged and made an apologetic face towards Pharm. He was glad that Champ didn’t mind that he was interning, even if it meant they wouldn’t be seeing each other a lot this summer. Zen wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do with his life, so he wasn’t aiming to win, but the experience would be good and maybe it would help him figure out what he wanted to do. 

* * *

Oam, on his break, decided to go to the café and discuss this year's group of interns with the baristas. He was curious what his boyfriend and the other two thought of these ten. He knew they would be highly opinionated, no matter what. When he got there, he was slightly surprised to see one of the interns there as well. Usually they started coming on their second day, preferring to meet their roommates and relax. Oam remembered having Tom as his roommate, how much he would gossip--well, not with Oam, more at him. When the other baristas were also hired, Oam found himself attracted to the quieter Phume, and within a few months, they were dating. Oam found it funny how many interns each year were part of the LGBTQIA+ community, with him and Tom the first year; Wharn, Pat, and two others the next; eight last year; and he had a feeling this year that all of the interns this year were a part of the community in some shape, way, or form. 

“Oam, hey!” Tom said when he noticed him. “This is N’Pao” gesturing to the intern sitting at a table, showing Tom his social media pages. 

“Shouldn’t you be helping Golf and Phume?” Oam asked, smirking.

“Does it look busy to you?” Tom countered. 

“Ignore him, Oam. He thinks Pao is cute so he’s no help” Golf called out. “Your usual?”

Oam nodded and sat down at an empty table. 

Two minutes later, Golf brought him his drink and sat down with him. Phume stayed behind the counter, cleaning some dishes. 

“How’s your group, Oam?” Golf asked.

“I think they’re going to be good, they were all very polite” Oam replied. “Pharm, the tiny one, already knows how to cook, so that helps”

“Kay knew how to cook too, didn’t he? And Akk? Didn’t help Kay, did it?” Tom interjected.

“Maybe it didn’t help but it didn’t hurt him either” Oam said calmly. “Kay lost points because of stupid circumstances and a very stupid prank. At least that prank wasn’t as bad as that fire--remember that Tom?”

Tom shuddered as he remembered the fire that had gotten two of their fellow interns kicked out of the program entirely, no “can stay for the experience but not qualify for the job” for them. “I try not to, actually”

“What about the washing machine incident that happened soon after we were hired?” Phume asked. “That got three interns kicked out too. I was surprised they were going for a third year after that”

“Nothing was as bad as the fire, not even the elevator incident that almost got us sued” Tom said.

Pao’s eyes grew big as the four workers talked about the incidents, but he kept quiet so he could learn more. He figured he would look them up, but not post anything. He wanted to stay and do the internship, not get kicked out for something stupid.

“Thoughts on the new interns?” Phume asked. “The girls look like they could be a handful” 

“Well, Del at least is very nice. She seems determined to follow the rules” Oam said. “Can’t tell you about the others yet” 

“Pao, do you know any of the other interns?” Tom asked. The other baristas leaned in, eager to get gossip.

“Pun was my social media boyfriend, but his real boyfriend is at an insane apartment. I’ve been there a few times and weird things always happen. And Tops and I are in the same cooking class at uni. Win is his boyfriend. Don’t know Win that well, though. Tops and Pun are both pretty nice, though”

“Pun was your social media boyfriend?” Tom asked curiously. The other baristas and Oam shared glances, amused. 

“Yeah, it’s a good way to get some free perks” Pao shrugged. “Anyways, I’m going back to my room. Bye y’all” He stood up and left, throwing away his cup as he left. 

Once he was out of earshot, Golf and Phume came to his table and leaned in close.

“Do you have a crush on him, Tom?” they asked in unison. Oam watched in amusement as Tom’s ears turned red.

“Shut up” he muttered, looking down at his drink.

The other three laughed, but let him be. They guessed who they thought might win, just based off the small glimpses they had seen of them, and gossiped about work. All too soon, Oam had to go back to work for the dinner rush, and customers came into the cafe for cups of tea. They reluctantly broke up and went back to their jobs.

* * *

When Pao came back to the room he shared with Pun, Pun was coming out of the shower, looking a lot less distracted than he was earlier. 

“Hey Pao, how was the café?” Pun asked.

“Fine, learned some gossip about the hotel” Pao answered. 

“No matter what’s happened here, it cannot be as insane as what happens at the apartment” Pun said firmly. “Those brothers, I swear…”

“Sometimes I wonder why you stay there, you could have moved in with me, you know. Your father probably would have approved, actually” Pao said.

“Honestly, it’s weird there, but it’s home now, so it all worked out” Pun shrugged. 

“Whatever floats your boat” Pao shrugged as well, then grabbed some towels and went into the shower himself.


	2. Workin 9 to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interns have their first day at the internship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to squishyhobi for creating the ChampZen agenda and converting me to it wholeheartedly, you can see where I used the canon events to make it match the narrative I wanted. Make sure to check her stuff out!

When Win woke up the next morning, he was a little confused as to where he was. It wasn’t the room he shared with Tops, so it took him a while to remember where he was, that he had started the internship Neung and Kay had suggested. 

“Are you up now, Win?” Tops asked, already dressed in his front-desk outfit. “They have breakfast for us before we go to our duties” 

“I don’t wanna get up” Win said grumpily. “It’s so early” 

“Well, you signed up for this” Tops reminded him gently. “So let’s not complain”

Win made a face but got up and went to the closet, grabbing his house-keeping outfit. He didn’t feel like dealing with his contacts this morning, so he put on his glasses. He put it on and followed Tops to the room where the interns would eat their meals and have their breaks. 

* * *

“Hey you two” Pao said as they walked in. “There’s room at our table if you want to sit with us” Pun glanced up and nodded, clearly okay with the idea, even though no one else was there yet. 

Tops nodded and grabbed the porridge the hotel had provided before sitting across from Pao. 

“You ready for today?” Pao asked.

“I think so” Tops replied. “Not sure about Win, though. He was grumpy this morning” 

Win sat down right as the words left Tops’ mouth, making him pout. 

“It’s early” he grumbled.

“Isn’t it?” Manaow, who had just come in and was passing by to get her food. “I barely had enough time to put on my makeup” 

“Yet it looks flawless” Pao admired. “Manaow, right? Tell me if you ever want social media deals, cause I can help you. They want me to do makeup sometimes, but I don’t know how to apply it very well”

Manaow grinned and nodded, looking very excited. “None of my guy friends want to do makeup!”

“Actually Team likes makeup, he just pretends he doesn’t because he’s him and you’re you” Del said, having grabbed her food and Manaow’s when Manaow stopped to talk. 

“He does????” Manaow asked, incredulous. “He always acts like he hates it!” She whipped her head around to Pharm, who nodded to confirm Del’s words. “What the heck!” She sat down indignantly next to Del, muttering under her breath. 

Tutor and Zen walked in with Zol behind them, the last interns to come for breakfast. Zen and Zol were yawning, while Tutor looked ready to work. They got their food and sat down at an empty table near the others. 

“Let me see if I have your names straight” Zol said once she had finished her food. “Hmmm...tiny one slightly shorter than my brother, you’re Pharm, right?”

Pharm looked startled at being addressed. “Yes, that’s me” he squeaked. 

“You girls I already know because of our room arrangement...glasses, you’re Win right?”

Win stared straight ahead, not answering. Tops could see his jaw moving back and forth.

“You’re not going to answer? Fine, I’ll ask your boyfriend. Tops? Is that Win?” Zol asked.

“Yes this is Win, and yes I’m Tops” Tops answered, putting his hand on Win’s shoulder to try and calm him down. Win noticed that this made Zol grin widely, irking him even more. 

“And you last two are Pao and Pun, right?” 

“You’re good with names” Pao noticed. “You’re correct. Del, right? Or are you Zol?”

“Zol, and I have to be good with names, I’m an author. I write stories online, and even got asked to publish my stories”

“But you didn’t, because your brother rightfully got upset about you writing about him” Tutor reminded her. 

“Is he or is he not extremely happy with Saifah, though? Zol countered.

“Oh, please not this argument again” Zen interrupted, looking cross. “I don’t want to hear it AGAIN. Do you know how much Zon worries about that novel? It’s been months and he still won’t let it go, Zol. Please, I don’t want to hear about it here” 

Zol looked surprised at the outburst from Zen, but sat down with a little “humph”. The others figured Zen didn’t usually act like that, as Tutor also looked surprised. The interns shrugged and cleaned up, getting ready for their first day doing their job. 

* * *

“Hey, what novel were you talking about?” Win asked Zen in a low voice while the two gathered the dirty sheets from the beds and put new ones on.

Zen glanced around, even though they were the only ones in the room.

“Zol wrote a Y fiction novel about my best friend--her brother--and a guy my friend couldn’t stand. They did end up together, and my friend is a little high-strung, so he has not let it go, convinced that at any second it could go up in flames. But I’ve read the novel, and what happens in it and what happened in real life are two different things. One difference is that I ended up with my friend Natee in the novel, and sorry but no. I’m dating my senior, P’Champ. He just graduated. So her novels are based in real life, but they don’t affect it, don’t worry” Zen whispered. 

Win didn’t look convinced, but he nodded all the same. The two cleaned the bathroom, not really talking. Zen noticed that Win was not very good at cleaning, as he kept having to redo what Win did. He hoped that Win would learn to do things properly quickly. 

* * *

Pao and Manaow sang songs as they cleaned the room, having discovered that they had similar tastes in music. They had already added each other on multiple social medias and had started a group chat for all the interns on Line. Because they were talking and not paying the best attention, they didn’t realize they had left some water on the floor in the bathroom. They left the room and went to the next one. Five minutes later, P’Mod was calling all the interns on housekeeping duty out. 

“Who cleaned room 27? Win and Zen or Pao and Manaow?” P’Mod asked briskly.

Pao and Manaow glanced at each other before raising their hands.

“You left water on the floor. What if someone slipped and hurt themselves? I want your books, please” 

Win and Zen looked at each other, surprised. They had barely started that day and points were being taken off? Zen immediately resolved to work even harder. He wanted as few points taken off as possible. 

P’Mod wrote in both their books and gave them back. She scolded all four of them and sent them to clean more rooms. 

“Hey, how many points did she take off?” Win asked, curious. 

Pao checked his book. “Only two” he shrugged. “I can deal with that. Manaow, I think we need more towels. Let’s go get some” 

The two went to get more towels while Win and Zen went back into the room they were working on.

* * *

At the front desk, Tops was listening to Tutor explain the hotel’s policy to an international customer using English. He was impressed by Tutor’s mastery of the language, knowing exactly how difficult it was. He could get by if he had to, but if he never got the opportunity to use it at the hotel, he was okay with that. Once the customer had been sent off, Tops asked Tutor how he got so good at English.

“I tutor high school students and fellow college students sometimes as well. Even my stubborn boyfriend got tutored by me and he’s two years older” was the explanation. “If you want me to help you, I can”

Tops nodded, unsure if he would take Tutor up on the offer. 

* * *

Oam watched the three interns peel vegetables, noticing that all three of them were capable and peeling the vegetables efficiently. He hoped that this year no one was going to be pulling the tricks Toey and Ying had used to get out of work. He didn’t need that stress again. Even if all the other interns had forgiven those two, Oam didn’t forget. He had worked hard that first year and hated seeing people cheat the system. However, with these three at least, it looked like he didn’t need to worry. 

“Oam? What are you thinking?” Chef Man asked, startling Oam and making him nearly drop the cilantro he had been washing.

“Just that this year’s interns look like they know what they are doing so far” Oam answered, straightening his glasses.   


Chef Man looked at the interns, who were talking among themselves as they peeled. 

“Seems like it. But we will see. Remember, Kin had the most points and then lost so many at once” Chef Man pointed out. 

Oam chuckled at that, remembering how disappointed Kin had been. While Oam personally thought Tone and Akk should have both won (he had heard how Nook had acted dishonorably and it lowered his opinion of her), he wouldn’t have minded if Kin had won, as he always did his work, and always with a smile on his face. 

“I’m just guessing, but I don’t think many of them will act like that” Oam said. “Valen said he had met three of them at the beach for Tone’s proposal to Akk. I think he might also know some of them through the connections of his family, too, and that the rest had heard about it either from Neung and Kay directly or because of them. Kay at least wouldn’t knowingly send us troublemakers.”

“He’s dating one though” Chef Man said with a grin. “Remember the prank?”

“Of course, it’s how we discovered he had face blindness. Even on the crappy cameras you could clearly tell it was Neung, but Kin had no idea” 

“Excuse me, Chef Man, P’Oam, but we finished peeling the vegetables, what do we do now?” Pun interrupted politely. Behind him, Pharm and Del showed the two senior chefs their peeled vegetables as proof.

“Finished already? Good job, you three” Chef Man said warmly. “Do you guys know how to scale fish?” 

Pharm nodded but the other shook their heads. 

Chef Man gave Oam a look and Oam nodded. 

“Here, I’ll show you. Pun, can you help me get the fish out of the fridge?”

Pun nodded, shaking his bangs out of his eyes. He followed Oam and took a tray of fish and brought it to the others, while Oam followed with his own tray.

“Okay you two, watch closely, so you can do it right” Oam demonstrated how to properly descale the fish. Del and Pun watched while Pharm got started on his. “Ask me or your friend if you have trouble, okay? But please, do your own work. We had problems last year and everyone would appreciate it if we don’t have to deal with that again” 

Oam watched as Pun and Del got started. Del picked it up right away, but Pun struggled a bit until Pharm gave him a tip on how to grip the descaler better. Once he had adjusted his grip, Pun worked easily. Oam grinned and went back to cooking the meals people had ordered. 

* * *

The rest of the interns’ first day passed by quickly, with no major events happening to any of them. The ten of them met up for dinner once they had been released. 

“How is everyone liking this internship so far?” Zol asked the people at her table.

“It’s going decently” Pao shrugged. “Lost some points, but whatever. I’m here for the resume building and because it looks good on my social media. I’m okay if I don’t win” 

“You already lost points?” Pun asked, smelling strongly of fish. 

“It was two. I will be more careful next time, don’t worry” Pao replied.

“You three smell like fish” Manaow told Del, Pharm, and Pun as she sat down. 

“We had to descale the fish for the dinner tonight” Pharm explained. “And Chef Man accidentally kept us a little longer than he meant to, so we didn’t get the chance to shower”

“I have to descale fish? Ew” Manaow made a face and pouted. 

“It’s not that bad” Del reassured her.

* * *

“Housekeeping is boring” Win told Tops. “How’s the front desk?” 

“It’s okay. Your English is pretty good, right? That will help” Tops answered. 

“I can help you if you need it” Tutor said, as he had been listening. “But housekeeping seems more interesting than helping customers all day. I am not looking forward to serving during the kitchen duties. I already dealt with customers at the cafe I used to work at. They can suck. At least today at the front desk it was calm”

“Did P’Fighter finally calm down, Tutor?” Zen asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yes, the big baby finally relaxed when I told him that the customers here are treating me with respect. I also reminded him that he knows P’Valen and P’Valen won’t let anything bad happen to me” Tutor replied, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not looking forward to the kitchen because that means cooking and I’m not good at cooking” Win said, scowling as he thought of how bad he was in the kitchen. Tops put his hand on Win’s to comfort him. Win’s face brightened slightly and he leaned into Tops. Zen smiled at them, slightly envious that they had each other here while his boyfriend was doing a summer job coaching a children’s soccer team. He heard a squeal from Zol and Manaow, causing all four of them to jump. Win immediately straightened up and didn’t look at Tops for the rest of the meal. Tutor watched the two girls, eyes narrowed. Win and Tops left the tables first, followed by Pharm, Pun, and Zen soon after. Tutor took the opportunity to sit next to Zol.

“Nong Zol, please, do not write fictions about people at this hotel” he warned her. “You don’t know their real, actual stories, and it could be bad for the hotel as well”

“Yes, yes Tutor, I know” Zol said distractedly, talking excitedly to Manaow. Tutor sighed, unsure of what else he could do. He also left the room, leaving Pao with the girls. 

* * *

In the room, Pharm listened to Zen and Tutor talk in low voices about a novel and how they could convince Zol to stop. 

“She isn’t going to listen to us if she wouldn’t even listen to her own brother, Tutor” Zen pointed out.

“What’s this novel you’re talking about?” Pharm asked, curious. He knew his own experience sounded a lot like a fiction novel.

“Zol wrote a Y fiction that had her brother, the guy who her brother used to hate and is now dating, me, and my boyfriend” Tutor explained. “A lot of things that happened in the novel didn’t come true exactly but were close enough to real life that Zon--her brother--flipped out. He is never going to let it go, I bet. It’s going to be his and Saifah’s wedding and he will bring it up in his vows somehow” Tutor sighed. 

“It’s slightly flattering but it also feels like she doesn’t even see us as people sometimes” Zen said. “She just...put me with Natee, my friend. And obviously I love him as a friend, but he’s way too much to handle as a boyfriend. Instead, I’m dating my senior, P’Champ, which I don’t think she knows, so no one tell her, please”

“Oh, I hope Manaow doesn’t tell her about me and P’Dean’s full story then” Pharm said softly, looking down at his bed. “Manaow is a little better about it now though, since she’s dating Del”

“Honestly, Zol should write a girl-love story” Zen said reflectively. “Give her audience something new” 

“I can try suggesting to Manaow if you think it will help” Pharm offered.

“Would you?” Tutor looked tired as he moved his bangs off his forehead. “That would be great, thanks” 

Pharm nodded, then turned his attention to his phone. Zen did the same, while Tutor went to shower. 

* * *

“Tops, I swear, I cannot with those girls. Zen told me about a novel that Zol wrote that involved her own brother! Who does that??” Win said, facedown on his bed.

Tops sat down next to him and smoothed Win’s hair, hoping to calm him down. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just one summer. We can deal with it for a few months”

“Bet Neung and Kay didn’t have to deal with this nonsense” Win said, voice muffled.

“Maybe not, but you’re not going to be this dramatic all summer, are you?” 

“Watch me” Win snarled. “I don’t want to be in some random girl’s story just because she gets internet clout or whatever” 

Tops sighed, knowing Win would not listen to him this evening. He stretched out next to him, allowing Win to grumpily snuggle into him. He figured he better talk to Zol at some point before Win went crazy. 

* * *

“What do you think of the girls?” Pao asked Pun, who was busy messaging Nott.

“They’re a little loud but not as insane as the brothers in my apartment, why?” Pun asked. 

“Just wondering” Pao shrugged. “I don’t think Win likes them, and I don’t know what Tops thinks of them. The rest of the guys already know at least one of them” 

“Considering Yuri pretended to be Yuki just to get into the apartment…” Pun looked blank, like he wasn’t sure what his point was, then shrugged and went back to messaging Nott. 

“You’re no help” Pao said, laughing.

“Hey, you’re the omni one, not me, you know what you’re doing better than my bisexual self” Pun pointed out. 

“That’s fair” Pao shook his head and started going through the pictures he had taken to choose which ones he wanted on his social medias.

* * *

“I can’t believe how cute Win and Tops are” Zol gushed.

“I know!” Manaow squealed. “They’re almost exactly the same height, I love it!”

Del watched them, slightly in disbelief. She knew how Manaow was, but Zol was just making it worse. “You guys are aware that you are making some of them uncomfortable right?”

“Oh, don’t worry” Zol brushed Del’s concern away. Del wasn’t sure how to deal with this situation, so she made a face and went to shower. She knew she would have to make sure Zol didn’t hear her brother’s story, but she wasn’t exactly sure how to go with this matter. As she gathered her towels, she brightened as she thought of a way to keep Zol distracted. She didn’t necessarily like it, but if it kept the focus off her brother and Pharm...

“Hey Zol, how bout you write Manaow and I’s story?” Del suggested casually.

“I’ve never written a girl-love story before” Zol said thoughtfully, clearly thinking it over. “It would be good to challenge myself...yeah! That can be this summer’s project!”

Del sighed in relief. She knew it was fine with Manaow the second Manaow realized she would be the star in a novel. The squeal she let out was so loud Del thought they would get busted for sure, but nothing happened. She shook her head and went to take her shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the Why R U fandom: hey Zol, write GL.
> 
> Also: same height >>> big height difference, fight me


	3. The Telephone Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *~A week in messages~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have had too much fun creating nicknames....

**_Tuesday_  
**

_Hotel *Stars*_

**Pow-Pow-Pao** : here’s the groupchat for all of us!

**zig-zag-zol** : wow, this is nice! Thanks!

**When Life Gives You Lemons...** : it was my idea!

**I’m the WINner** : if you spam, i’m muting and i don’t care what i miss

**I’m PUNny** : It really can’t be more insane than what happens in my apartment, LMAO ROFL

**MuffinTops** : I’ll keep him informed, thanks for making this

**Zen Garden** : yeah, thanks

**Farmer in the Del** : We should probably also make duty group chats so this one doesn’t get too insane

**My Name is Tutor, Not Tor** : What Del said.

**Pharmesan Cheese** : Thanks for adding me, Manaow!

#####

**Spinning Tops** : Was Neung dramatic during his housekeeping duties?

**A-O-Kay** : Well, Toey never helped him, so it was justifiable. Why?

**Spinning Tops** : Win is complaining. Not sure why I’m surprised, he always complains when we have to clean our apartment.

#####

**Zen’s Faen** : How is the work going?

**It’s Raining Zen, Hallelujah** : ok, win helps but he’s not great at cleaning

**Zen’s Faen** : Sorry to hear that. Su Su Na, my Zen!

#####

**zip-zap-zol** : guess what big bro

**The Danger Zon** : ...do I want to know

**zip-zap-zol** : of course you do

**zip-zap-zol** : i started a new story

**zip-zap-zol:** this time it’s girl love

**zip-zap-zol** : not y fiction

**The Danger Zon** : ...cool? Leave me out of all your stories, I don’t care what they are

**zip-zap-zol** : p’duen doesn’t mind when i write the y fictions tho

**The Danger Zon** : Do I look like Duen??

**zip-zap-zol** : a little yeah when you guys make shocked expressions 

**zip-zap-zol** : we’re cousins so it makes sense

**The Danger Zon** : ...why do I bother...

#####

_Brothers are a bother_

**Swimming with Delphins** : Guess I’m going to be in a girl love story

**Deanpool** : What does that mean?

**Swimming with Delphins:** The other girl here that isn’t my girlfriend writes Y fiction but I convinced her to write a girl love story because she was creeping out the other boys

**Deanpoo** l: Okay 

**Don of the Dawn** : wow that sounds cool del! Is this the price for being straight? No stories written about me?

**Swimming with Delphins** : Yes, shut up

#####

**Hwat? It’s Hwahwa** : i should have joined you at the internship, my mom is making me do boring business things

**Tor, the Tutor:** I don’t think you would like dealing with customers, and you hate cleaning, remember?

**Hwat? It’s Hwahwa:** oh yeah

* * *

**_Wednesday_   
**

**Love is a PUN** : how’s the apartment holding together without me LMAO?

**Love is a kNOTT** : The brothers keep coming in here, asking when you’ll be back. I told them four months but they keep coming in again and again. If they touch my stuff, I swear…

**Love is a PUN** : tell them if they stop messing around, i won’t lose anymore points and the more they mess up, the more their energy makes me mess up LMAO

**Love is a kNOTT** : You lost points?

**Love is a PUN** : Yeah, 3 for taking too long to get something out of the back room ROFL

**Love is a kNOTT** : You know, sometimes I forget but then I remember with little things like this

#####

_3 Best Friends_

**Pharmesan Chicken** : Manaow, why does Pao have winged eyeliner? 

**Lemon Lipstick** : because SOME people let me put makeup on them--which reminds me, TEAM IS IT TRUE YOU LIKE MAKEUP?????

**On the Winning Team** : ...who’s asking?

**Lemon Lipstick** : ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**On the Winning Team** : maybe? 

**Lemon Lipstick** : ai’team, the second i get a chance, you are going to be my model so i hope you’re ready!!

**On the Winning Team** : pharm did you tell her???

**Pharmesan Chicken** : No, Del did. 

**On the Winning Team** : ...dangit

#####

_Apartment shenanigans_

**Leg** : hey pun, your boyfriend misses you 

**oooommmm** : he misses you a lot

**Pun the Alien** : I know LMAO

**Nott-y:** I promise he knows

**oooommmm** : we wanted to make sure pun doesn’t forget you 

**Nott-y** : I’m pretty sure he won’t, especially considering he left for a whole year and still came back

**Leg** : okay, why is the alarm going off now….

#####

_Girl Power_

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : del i need you

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : manaow is giving me details 

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : but i need your side too

**And Now Manaow** : babe, she needs all the details if she wants a good story!

**101 Delmatiations** : After my duties, remind me

#####

_The Front Desk 1_

**Zol in a Bowl** : this chat is dead

**Currently Not Tutoring** : We are working, Nong Zol. Don’t lose more points because you were busy writing instead of paying attention, 5 at a time adds up quickly. 

**Tops of the Morning** : I don’t know what to say when we get all our work done, sorry

**_Thursday_  
**

**All i do is win, Win, WIN** : bro you did not mention that cleaning products are super slippery i lost six points by accidentally leaving a bottle unscrewed and it spilled all over the hall and pao tripped

**nong-neung** : sorry dude, i didn’t have that problem, my partner never helped me ever so i had to do everything myself

**All i do is win, Win, WIN** : okay zen does help me so that’s good at least

#####

_Baristas+Oam GC_

**Oam the Poem** : Whoever (read: Tom) thought Pun and Pao were still together needs to pay my boyfriend because Pun confirmed earlier that Pao WAS his social media boyfriend (they stopped like a year ago or something) and that his real boyfriend’s name is Nott, who works at a muffler shop.

**Tom Cat** : DAMMIT ARE YOU SERIOUS

**Tom Cat** : WAIT DOES THAT MEAN HE’S SINGLE

**Golf of Clubs** : priorities 

**Bloom with Phume** : Tom I want my money! Don’t forget

**Tom Cat** : SORRY CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF ME PLOTTING WAYS TO GET HIM 

**Tom Cat** : Y’ALL MADE FUN OF MY CRUSH BUT I HAVE A CHANCE

**Golf of Clubs** : he said he had stopped being Pun’s fake boyfriend like the first time we talked to him! (Phume, you’re quietly sneaky... i like it)

**Tom Cat** : NEVER CLAIMED TO BE SMART LIKE YOU GOLF SOME OF US HAVE GAY PANIC OKAY JUST CAUSE YOU’RE CONFIDENT WITH CHEF MAN DOESN’T MEAN I HAVE BRAIN CELLS NOW LET ME PLOT IN PEACE

#####

**Tutoring, not Fighting** : Your sister has amazingly stopped writing about boys

**2-infinity- &-beZon**: Yeah, she told me

#####

**Suthee Not Sutures** : hey how’s the hotel going little bro?

**Valen is not a Valet** : I’m 3 minutes younger than you. But fine so far. Why?

**Suthee Not Sutures** : just curious. gotta go, p’thara is here with his boyfriend frong 

**Valen is not a Valet** : Am I the only straight person on this planet?

**Suthee Not Sutures** : quite possibly yes

#####

_Housekeeping 1_

**Win’s the Name &Game**: why am i in this chat

**Pow it’s Pao** : in case we need to tell each other something

**Feeling Zen** : makes sense

**Anyhow, it’s Manaow** : of course it does

**Win’s the Name &Game**: and i can’t just message zen because

* * *

**_Friday_   
**

_Anything Goes_

**Chaos-Master-Natee** : AI’ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN WHERE ARE YOU 

**ZenTen** : Work, Natee

**Chaos-Master-Junior** : YOU NEVER TALK TO US ANYMORE

**SyFyZon** : Zen, ignore the heathens. 

**soccer &japan**: They’re just bored, Zen. Teasing me and P’Japan or Saifah and Zon isn’t enough for them

**Chaos-Master-Natee** : WE HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF ALL YOU EQUALLY DUHHH

**Chaos-Master-Junior** : YEAH ZEN ISN’T HERE THE BALANCE HAS BEEN MESSED UP

**ZenTen** : Whatever you guys say. I need to go back to cleaning these hotel rooms, so bye!

#####

**Lean Clean Dean** : How is work going, my love?

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : The kitchen is so big! Wish we could do more desserts, but the work we’re doing is pretty fun. Del is a lot of help, and Pun is really nice. I think you’d like him. 

**Lean Clean Dean** : Not as much as I like you

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : P’Dean!

#####

_Sompai and the Business Bros_

**Valen the Valient** : You guys are coming here next month?

**I’m on the Team that Wins** : that’s what dad said to me

**Sompai Wants Some Pie** : hey win, we have a win working here too!

**Arm isn’t in the Army** : im not coming, pun and pao don’t know my dad and i want to keep it that way

**Lookin for a Fight** : well i am, my bf works there

**Yo Yo Yo** : considering how done i am with medical and science talk, count me in but pha ain’t coming

**Ming the Ning** : if i could persuade my kitkat to come i would, but he won’t come, but see you there yo!

**King Kongpob** : I think I’ll be coming, but it depends on P’Arthit’s schedule 

**Toey Kabloey** : still surprised you added me to this chat valen lmao i will probably come, i want to see these interns! 

**Dean is not mean** : I’m coming as my soulmate works there

#####

_We Were Stars of the Hotel Kind_

**Don’t Phoeey, it’s Toey** : how are this years interns coming along?

**Nook with a Book** : it hasn’t even been a week

**Ping Pong** : yeah our drama didn’t start until the second week 

**ring-a-ling-Ying** sompai says she thinks this year will be the tamest

**Formerly Wan** : Uncle Krit says that every year he thinks it will be okay and every year something goes crazy

**Many a Neung Day** : if they can beat AKK in craziness i will eat my phone

**Akk Attack** : you’re never going to let it go are you

**OK** : he has the speech for your wedding memorized

**Leave a message at the Tone** : i personally cannot wait to hear it, neung

**Pin the Kin** : wait the internship has started again???

#####

_Roomies_

**Pharmesan on Toast** : I might be late coming in, they want me and Pun to do room service.

**Zen in the den** : okay, sorry if i smell like cleaning product, i spilled some in the tub and it’s strong

**Tutor the tutor** : You guys are making me glad I’m on front desk duty right now

* * *

**_Saturday_   
**

**Fight Me** : ur first week is over! 

**Tor the Tutor** : Yes, yes it is

**Fight Me** : r u going to come see me?

**Tor the Tutor** : We’ve been over this. No, my clingy koala, not until I have a legitimate day off.

**Fight Me** : ;-; but i want to see u

**Tor the Tutor** : Too bad, so sad.

#####

**I write Sins not tragedies** : is work treating you okay? Dean is over himself right?

**Pharm on a Farm** : The internship is fine, P’Sin. And yes, Dean is okay with me working here. 

**I write Sins not tragedies** : let me know if you ever need anything, okay? 

**Pharm on a Farm** : I will!

#####

_Kitchen Group 1_

**Punster** : do you guys know what the heck P’Oam means by coriander? I just see cilantro LMAO

**Pharmesan Rice** : it’s cilantro

**Punster** : really?

**What the Del:** yes

#####

_Neer the Engines_

**Sci_Fi_Saifah:** so how’s the job? Zon is incredibly happy that his sister is out of the house

**Should be Tutoring** : Pretty good, and yeah that sounds like him.

**night to Day** : that’s good to hear. Don’t work too hard tutor, you deserve a break too 

#####

**VALENtine’s Day:** So what do you think of these interns?

**Nook &Cranny**: They’re better than we were, I think. I don’t think they’re as petty as we were

**VALENtine’s Day** : You mean as petty as you and Ying? 

**Nook &Cranny**: ...yes they’re less petty than Ying and I. But I think the fact that you talked to your uncle about the point system helps too. It’s fairer

**VALENtine’s Day** : Well, I wouldn’t have known if you hadn’t told me, so at least you’re paying it forward. 

#####

_Baristas Only_

**Tom not jerry** : did you two already memorize these interns coffee orders 

**out Golfing** : most of them yeah

**Tom not jerry** : nerds

**Tom not jerry** : what are they?

**No Gloom with Phume** : Tutor just drinks plain black coffee, Tops likes his coffee with a tiny bit of cream, no sugar, Win drinks the sugariest sugar coffee known to man

**out Golfing** : Pao and Manaow only drink iced coffee, Del gets black iced tea with less sugar, Zen usually gets a very fruity tea

**No Gloom with Phume** : Zol gets something new every time, Pun tends to get the special, and Pharm always gets milk tea.

**Tom not jerry:** thanks

**Tom not jerry** : you’re still nerds tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: so what if I make Duen from My Engineer cousins with Zen and Zol?  
> Me: and what if I make Suthee from 2moons2 and Valen twins since it's the same actor?  
> Me: that's amazing, good idea


	4. From Fire to Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fire alarm startles Pharm, so he gets a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a BTS song reference in the title you ask? Yes, yes it is.
> 
> I'm sorry for doing this to you Pharm ;-;

The new week started with the fire alarm going off at four-thirty in the morning, causing the entire hotel to evacuate. Zen and Tutor immediately found out that this made Pharm panic, having been startled awake, and Zen ended up carrying him out, where they sat him down once they were far enough away. 

“Tutor, please get Del or Manaow, they know him” Zen asked urgently, trying to calm the smaller intern down by running his hands down his back. Tutor nodded and ran off. Pao and Pun came up, wondering what was going on. Zen noticed distractedly that Pun looked weirdly nostalgic. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Pun asked in concern once he noticed Pharm rocking, covering his ears and the tears running down his face. 

“I don’t know, the fire alarm made him panic, we had to carry him out, so good thing he’s about the same size as my friend Zon because it made him easier to carry” Zen said in a rush. 

“Hey, you need to calm down, Zen. You can’t help Pharm if you can’t help yourself. Breathe” Pao said, putting his hands on Zen’s shoulders. Zen nodded and focused on breathing, which was tough to do with the alarm, but Pun and Pao were patient. Zen calmed down after a minute, and they focused on Pharm, who had stopped rocking, but wouldn’t take his hands off his ears. 

“Is Pharm okay??” Manaow asked, pushing away the boys in her haste to get to her best friend, followed closely by Zol.

“Manaow, please, let me deal with this” Del said. “P’Dean and Pharm’s cousin P’Sin taught me what to do”

Del sat with Pharm and held him close, letting him cry onto her pajamas. When the alarm turned off, she gently took his hands and lifted them off his ears, showing him that the sound was over. 

“Hey, it’s okay” she said comfortingly. Win and Tops, who had clearly just found the others, came over.

“Khun Krit said that we can go back in, it was someone smoking a cigarette too close to the alarm” Win explained, looking grumpy and sleep-deprived. 

“Where is Khun Krit? I want to ask him if Pharm can take the day off” Del asked.

“Over there” Tops pointed to where Krit was talking to the fire department. Del nodded in thanks and got up. 

“Zen, can you help me get Pharm over to Khun Krit, please?” Zen nodded in response to Del’s question.

“Do you want to be on my back?” Zen asked Pharm. Pharm shook his head, his eyes still filled with tears. “Okay” Zen gently lifted Pharm and held him as they walked to Khun Krit. 

“Khun Krit?” Del asked hesitatingly. “Pharm had a panic attack, is it okay if he takes the day off?”

“Will he be okay on his own?” Krit asked, looking over Pharm in concern. “Let me think...Zen, you’re in the same room as him, right?”

“Yes, I am” Zen answered. “I’m on housekeeping duty, as well, while Pharm is in the kitchen”

“Good, then can you stay with him today? I’ll tell Chef Man and P’Mod”

“Yes, I will” Zen replied. 

“Sorry about all this” Krit said, running his hand through his hair “The customer in question has been asked to not smoke again, and if it happens again, we will ask them to leave. You guys can get an extra hour to sleep because of this, please tell the others.” 

The three of them walked away from Krit, with Del updating the group chat as they walked. Pharm was clearly exhausted, as he fell asleep in Zen’s arms once they were back inside. 

“Hey, thanks for helping him” Del whispered as they got into the elevator. “I’ll probably come and check on him during my break”

Zen flashed her a quick smile, hoping it would help calm her down. They went in the opposite directions once they hit their floor, Zen to the right, Del to the left. Zen took the sleeping Pharm and put him on his bed once he got into their room. He watched Pharm kick out in his sleep, and decided he better try and keep watch, in case Pharm needed help. 

* * *

“Is Pharm okay?” Manaow asked once Del was back in the room, looking worried. 

“He’s fine, he doesn’t have to work today. Zen is going to watch over him in case he needs anything” Del explained. 

“Are you going back to sleep?” Zol asked, already under her covers. “It’s only 5:15 and you said we get an extra hour of sleep”

“Yeah, I will, but I need to make a reminder to tell P’Dean about Pharm first. Manaow, you can turn off the lights if you want” 

Manaow obliged and Del made a draft to send to her brother before falling back asleep. 

* * *

Oam was talking with the baristas when Pao and Pun showed up for their free drink before breakfast.

“I heard you guys got woken up by the fire alarm” Tom called out.

“At 4:30 in the morning” Pao said with a yawn. “So give me the strongest coffee you have, please”

“Pun, what do you want?” Phume asked.

“A hot chocolate, please” Pun answered.

“You don’t want caffeine? You sure?” Golf asked in surprise. 

“No thanks, I’m okay” Pun replied.

“You’re strange, you know that?” Pao told Pun. “The alarm goes off and all I hear under your breath is ‘our love is so hot’ over and over again” as we evacuate” 

“Don’t worry about it” Pun said with a small grin on his face. “Oh, speaking of not worrying, you probably already know, P’Oam, but Pharm isn’t going to work today”

“I didn’t hear this, no. Why not?” Oam asked.

“He had a panic attack when the alarm went off. Zen is going to stay with him, since they’re roommates that have different duties” Pao explained.

“Oh no, I hope he’s okay” Oam exclaimed. 

“He should be fine if he isn’t working today” Pao said reassuringly. “Thanks” he told Tom when he gave him his coffee, taking a sip and making a face when he burned his tongue. 

“You shouldn’t drink it that fast” Tom said.

“I know, but I’m not awake” Pao shrugged. “We better go get breakfast, Pun” 

“Okay” Pun grabbed his drink. “Your drinks are out of this world, guys, thanks”

The baristas and Oam watched Pao choke on his drink and shove Pun lightly with his shoulder before they left.

“The joke wasn’t that lame, was it?” Golf asked no one in particular.

“Maybe it’s an inside joke?” Phume offered. The others nodded and went to work when customers started coming in. 

* * *

Win wasn’t happy to be doing the rooms on his own, even though he knew it was no one’s fault. He did his best, but wasn’t surprised when P’Mod inspected the rooms and took off points for slightly lumpy beds and messily folded towels. Still, when he took his break, he complained to Tops, who luckily had his break at the same time. 

“I’m not good at keeping things neat, so I got four points taken off” he griped around his straw.

“Hey, we still have a long way to go. Ten points means nothing”

“You got that right” Tom reassured them, bringing Tops’ drink to him. “Oam probably remembers better, but our year, people were down to like ten points by the end, and the people who had lost points in the beginning ended up doing better than the ones who lost points near the end”

“How many points did you lose?” Win asked curiously.

“I think I had like...78? points by the end. Oam had something ridiculous like 96 or something, so imagine how bad the rest of our group was”

“While last year the lowest was like...65 or something” Phume said with a chuckle. 

“How were Neung and Kay?” Win asked.

“They were both pretty good, actually. Kay was a bit better but he lost points when he wouldn’t blame the others in his group and because of a dumb prank Neung convinced him to do on another intern” Phume answered. 

“Is it true another intern thought they were straight?” Win asked. “Because...how”

The baristas looked at each other, all amused. “It’s true” they said in unison. 

“Win, did you think Neung was lying?” Tops asked with a smirk.

“Sorry for thinking it sounded a little unbelievable, have you seen those two??” Win asked indignantly. 

The baristas laughed, knowing what Win meant. Win and Tops finished their drinks and went back to work. 

* * *

When Pharm woke up a few hours later, he noticed that Zen had fallen asleep sitting up, probably from watching him. Pharm felt bad for making others worry and didn’t like that he wasn’t able to work. He sighed and messaged his cousin, not wanting to worry Dean, who was on a day trip with the swim team. When he got up to use the restroom, he woke up Zen by accident.

“Hey Pharm, how you feeling?” Zen said, feeling stiff and stretching.

“Better” Pharm said softly. 

“Do you want to get food?” Zen asked.

“After I get dressed, I want to go to the cafe and get something hot to drink” 

Zen nodded and went to get dressed. When both of them were ready, they went down to the cafe.

“Hey Pharm, hey Zen” Phume called when he saw them. “What do you guys want?”

“Hot tea with milk and honey” Pharm said. 

“Coming right up. What do you want, Zen?”

“Lavender iced tea, please” 

The two of them sat down, feeling a little awkward. 

“I’m sorry for causing a fuss” Pharm blurted out. 

“Why are you sorry for something you can’t control?” Zen asked curiously. 

“He’s right you know” a tall young man with his long hair in a ponytail said from above them. “Don’t feel bad about circumstances being what they are”

“P’Sin!” Pharm said with a grin. “I didn’t know you were coming”

“I figured it couldn’t hurt. Dean heard from Nong Del, so he knows. He’s worried, but she convinced him to stay on the trip. Who’s this, by the way?”

“P’Sin, this is Zen, he’s my roommate. Zen, this is my cousin, P’Sin” Pharm introduced the two. 

“I’ll sit with you, but let me get a drink first” Sin went to go order his drink, then came and sat down. “So this is where you’re working, Pharm? Nice place” he said while looking around.

“Yes, my friend Kay suggested it” Pharm said. “He did the internship last year” 

Tom brought the three their drinks, looking curiously at Sin. The three of them thanked him and he went back to help other customers. 

“Pharm, you’re sure you won’t be working too hard, right?” Sin asked, fixing him with a long stare.

Pharm blushed and nodded. “I am learning a lot from this, and I can use this information to help open my own restaurant someday. I know the housekeeping won’t be much help, but the front-desk will be and the whole internship looks good on my resume” 

Zen fidgeted in his chair, unsure how to react in this conversation. He could tell that this cousin would do anything for Pharm and he knew that leaving would look bad if he was watching over Pharm right now. He listened to Pharm and Sin’s conversation, wishing he could go back to the room--actually, he was hungry, he wanted to get some real food. Fortunately, Pharm’s stomach growled, making Sin grin. 

“You haven’t eaten, Nong Pharm? Are you allowed to leave?”

“Yes, they give us two meals, breakfast and either lunch or dinner, depending on our shift” Pharm explained. “And I’m sure I’m allowed to leave if I’m not working at all today, but I think they’ll want Zen to come too, if he’s in charge of watching me” Pharm ducked his head, embarrassed. 

“Well, ask someone and I’ll take you two to Sorn’s place if you get permission” Sin suggested. 

Pharm nodded and got out his phone. 

“Zen, who do you think I should ask? Khun Krit?”

“I think you can ask P’Valen” Zen said after some reflection. “He can ask Khun Krit if he isn’t sure”

“Oh, that’s a good idea” Pharm said. He sent a message and a few minutes later he got a response. 

“P’Valen said it’s fine” 

“Okay, let’s go then. You too, Zen. Feel free to invite someone if you want, I can give you the address and they can meet us there” 

Zen smiled, knowing exactly who he wanted to invite. 

* * *

“Nong Del, you need to concentrate” Oam said gently. 

Del looked down at the lettuce she was supposed to be washing and realized she had accidentally torn it into pieces.   


“I’m sorry P’Oam. Just worried about Pharm” Del explained. 

“I know, but he is going to be fine. He will be back and working with you tomorrow” Oam said reassuringly. Del’s phone went off and Oam indicated she should check it. He noticed that she relaxed when she saw the message, so he asked what the message said.

“Pharm is going to go to his cousin’s boyfriend’s restaurant with Zen. His cousin is very nice and knows everything, so that’s a relief” 

Del went back to work, much more focused now that she knew what was happening with Pharm. 

* * *

Tops was helping a customer check in when the shouting started. He looked up, startled to see that it was Tutor shouting at someone. Since it was in English, he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. P’Tuck came over and led Tutor away, but once she had heard the angry, whispered explanation, she got a tight look on her face and told the customer something that made the customer leave in a huff. Once the customer had left, P’Tuck went over to Tutor and asked for his book. Tutor looked mad but did as she asked. Once he had it back, he came to the front desk, glowering. 

“What happened?” Tops asked in a low whisper once there was a break in customers.

“The customer was being racist and homophobic and thought we couldn’t understand because we’re Thai and I started calling them out but it escalated. So now I’m down eight points” Tutor scowled. 

Tops was surprised to hear the usually polite Tutor speak like that. Then again, it was only the second week, he didn’t know anyone all that well yet. Zol, having missed the entire thing because she had been helping a customer find their room, looked curious, but a new customer stole her attention. When a new customer came, Tutor looked like his usual polite self. Tops made a mental note to never get on Tutor’s bad side as he looked up the available rooms when Tutor asked. 

* * *

“Wow, this is a nice place” Champ said when he arrived at Sorn’s restaurant, sliding into the seat across from Zen. 

“Yeah, it’s my roommate’s cousin’s boyfriend’s place, apparently” Zen, nodding towards Pharm and Sin, who were at a separate table, sitting with a young man with dimples that Zen assumed was Sin’s boyfriend. 

“Let me tell you, I was surprised to get your message, but thankful too. I was just going to go home and be bored if I hadn’t seen the notification”

“You weren’t going to hang out with Dew?”

“No, he had some family thing” 

Zen nodded and looked over the menu. He was glad to be here with Champ, as he wasn’t sure when he would be able to see him while doing this internship, even though these weren’t exactly the conditions he had thought of.

“So what happened?” Champ asked in a low voice.

“Pharm had a panic attack when the fire alarm went off. It wasn’t an emergency or anything--just a stupid smoker. But the alarm panicked him so he got the day off and since I’m his roommate, I offered to look after him”

“Such a nice, polite, young man” Champ teased, squishing Zen’s cheeks.

“P’Champ” Zen said reproachingly, although he smiled shyly once Champ let go of his cheeks. 

They ordered their food and had a pleasant chat about their work. All too soon, Sin was coming over, saying that he had to get Pharm back to the hotel. Zen nodded, bending down to kiss his senior on the cheek. 

“See you next time, Phi” Zen said, waving as he followed Sin and Pharm back to the car. 

The ride back went by quickly, and as Zen and Pharm got out, Sin grinned and waved. 

“Text me if anything happens again, okay Pharm? And make sure to take your medication!”

“I am, Phi” Pharm answered seriously. 

“Good” Sin said, backing up and driving away. 

“Ready to go back to the room?” Zen asked, noticing that Pharm looked tired. 

“Yes, I think I’ll take a nap” 

The two went back to the room, and Zen wrote a note on the door so that Tutor would know that Pharm was sleeping and not come in too loudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I ever going to reveal Pun's secret to the rest of the group? No. Will I hint at it? Hell yeah.
> 
> The meals were never mentioned in the show so I decided to go with homestay rules: they provide two meals, not three


	5. Food, Glorious Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interns go out and eat street vendor food to get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I loved Hotel Stars, they were super inconsistent with the friendships, so I was like "these interns will do more stuff together"

The next several days went by without much incident. Pao lost three more points when P’Mod caught him taking pictures when he should have been working, while Tops lost two when he accidentally said a room was ready when it wasn’t. Everyone was learning more about each other, whether it was from room arrangements, their duty groups, or who had breaks at the same time. However, for Zol, it wasn’t enough, especially when another week went by without them meeting up as a big group. Sure, she was there when she and Zen lost two points for talking when he had finished a room and she was bringing a customer, and heard from Pun when Del and Pharm lost three points each when they weren’t paying attention and spilled vegetable peelings over the kitchen floor. On their third Sunday of the internship, when all the interns were free, she messaged the group chat to see if everyone wanted to go to the street vendors that were close by for dinner, and everyone accepted, to her slight surprise.

“I’m surprised you wanted to go, Win” Tops said as they got ready to leave. 

“I want to get my mind off the extra two points I lost yesterday for not being fast enough with the towels and making Zen wait. It’s not my fault P’Wharn and P’Pat were too distracted kissing each other to pay attention to me, but no, I get the points taken off because they are ‘full-workers’ and I am the lowly intern” Win explained grumpily. 

“Hey guys” Tutor greeted them as they headed towards the elevator. “Ready for a big group dinner?”

“Hey you three” Win said. “Does street vendor food count as a group dinner? We are gonna split up to get it” 

“I haven’t street vendor food in a very long time” Pharm said excitedly. Now that he was more comfortable with everyone, he could be very bubbly. “My boyfriend always takes me to fancy places, which is nice, but sometimes you just want street vendor food, you know?”

“Can’t relate” Zen chuckled. “You two have such rich boyfriends but mine is a regular college grad who barely gets by on rent, we have street vendor food all the time” 

“Well, with Tops as my boyfriend, I have gourmet meals for free” Win said, sticking his tongue out at the others while putting his arm around Tops’ waist. 

They got down to the front of the hotel, where the other five were waiting. They were just in time to hear Manaow bemoaning the fact that she had lost seven points and had to pay for damages when she had spilled cleaner on clean blankets by accident, staining them badly. 

“You ready to go?” Zol, having spotted them first, asked.

“As ready as we’ll ever be, Nong Zol” Tutor replied. The ten of them walked to the nearby vendors, splitting up as they found the food they wanted. 

Pun found what he wanted first and sat down in a grassy area near the end of the street. Pao found him and sat next to him.

“You know that’s totally disgusting right?” Pao commented on Pun’s decision to put ketchup on his “American-style” shish kebabs, which had barbeque sauce on them.

“Is it?” Pun asked, maintaining eye contact as he ate another chunk of meat.

“Hey, ketchup on those! I love that combo, isn’t it great?” Manaow said as she sat down with her noodles. 

Pao’s mouth dropped and he looked like he didn’t know what to do. Pun threw him a triumphant look and kept eating. 

As everyone came with their various food choices, Pao and Zol took pictures. They chatted among themselves as they ate, talking about their different experiences with customers or their behind-the-scenes work. When it looked like everyone was done eating, Zol took her chance to ask how and why everyone chose to do this internship.

“My friend Kay told me about it, and I told Manaow and Del” Pharm said.   


“A Kay whose boyfriend’s name is Neung?” Tops asked curiously.

“Yeah, why do you know him?” 

“Yes, he and Neung did the internship last year and told me and Win, and I told Pao, who told Pun” Tops said. 

“That’s so funny, I didn’t realize we had him in common as a friend!” Pharm exclaimed. 

“We were told at the beach, weren’t we, P’Tutor, P’Zen” Zol said. “It was from the group who had done the internship last year” 

“P’Fight knows P’Valen apparently, from the business, so he became more okay with that once he knew that” Tutor interjected, rolling his eyes. 

“I think P’Win--not you, my best friend’s boyfriend--might know P’Valen too, actually, which means P’Dean might too” Pharm said thoughtfully.

“Wait, you said last year’s interns?” Win interrupted. “That means you guys met Neung and Kay too, since they did it last year” 

“Which one was he?” Zol asked, always interested in knowing how people knew each other.

“Whichever one was always touching his boyfriend, that one” Win said, not wanting to give Zol any details for her stories. 

“That was...literally all three gay couples” Zol said as she thought back.

“Not my problem” Win said.

“Zol, he’s this one” Pao brought out his phone, having looked up Kay on Facebook. He showed her the phone, and Zol looked at it thoughtfully.

“Please do not write about my friend, thank you very much” Win said, stone-faced. “I know Neung and he wouldn’t like it. Don’t think Kay would either, but I don’t know him as well”

“I’m writing a girl’s love story, thank  _ you  _ very much. I need to expand my base and that’s a good way to do it” Zol said huffily. 

“Good” Win said it in a manner that immediately conveyed he still didn’t approve. 

“You are just like my brother, you know that? But taller” Zol said while rolling her eyes. “How Saifah and Tops put up with either of you--”

“Saifah?” Win asked in a strange tone. “Is he super tall and plays guitar?”

“Yeah, he is and he does” Zol said after a second of stunned silence. “How do you--”

“--know him? He let me use his guitar one gig after my strings broke on stage” Win explained.

“Hey, I remember Saifah mentioning that” Tutor said. “That he had to lend his guitar out. That’s so funny, how we all know people from our different groups” 

Pun shook his head. “I doubt any of you know anyone from my apartment” he said confidently. 

“Try us” Manaow challenged.

“There’s my boyfriend Nott, who works at a muffler shop, Arm, Om, Yuri, the brothers Wang Chao and Mahan, and then Mocha and Latte, who are basically Porpla’s min--”

“Porpla? Isn’t that Junior’s big sister?” Zen asked thoughtfully. “Let me ask, cause I’m pretty sure I’m right” He got out his phone and quickly typed out a message. Barely thirty seconds later, he had his answer. “Porpla is indeed Junior’s big sister, so Tutor, Zol and I know her indirectly, sorry Pun” 

Manaow and Zol were rolling with laughter, while Del tried to calm them down, looking apologetically at the boys when she wasn’t able to control them. 

“Well, I’m out of here if that’s okay with everyone” Win said, getting up. “Tomorrow is the beginning of our last week in our first groups and I personally want to get out of housekeeping and the faster I go to sleep the faster the week is over”

“I’ll go with you” Tutor said, getting up as well.

“Tops, you coming?” Win asked.

“Yeah, I need to get some sleep” Tops said after a moment of consideration.

“Anyone else?” Win asked as he put his arm around Tops’ shoulders.

Zen and Del joined them as well and the five of them went back to the hotel, while the remaining five went to look for dessert, ending up at a small cafe. They ordered various drinks and talked mostly about relationships, delighting Zol, who was learning new things to write in her novels. They stayed about forty-five minutes, then also headed back to the hotel, ready for their last week in their duties. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I will make this universe connected with the flimsiest connections and no one will stop me!


	6. We're Very Very Busy and We've Got a Lot To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second month of the internship starts, causing a few minor problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize this lyric the song title is from, you had a strange childhood I'm guessing, since I know no one who knows that reference

“Well, your first month is over, and I hope you learned a lot. Please continue learning” Krit, having gone over the points (Zol had lost another four points when she had slept in by accident after writing all night, while Pun lost two points when he took too long on a personal phone call with his father) and the new groups. 

* * *

“Are you ready to cook, Win?” Pao asked as they followed Chef Man and Oam to the kitchen. 

“Absolutely not, Tops is the cook, not me” Win said.

Pao chuckled, having heard Tops’ talk about Win’s lack of cooking skills. “What about you Tutor?”

“It can’t be as bad as the front desk, that’s for sure” Tutor replied. 

* * *

“I guess we’re in the same group again” Zol informed Tops. “No offense, but I wanted to be with other people, since it helps me learn more about things to write in my books”

Tops gave her a look, not entirely sure how to take that. Pharm gave him a sympathetic glance as P’Mod went over the rules of housekeeping.

* * *

“We’re together! Isn’t that great!” Manaow couldn’t stop grinning as she held hands with Del, following P’Tuck to the front desk. Pun and Zen were behind them, neither of them looking thrilled with the idea being behind a desk and having to deal with customers. 

“Yes, Manaow, it’s very cool” Del said, a small smile on her face. She thought it would take the fourth month to be able to work with her girlfriend, but someone was looking out for her. Manaow had pretty good English skills, so hopefully she would be able to help the most customers. Del didn’t mind working with customers, but preferred working behind the scenes when she could. 

“I hope all of you are ready to work at the front desk” P’Tuck said, frowning at Del and Manaow’s hands. “This is not a time to socialize. You must communicate, of course, but it should be about the work” The four interns nodded and listened to P’Pat explain how the computer system worked. 

* * *

“Win, your boyfriend is Tops, right? Or if it’s just a rumor the baristas spread, I understand you two live together even outside this internship” Chef Man asked exasperatedly. “How do you not know what a teaspoon is?”

“I do singing gigs a lot of days, I’m sorry for not being in the kitchen half the day like Tops’ is” Win said sulkily.

Pao and Tutor exchanged glances behind Win’s back. They could tell this was a sore spot for Win and hoped that Chef Man wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. Fortunately, Chef Man was in a good mood and let it go. Win sulked the rest of the shift, but it passed by smoothly other than that.

* * *

“Zol, are you sure? We can all work on them together, you don’t have to work by yourself” Pharm offered. 

“No, I don’t mind doing it myself” Zol insisted. “I can work on my books better if I’m by myself, as it will be quieter”

Tops and Pharm looked at each other and silently agreed that if Zol wanted to do the rooms by herself, it was fine by them. 

* * *

“Yes, ma’am, your room is ready, if you would just follow me, please” Pun said to the customer with her two young children. The children reminded him of Wang Chao and Mahan, they were so noisy. He wished he could get Nott to knock some sense into them, but unfortunately, that wasn’t an option right now, so he tried to ignore them as he showed them the way. Five minutes later, he was back behind the desk. 

“All the customers like you best, I think” Del whispered to him when there was a break.

“Well, I wish they wouldn’t be so noisy” Pun muttered. Zen smiled when he overheard that. 

“Who’s being noisy?” Manaow, back from her break, asked.

“Customers” Del mouthed as Pun was asked for extra towels by a giggling teenage girl.

* * *

“So how was the front desk?” Zol asked when the two other girls came into the room.

“Pun gets all the customers, from the cute girls to the even cuter boys” Manaow pouted. 

“Hey, at least I’m there, right?” Del teased.

Manaow looked at Del and brightened, grabbing Del’s hand and kissing it. “Yes, I’m very glad you are there, Del, you make it so much better!” she gushed.

Zol grinned and wrote a note in her phone, so that she could put it in her novel. She had published three chapters, and while it wasn’t as popular as her Y fictions, the support for it was overwhelming. Some of the boys here still were a little wary of her, but she was getting there, she was sure of it. 

* * *

“Pun, did you get your free drink already?” Pao asked.

“No, why? Do you want to get yours now?” 

“Yeah, there’s about forty-five before it closes, so let’s go get it now before we look super rude”

“Sure, why not” Pun shrugged, getting off his bed and walking towards his shoes.

They went down to the cafe, where there were only a few customers, most on laptops or on their phones.

“Hey you two, how was the new duty?” Tom asked, cleaning a mug. “That was today, right?”

“It was okay, Win was sulking though” Pao answered. 

“I heard” Golf chuckled. “Chef Man texted me on his break saying that Win complained more than Toey--he was an intern last year--but at least he does the work” 

“He does do the work” Oam said from behind Pun and Pao, startling Pao, while Pun calmly looked back. “I watch him and while he’s not great at what he does, he’s doing it himself”

“Anyways, what can I get for you three?” Phume asked, smiling at Oam. 

“My usual, please, Phume” Oam answered. 

“Iced coffee for me” Pao said, grinning.

“I’ll have the special, P’Phume, please” Pun said. 

“Coming right up” 

“Happy you’re in the kitchen, Pao?” Pun asked once they had their drinks.

“Yes, it’s like being in cooking class, but we’re actually trusted, instead of being thought we are babies. Also, this is way more interesting for my social medias” 

“You take cooking classes?” Tom asked, sitting down next to Pun. 

“Yeah, at my uni. I was in the same one as Tops’, in fact” Pao explained.

“Nice, nice” Tom said. “You’re not in university, Pun?”

“Nope, I have my boyfriend” Pun said simply. 

“And your father” Pao said under his breath.

Pun threw him a glare and stole his newsboy cap, which Pao had put on before coming to the cafe. 

“Here, Tom, want his hat? You’d probably look good in it”

“Oh, like you know fashion...how did you get that one outfit on??”

“Everyone agreed I looked good in it what are you talking about”

“Yeah, but you’re you, you look good in everything” Pao said, making a grab for his hat. 

“Are you saying P’Tom would look bad in your hat?” Pun teased, putting the hat on Tom before Pao could take it out of his hands.

“I...did not say that” Pao said, blushing. 

The other baristas and Oam watched this exchange with interest, noticing that Tom had actually gone quiet for once in his life. 

* * *

“Pharm, you said you wanted to open a restaurant, right?” Tutor asked. 

“Yes, why?” Pharm answered, rubbing his wet hair dry.

“Because I just worked for a dinner rush and it was not my idea of fun” Tutor grimaced. “At least today I didn’t have to serve, I hate that more than anything, I already did that at a cafe and some people…” Tutor shuddered. 

“I can’t wait to get back to housekeeping the last month, even if I have to work with Win again” Zen said, getting his stuff ready for the shower. “At least Pun gets the most customers, since he’s so good looking, taking off some pressure for me” 

“Housekeeping is kind of fun, actually” Pharm said brightly. “Tops is very good at keeping things clean, but I’m going to do the kitchen my last month. What about you, Tutor?”

“If there’s room, I’m doing housekeeping too. I don’t want to deal with customers” Tutor said. 

* * *

“So you got called out?” Tops said, trying to hide his smile so that Win wouldn’t see. 

“I should have asked you to give me a run through of the materials” Win grumbled, still put out several hours later. 

“I wonder how much it would have helped” Tops mused.

“Hmph” Win stood up and flounced to the bathroom. Tops shook his head and watched him go, knowing he had just caused at least an extra hour of sulking.


	7. PartyPartyParty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Paradise Hotel throws a business party, and some familiar faces make an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an excuse to make the Hotel Stars universe bigger

Unknown to the interns, Valen’s family was hosting a big business party the weekend of their first week of their second month. The cafe was spruced up and the big meeting room was cleaned by P’Mod and P’Wharn. On the Thursday before the party, a sign-up sheet was posted for the different jobs the interns could do: make hors d'oeuvres, serve hors d'oeuvres, or clean up after. Zol found the sheet first, and after signing up to serve, told the others. They came over and crowded around it. 

“Pharm, should I put you down for making the food?” Pao called out, pen in hand.

“Oh, yes please! Thank you, Pao” Pharm said gratefully. 

“What about you, Tops? Cooking?” Pao asked after he wrote his and Pharm’s name down. 

“Yes, thank you” Tops said, peeling away from the wall. 

“Do you guys want me to write down your names or do you want to do it?” Pao asked the others still waiting. “There are four spots for serving and three for cleaning now, sorry, we took the cooking”

“If you want to write, that’s very helpful” Del told Pao. “I want to clean up after” 

“Me too” Tutor said. 

“Me three” Zen said quickly.

“Okay, Win, Pun, that means you’re serving with Manaow and Zol” 

Pun looked a little annoyed that he didn’t get to clean up duty fast enough, but his face paled in comparison to Win’s, who looked utterly pissed off. 

“Hey Win, you okay?” Pao asked in concern.

“Just peachy” Win said, glaring at the sign-up sheet.

“Do you want to clean that badly?” Tutor asked, slightly confused, knowing that Win didn’t like cleaning. 

“I don’t mind serving, you girls better not squeal over every boy there, that’s all I’m saying”

“What if we squeal over the girls” Zol asked teasingly.

“Don’t do it near me” Win said, glowering. 

“Yes sir” Zol said mockingly, giving him a salute. Win stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

Instead of their usual duties, the interns were called to help decorate the room on the Friday before the business party. Win fell off a chair trying to reach a high hook, where they were to put fake candles, causing him to lose two points for being “disruptive”, and when Zen and Tutor tried to defend him, they also lost two points. Once they were finished decorating the room, the four servers were given some extra tips on how to serve, then they were all dismissed early. 

* * *

The next morning, the baristas were surprised when all the interns came around the same time, as they usually came four at a time maximum. 

“What’s the special occasion?” Tom asked Pao, who was hanging out near the baristas instead of talking to Manaow and Pun. 

“You mean why are we all here at the same time?” Pao asked.

“Yeah, I know you have the party thing tonight, but it’s funny that you all came at the same time”

Pao shrugged. He didn’t know why himself. Tom shrugged back in kind, going back to washing the dirty mugs and watching Pao out of the corner of his eye. 

Meanwhile, the interns were discussing the business party when Valen came to get a drink.

“Hey guys” Valen said to the interns as he waited for his drink.

“Hi P’Valen” was the chorus of replies.

“I didn’t realize I knew several of your friends and boyfriends already, looking forward to tonight guys” Valen said casually. The interns looked at each other, wondering who he knew.

“I know P’Fight knows you, who else do you know?” Tutor asked curiously. He wasn’t looking forward to tonight since he knew Fighter would try and seek him out.

Valen just smiled mysteriously and left with his drink. 

The interns turned to the baristas. 

“Hey, all we know is that Khun Sompai is going to be here with her girlfriend, and Toey with his boyfriend” Tom said defensively. 

The interns turned back, disappointed. 

“Who has rich friends?” Zol asked. 

“Hey Pharm, doesn’t Team’s Hia own a bunch of resorts?” Manaow asked.

Pharm thought about it, then nodded. “Dean should have said if he was coming tonight, but that ‘Hia’ could have persuaded him to keep quiet. Maybe you’ll see Team tonight, though, Manaow”

“Oh, I hope so, he’s getting a makeover if I catch him” Manaow said. 

“When are you going to have time to give him a makeover?” Del asked practically. 

“The second the party is over, not even his precious Hia can save him if he comes” Manaow vowed.

“Well, we don’t know any rich people, do we, Tops” Win said.

“Not to my knowledge, no” Tops replied. 

Pun looked thoughtful, then shook his head like he didn’t know any rich people either. 

The interns looked at each other and started talking about other topics. 

* * *

Several hours later, all the interns were in place, ready for the party. Win, Pun, Manaow, and Zol were all holding platters full of hors d'oeuvres made by their peers. Tutor, Del, and Zen were hanging out in the break room, where they had been instructed to wait just in case something happened with the servers. 

“Is your brother coming, Del?” Tutor asked.

“I think so, I remember him vaguely mentioning something about a hotel party a few months ago”

“P’Fight is coming, right?” Zen asked.

“Yes” Tutor rolled his eyes. “I told him I wouldn’t be available but watch him try to see me anyways” 

“At least we aren’t in there” Zen said, looking relieved that he had managed to get clean-up duty. “I wonder how the rest of them are doing”

* * *

Win looked around, confused. He could have sworn he heard his name. He didn’t think he knew anyone other than the other interns, though. He heard it again and walked to where he heard the voice, where he caught Pharm’s name.

“P’Dean, Pharm said he was doing cooking duty in my group chat with him” a athletic young man that reminded Win of a K-pop idol told a taller young man. 

“I know, but I couldn’t help but see if he was here” was the reply.

“Awwww, look at our Dean so in love!” said the one who appeared to be glued to the K-pop-idol-look-alike, who had his long blonde hair in a low ponytail.

“Like you’re any better, Win, stuck to Team like you couldn’t bear to be away from him for one whole second” 

Win stopped, understanding that the blonde was also named Win. However, he had caught the attention of the one that was apparently named Team.

“Is that food? What is it?” Team asked Win.

“It’s shrimp on a fancy cracker” Win shrugged as he offered it to the three.

“Team, you and food” the other Win teased.

“Hia, I’m hungry!” Team whined as he took two. Win wanted to leave before he got more confused, but the other Win looked like he wanted to talk.

“What’s your name? I’m surprised you guys don’t have name tags” the blonde Win said.

“Hey, Win, you found Win!” Sompai, who Win had seen around a few times, came over with a girl he assumed was Ying, her girlfriend. 

“His name is Win too?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Yes, my name is Win” he said. 

“I told you guys in the group chat, do you not remember?” Sompai asked the blonde Win and Dean.

“That group chat goes one hundred kilometers an hour, forgive me for not remembering everything” the blonde Win said. “I just remember that Arm isn’t coming” 

“He rarely does” Sompai agreed. The three of them started talking, leaving Win unsure of what he was supposed to do. Team looked bored as well, but Win decided to leave and not get more points docked off for staying in one place too long or something.

* * *

Pun offered champagne to a group of people that included two young men that appeared to be a couple, judging by their matching gears on their wrist, and was about to head back to the kitchen for a new platter when he was stopped by the slightly taller, slightly younger looking one. 

“Excuse me, do you work here?” the young man asked Pun.

“I’m interning here, yes. Why?” Pun replied.

“Do you like it? I am always looking for opportunities for my juniors and if you think it’s a good opportunity, I can suggest it for next year. I’m Kongpob, by the way” he said, holding out his hand.

Pun slipped the now empty platter under his arm and shook it. 

“Pun, and while I’m not here to win or anything, I think it’s helping me learn some leadership skills I can use in my apartment complex” 

“You hear that, P’Arthit? Leadership skills for the future hazers” Kongpob teased the other young man, who had been listening with interest.

“What about business skills? Do you think you’re learning those?” the one named Arthit asked.

“Well, I am learning a bit of those at the front desk...this is a hotel service though and I’m not sure what business skills you would want your juniors to learn” 

“Well, it’s something to keep in mind. It’s good to have a first person account though” Kongpob said thoughtfully. “Valen, even though he did the internship last year, still has the perspective of a business person so it’s always good to hear the opinion of the people who aren’t here to win or anything. Thank you, Pun”

Pun nodded and went back to get a new platter.

* * *

In the kitchen, Tops, Pharm, and Pao couldn’t churn out the fancy finger foods fast enough. 

“What do these rich people eat??” Pao asked exasperatedly when Manaow, Zol, and Win came back at the same time. 

“I think because dinner isn’t getting served, that’s why” Win supplied, looking at what Tops was doing with interest.

“I’ve been to a few of these before, with P’Dean, but I’ve never been on this side of it before” Pharm said as he gave a new platter to Manaow. “I didn’t realize it was this fast” 

“I think it’s a lot of fun” Zol said. 

“You would” Win muttered under his breath, earning him a look from Tops. 

Supplied with new platters, the servers left, leaving the cooks to keep making new platters.

“This teaches you the importance of aesthetics, doesn’t it?” Tops remarked to no one. 

Pharm and Pao nodded in agreement.

* * *

Manaow, with her new platter, was taking it to Krit and other employees when she was interrupted by a young man who looked slightly embarrassed to be there yet at the same time very proud. 

“Hey you’re doing the internship, right? I’m Toey and this is my boyfriend Min” he said. 

“I am, and it’s a lot of fun” Manaow said cheerfully.

“It is more fun when you actually do your work” Nook said, coming up to the three of them, holding a glass of champagne in one hand and holding Valen’s hand in the other.

“Hello P’Valen, P’Nook” Manaow said.

“You guys are ‘phi’s’ now? Wow, I feel old” Toey remarked.

“Imagine if you had actually worked and won the internship, you could be called ‘phi’ yourself” Valen teased.

“Nah, have you seen Tone? He really did deserve it, and so did Akk” Toey said casually. 

“Are you guys still talking about Akk?” Sompai asked, having overheard the name.

“Apparently so” Valen informed his cousin. 

“When’s the wedding again?” Ying asked. 

“A wedding?” Manaow asked, feeling slightly confused. 

“Last year, the winner of the Hotel Stars internship--Akk--purposefully lost his job so that the third place winner--Tone--could take his place. You would have met him, but he left because the homestay they now both work at expanded and he can work there full time now” Nook explained kindly. 

“Sounds like a novel” Manaow said.

“We helped Tone propose almost right before the internship started” Ying supplied. 

“That proposal was perfect” Nook sighed. “They truly deserve to be happy and that proposal went just perfectly” 

Manaow wanted to hear more, but someone else saw her and her platter and asked her to come over, so she reluctantly left. 

* * *

“How’s Tor doing?” Fighter demanded from Zol.

“He’s fine, P’Fighter. He likes the kitchen better than the front desk, I heard” Zol answered casually. 

“Good” Fighter took some food off her platter and stalked off, looking mad that Tutor wasn’t there. Zol grinned, happy that Tutor had someone looking out for him. As she went around, holding her platter, she overheard two young men talking about...KitKats? She went over to offer them food, wondering why they wanted cheap candies when they had the good food the hotel provided.

“How mad do you think my KitKat would be if he was here?” the tall, athletic looking one asked his smaller, more delicate...friend? Boyfriend? Zol couldn’t tell.

“I don’t think P’Kit would be mad, just prickly. P’Pha would be bored out of his mind though. What do you think P’Forth and P’Beam would be doing though?” the other replied. 

“P’Forth would be talking to those two over there, the ones with the engineering bracelets, since I’m pretty sure the shorter one is his cousin. I’ve seen them eat lunch together”

“Excuse me, would you guys like some...whatever these are?” Zol interrupted.

“Yes, free food!” the tall one took some of fancy food Zol’s fellow interns had made.

“Ming, we are literally millionaires” the smaller one reminded him.

“Shush Yo” 

Zol smiled and left after Yo took some food as well. 

* * *

Several hours later, the business party was over. Del, Tutor, and Zen started taking down decorations, happy to be doing something after being in the break room for so long. Tutor looked slightly nervous as he put tablecloths on the cart to be sent to the laundry.

“Tutor, you okay? You seem a little high strung right now” Del asked kindly.

“Just a little worried about my boyfriend getting me in trouble because he can’t keep his hands off of me”

“According to Zol’s novel, you can’t keep your hands off of him either” Zen muttered as he vacuumed, so neither Tutor nor Del heard him.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine” Del said reassuringly. “Wow, these people really made a mess, didn’t they?” She had just found a spill under the table and was getting the cleaner to get it out. 

“Rich people tend not to care about who cleans up after them, trust me” Tutor said, making a face as he stacked dirty dishes onto a different cart. 

“Are you guys cleaning or talking?” P’Mod called from where she was stacking chairs with P’Wharn. 

“Cleaning” chorused the three interns, going back to their tasks.

* * *

“AI’TEAM YOU’RE DEAD MEAT” Manaow whisper-shouted as she caught Team and his boyfriend leaving. 

“Hia save me!” Team dove behind Win and cowered. 

“Nong Manaow, what do you want with my boyfriend?” Win asked, his arms crossed. 

“P’Win, I’m sorry, but it has come to my attention that Team likes makeup and if he likes makeup, he is going to get a makeover from me and he is going to like it” Manaow said firmly.

Win looked like he was going to laugh at her indignant manner, but managed to turn it into a cough. 

“Team, I’ve seen how you look at her makeup, I know you want to wear it at least every once in a while. You know I will support you in everything you do, baby” Win told Team gently. “Why not get the makeover?”

Team pouted. “I don’t want a makeover from her, she’s scary with her tools” he mumbled.

“I am not!” Manaow retorted. 

“Look at her makeup now, Team, it looks amazing. You know that she would make you look good” Win pointed out. 

“Hiiiiaaaa are you taking her side?” Team whined. 

“I’m trying to point out that you like makeup and that she would make you look like you want because she knows that I will hurt anyone who hurts my baby” Win shot her a glance. 

Manaow made a fake crying face as she nodded vigorously. “He can watch if you want, if that makes you feel better” 

Team considered it, then hesitatingly nodded. Manaow nearly shrieked before she remembered where she was and threw her arms around him. Team patted her, then pushed back when she kept at it. She moved back and smiled at both of them.

“We are going to schedule a date and you are going to look so good, you hear me?” Manaow said. 

Team made a face at her while Win put his arm around him, steering him so they could leave. 

“See you around, Nong Manaow” he called as they headed towards Team’s car. Manaow smiled, triumphant in her victory. 

* * *

Dean hugged Pharm, glad to see him again after nearly over a month of not seeing him. 

“So you like it here?” Dean asked once he let him go, sitting down on a bench near the front of the hotel. 

“I do” Pharm said simply, sitting next to him. “I’m learning how I can run a restaurant and how I would be able to help employees that do the other things that people forget about, like cleaning”

“That’s good, but don’t forget, if it ever gets too overwhelming, you can call me and I will come get you, no questions asked”

“P’Deeeaann!” Pharm said, blushing. “I know, but other than the fire alarm startling me, nothing bad has happened. I’ve only lost three points, as well”

“Do you think you’ll win?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, but if I don’t, that’s okay, since I want to work at my own restaurant, not a hotel chain. But I’m glad I took this opportunity, P’Dean, I really am learning a lot”

“That’s good” Dean said, kissing Pharm’s forehead. “You have to go back now, right? When you get a few days off, tell me and we can go out, okay?”

Pharm nodded and hugged Dean one last time before heading back to his room. 

* * *

Tutor took out the trash, feeling glad it was the last thing left of the party. Cleaning wasn’t too too bad but it still wasn’t fun cleaning up after a three hour business party. His phone buzzed, and he frowned, wondering who was messaging him this late. When he checked it, he cursed. 

“P’Fight, you are…” Tutor let the thought go as he answered the message. He bit his lip, then went to the front of the hotel. “P’Fight, if you get me in trouble…” Tutor mumbled under his breath.

“Me? Get you in trouble?” Fighter said innocently, coming out from under a light. 

“Yes, you, P’Fight” Tutor said, glaring at him. 

“You know I wouldn’t get you in trouble on purpose though” Fighter said, bringing Tutor’s hands into his. Tutor could feel his will weakening, which was troublesome. He had the third most points lost at this point, as Zol kept track and would post any updates. 

“It’s not like you actually care if you win this” Fighter whispered in his ear before gently nipping it. 

Tutor considered Fighter’s words before whispering something to him that had Fighter grabbing his hand and running to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made MingYo a little more 2moons, but it's the 2moons2 cast because otherwise it's SBFIVE twice and that's too confusing for even me.
> 
> Team likes makeup you can't change my mind


	8. What's the Story Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *~Another week in messages~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have started having regrets about doing group chat messages but I also was determined to come up with as many bad nicknames as possible. Also, can you guess who's going to make appearances soon?

**_Sunday_   
**

_ Roomies  _

**Tutor the tutor** : Sorry about coming in so late last night, guys. Are you two at the cafe?

**Zen in the den** : not to beat a dead horse, but i’m guessing zol’s stories might have some merit 

**Pharmesan on Toast** : Yes, we are at the cafe if you want to come join us!

#####

_ Sompai and the Business Bros _

**Valen the Valien** t: Well, that was some party guys, what the heck did our parents agree to?

**Toey Kabloey** : no idea i was too busy talking to the new batch of interns. That pun tho, wow, he is so pretty (don’t tell my boyfriend)

**Arm isn’t in the Army** : you should see how the apartment complex treats him 

**Lookin for a Fight** : i got to see my bf u think i was paying attention to business deals?

**Dean is not mean** : I saw my boyfriend too, but I was paying attention. Sounds like there might be a merger later between the hotel owners, so that’s you, Win, and Valen

**Yo Yo Yo** : business talk? Count me out

**Ming the Ning** : with you on that yo

**I’m on the Team that Wins** : imagine if the intern win wins (ha) how confusing would that be

**Sompai Wants Some Pie** : i highly doubt it, he keeps losing points 

**King Kongpob** : Glad I came, watch me send some freshies your way next year, Valen!

#####

_ 3 Best Friends _

**Lemon Lipstick:** pharm i know you were just here but you should come to the cafe to come see team he looks amazing 

**On the Winning Team** : don’t come pharm this is embarrassing i’m just glad no one knows about this hotel

**Lemon Lipstick** : this is win, nong manaow seriously made my boyfriend look amazing

**Pharmesan Chicken** : ...Manaow you’re not going to give me a makeover, are you?

**Lemon Lipstick** : only if you want one, i promise

**On the Winning Team** : pharm it’s a trap!! Don’t come!!

#####

**Fight Me** : thnks 4 coming w/ me babe

**Tor the Tutor** : You are so lucky you didn’t leave marks where others could see them

**Fight Me** : that isnt what u were saying last nite

**Tor the Tutor** : You are so getting punished for that

**Fight Me** : darn

**Tor the Tutor** : You won’t be ready 

#####

**Romano, Asiago, & Pharmesan** : Hey, Kay, thanks for suggesting this! Really learning a lot! 

**MmmKay** : I heard you guys had to do a party? That’s what Neung and I heard from our group chat with some of our fellow former interns

**Romano, Asiago, & Pharmesan** : Yup, me and two other interns were in charge of hors d'oeuvres!

**MmmKay** : Sounds aesthetic-y...not my thing. Glad to hear it’s going well though!

**_Monday_   
**

**All I do is win, Win, WIN** : okay what’s with the point system at this hotel my boyfriend lost 3 points because he caught a bug and put it outside instead of killing it what the heck 

**nong-neung** : i don’t know kay lost five because he wouldn’t snitch on tone or akk, i mean i’ll admit the prank was stupid but i should have lost all the points, not kay 

**All I do is win, Win, WIN** : okay that’s really stupid 

#####

_ Cousins _

**DuneDuen** : zol you’re not writing y fiction right now? 

**AutoZon** : WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING HER N’DUEN?? WHAT KIND OF COUSIN ARE YOU??

**Zol has Soul** : a good one that encourages peoples hopes and dreams

**Zol has Soul** : and no im writing a girls love rn! based on my friends! 

**AutoZon** : I have no words.

#####

_ Front Desk 2 _

**Can take a PUNch** : why do all the customers like me LMAO

**Del Computer** : Have you seen yourself? I’m 100% a lesbian and you’re extremely cute.

**Don’t Have a Cow, it’s Manaow** : he wants the ego boost i bet

**Can take a PUNch** : i’m just a mechanic’s boyfriend what’s so cute about that ROFL

**Zen Likes Men** : trust me pun you’re cute

#####

_ Hotel *Stars*  _

**zig-zag-zol** : is anyone in this hotel straight cause i just caught p’oam and p’phume stealing a kiss in the room where we keep the towels

**I’m the WINner** : what, were p’wharn and p’pat kicked out or something??

**Pow-Pow-Pao** : EVERYONE RECORD THIS WIN RESPONDED TO ZOL 

**When Life Gives You Lemons…** : OH MY GOD 

**Zen Garden** : p’valen and p’nook are straight i’m pretty sure, i dunno about the staff past the chefs and baristas 

**My Name is Tutor, Not Tor** : N’Zol, why do you care, are you writing more fanfiction or something?

**Farmer in the Del** : She is only working with what Manaow and I give her

**MuffinTops** : Win, that means you can relax then

**Pharmesan Cheese** : Seems like we are a very rainbow group, that’s so cool!

**I’m PUNny** : is it normal to be with only cishet people LMAO 

#####

_ Kitchen Group 2 _

**Kung Pao Chicken** : tutor stay in the cafe it’s safer 

**I never lose I only Win** : 7 points and i have to pay for a pan I TOLD THEM I SUCKED AT COOKING

**Troubleshooter Tutor** : ...Pao, please tell me when it’s safe to come back

**_Tuesday_   
**

_ Baristas+Oam GC _

**Bloom with Phume** : Did Chef Man rip Win a new one or something yesterday cause he looks pissed

**Oam the Poem** : He burned a pan that had nothing in it

**Tom Cat** : dfseifjksodfjewiuh how do you do THAT

**Oam the Poem** : He can be a little absentminded. At least he didn’t cause a whole fire!

**Golf of Clubs** : that would have sucked for Pharm, poor guy

**Tom Cat** : it would have sucked for EVERYONE 

#####

_ Housekeeping 2 _

**Zoly Moly** : i know you guys don’t usually help me 

**Zoly Moly** : but this is the biggest bedroom here

**Zoly Moly** : and they left a MESS

**Zoly Moly** : can you guys help me please?

**Pharm Alarm** : Give us one second, sorry!

**Tops not Mops** : Zol, learn from us: knock

#####

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : P’Dean, I lost points with Tops today

**Lean Clean Dean** : How?? Why??

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : We opened the room on people by accident, which cost us four points each

**Lean Clean Dean** : Was the sign on “Clean us”?

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : Yes, but we didn’t knock like we are supposed to, so we accidentally woke up a couple, I think their names were Ting and Tang? Not sure

**Lean Clean Dean** : Are you okay? 

**Pharmesan Photatos** : P’Dean! We’re fine. We learned something and got a fair punishment. 

#####

**Valen is not a Valet** : Mom said you’re going to come over to see the hotel?

**Suthee not Sutures** : yeah probably next week

**Valen is not a Valet** : Just a warning: I haven’t told anyone I’m a twin. 

**Suthee not Sutures** : fair, i don’t tell people i’m a twin either

#####

_ Apartment shenanigans  _

**Pun the Alien** : how’s the apartment going without me?

**Nott-y:** Grab still hasn’t paid any rent, and somehow the brothers got an audition their cousin Mek heard about. 

**oooommmm** : i have a date with yuri later today also her big sister interned at your hotel apparently pun her name is ying i met her yesterday and shes kinda scary

**Nott-y** : You have a date with N’Yuri every day, Om

**Pun the Alien** : Porpla allows Yuri in then? Also I saw Ying at the business party LMAO

**Leg** : no she sneaks in every day

**Pun the Alien** : really?

**oooommmm** : i take her out to beautiful places arm is lying 

**Nott-y** : Pun, the next time you get a chance, come visit so the brothers will calm down 3.14%

**_Wednesday_   
**

**Pao Wow** : how did you get my line phi?

**Not Tom Riddle** : nong pun

**Pao Wow:** welp time to kill someone

**Not Tom Riddle** : really? did you not want my line?

**Pao Wow** : its not that i was planning to flirt my way into getting into it 

**Not Tom Riddle** : i can delete it and let you do that

**Pao Wow** : want to help me hide a body first?

#####

**Love is a PUN** : just lost 3 points for accidentally spilling my coffee on a customer 

**Love is a kNOTT** : How many points have you lost total then?

**Love is a PUN** : 8 LMAO

**Love is a PUN** : Pao lost 3 too when he spit out his drink laughing at me ROFL

**Love is a kNOTT** : Pao’s social media doesn’t mention that fact…

**Love is a PUN** : i haven’t even been checking his social medias LMAO

**Love is a kNOTT:** I’ve noticed a barista coming up more and more...don’t tell Chino 

#####

**See you Duen** : i think my friend might be coming to your hotel soon

**See you Duen** : him and his boyfriend

**guac-a-Zol-e** : what do they look like 

**guac-a-Zol-e** : i want to keep an eye out

**See you Duen** : my friend is mixed and has tattoos

**See you Duen** : his boyfriend is very handsome

**guac-a-Zol-e** : thanks for letting me know!

#####

_ Anything Goes _

**ZenTen** : lost a point because of you guys

**Chaos-Master-Junior** : OOOOOH WHAT DID YOU DO????

**Chaos-Master-Natee:** AND WHY ARE YOU BLAMING US?

**ZenTen** : i was on my phone trying to read your ten billion messages when a customer came up

**SyFyZon** : Zen, you need to ignore the heathens. 

**soccer &japan** : we’ve tried to stop them, they don’t listen

**Chaos-Master-Junior** : WE JUST MISS YOU OKAY 

**Chaos-Master-Natee** : YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHATS UP WITH US WHEN YOURE GONE

**ZenTen** : if you say so

#####

_ We Were Stars of the Hotel Kind _

**Formerly Wan** : So far, still no major drama

**Nook with a Book** : you’re going to jinx it!

**Akk Attack** : that’s good! We’re still getting adjusted to the new place

**Many a Neung Day** : any couples come in? or do you think they’re just friends when they’re the same gender?

**OK** : NEUNG CHILL

**Don’t Phoeey, it’s Toey** : kay brought out the caps everyone RUN

**Leave a message at the Tone** : neung, for the record, i still don’t understand that either

**Ping Pong** : it’s still hilarious a year later, sorry akk

**Pin the Kin** : *attempts to hide in thought they were just friends*

**ring-a-ling-Ying** : *uses her superior spying skills to out kin*

_**Thursday** _

_ The Mixed Kid Strugglebus _

**Ram the Lamb** : Does anyone else get weirdly hit on for being mixed or is that just me

**Yes autocorrect my name is Marwin** : no not really no one at my internship cares

**One in a MILlion** : I’ve used it to hit on people tbh 

**PHArmacy** : I was a Moon but I don’t think it was because I was mixed. Why?

**Ram the Lamb** : Get this: I was weirdly hit on for being mixed

**PHArmacy** : Well us mixed cousins have to stick together

**One in a MILlion** : Hit on them back. You even have that awesome Australian accent

**Ram the Lamb** : No.

**Yes autocorrect my name is Marwin** : you’re coming to my hotel ram i thought i heard my mom say?

**Ram the Lamb** : ...how did you find that out if we’re related on the Thai side and I only told my mom

**Yes autocorrect my name is Marwin** : moms talk what else can i say 

#####

**Stolen Lemons** : hey you need to meet my fellow interns!

**Cake or Death** : ooooh yeah!

**Stolen Lemons** : have i told anyone im a twin shoot

**Cake or Death** : is it chaos time then? im in

**Stolen Lemons** : heck yeah but don’t make me lose more points just lost 2 for misspelling someones nickname and they had a hissy fit

**Cake or Death** : customers amiright

#####

**Nook Hates to Cook** : Hey, you should come and meet me at some point! It’s been a while since we’ve met up ever since that family reunion, tbh

**A Pair of Pears** : You work at that hotel right?

**Nook Hates to Cook** : Yeah, but you could just come for the cafe, lots of people do

**A Pair of Pears** : I’ll tell Earn!

#####

_ Girl Power  _

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : y’all this fic is going so well 

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : its not as popular but the hit/like/comment ratio is higher

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : i need to write more girls love it seems

**And Now Manaow** : yay!!!!

**101 Delmatiations** : Have you considered OC’s?

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : oh so you do read fanfic

**101 Delmatiations** : Of fictional people yes, not of real people.

#####

**A-O-Kay** : Hey how’s the internship going?

**Spinning Tops** : Not too bad, there was a mixup earlier though where Del (front desk) and Tutor (kitchen) both called me at the same time and caused confusion. They both lost 3 points but since I was caught in the middle, I just got a warning

**A-O-Kay** : Sounds more fair than when I was there then

**_Friday_   
**

_ Neer the Engines _

**Should be Tutoring** : Are you guys doing hazing duties now?

**Sci_Fi_Saifah** : we’re taking a break, my Zon has brought us snacks

**night to Day** : so has Hwahwa, not that Zol would care about that

**Should be Tutoring** : N’Zol has actually gotten better, tbh. Although she lost five points by not cleaning up a room in time because she was “struck by inspiration” and just pulled out her phone and wrote

#####

**Mark in the Dark** : you didn’t contact us for a whole month, how typical of you

**Lucky Win** : hey in my defense it was super busy especially with housekeeping now im in the kitchen 

**Mark in the Dark** : you? In the kitchen? lmaoooooo

**Mark in the Dark** : anyways, call mom at some point

#####

_ Pharm and his Phi’s _

**Sorn hates corn** : So, N’Pharm, does the food at the hotel compare to mine?

**Sin-cos-tan** : Sorn, leave him alone

**Pharm Charm** : It’s not as good as yours, P’Sorn

**Sorn hates corn** : If that’s the case, bring more of your interns over 

**Dean in Jeans** : Sorry Sorn, Pharm’s food is even better than yours

**Pharm Charm** : P’Dean!!

#####

_ Brothers are a bother _

**Don of the Dawn** : del, your story is so not intense

**Swimming with Delphins** : WHY ARE YOU READING IT DON

**Deanpool** : He has no life other than annoying P’Sin

  
  


#####

_ Baristas Only _

**Tom not jerry** : man with all of them having faens already this year isn’t as fun as other years

**out Golfing** : Phume whats your guess again?

**No Gloom with Phume** : halfway mark

**out Golfing** : i still say end.

**Tom not jerry** : what are you talking about

**out Golfing** : don’t worry about it Tom

**Tom not jerry** : bruh what tell me

**No Gloom with Phume** : okay you know what, you might win Golf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, a mixed kid: what if most the mixed kids in the BLs I've watched were related? And cousins? I like that (did the episode of Ingredients where we see Win's brother scare me before I watched it? Yes. But it all worked out, thankfully) (Also, it's Ram from My Engineer, Pha from 2moons2, and Mil from 2gether)
> 
> Also me: if I had to make a family tree with the connections I've made, how complicated would it be?


	9. Prepare For Trouble and Make It...Quadruple??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a confusing day at Love Paradise Hotel when twins and doppelgangers make appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this was one of my favorite chapters to write

After an uneventful weekend, the interns prepared for their third week of their second month. Win was ready to get out of the kitchen, and Zol was ready to get out of housekeeping, but their wants paled in comparison to Pun, who hated being at the front desk. He was sick of giggling girls and blushing boys. He just wanted to be back at the apartment, where yes, it was chaotic, but it was also home. 

* * *

The day started confusingly for Pun when he went to the cafe before his shift and saw two Manaows.

“Hi Pun!” one Manaow said. “This is my twin sister Cake, she goes to a different uni”

“It’s just as filled with boys though” the second Manaow--Cake, Pun supposed--said. 

Pun shook his head and went to the counter to get his free drink of the day.

“The special?” Tom asked.

Pun nodded, watching the two squeal as they compared notes. 

“They’re extremely alike, I’m surprised Manaow kept this a secret” Golf remarked as he wiped a clean cup dry. 

“Is the twin staying all day?” Pun asked, noticing her eyes following him. He didn’t want to deal with that.

“I doubt it, Manaow isn’t off today” Phume called.

“Thank goodness” Pun muttered, accepting his drink from Tom. He supposed he could have remembered that himself, but seeing two Manaows had made that knowledge fly from his head. As he sat down to drink his mocha with vanilla, he saw Win come in and stop in his tracks. 

“TWO OF THEM??” Win nearly shrieked. 

“You’re being rude, Win” Zol said as she snaked around him. 

Win shook his head and left without a drink. Pun felt sorry for Pao and Tutor, knowing that they would be bugged by the easily excited, very dramatic Win all day. 

Once Pun finished his drink, he went to the front desk, feeling tired already. His every move had been followed by Cake, which he immensely disliked. Fortunately, Phume had been correct and Cake had left by hugging her sister goodbye. Manaow was chatting with Del at the other desk about her sister, while Zen looked at Pun with sympathy. 

“You okay, Pun?” he asked.

“Just a little tired. Not used to getting this much attention” Pun replied grumpily. 

“Yeah, Junior’s mentioned how chaotic it can be at his sister’s apartment” Zen smiled. 

Pun made a face, then helped the customers that--of course--came up to him, not Zen, not Del, not Manaow, but him. 

The morning passed by slowly, with Pun checking out customers and giving them towels. Del seemed to notice he wasn’t in a good mood and was helping by giving the customers the information he wasn’t willing to give, which he was grateful for. 

* * *

During a lull, Pun could have sworn he saw two Valens, but his attention was taken by a pair of two guys around his age who had their arms interlocked. 

“Hi gorgeous, I’m Park. We’re looking for the perfect room, with the perfect man, for us perfect twins” the one with a slightly rounder face said.

“King??” the other asked, looking surprised. 

“Mild? Do you know this handsome fella?” the one who had called him gorgeous asked.

“Do you two want a room or not?” Pun asked, not in the mood to deal. He felt extremely uneasy with these two, a sentiment that seemed to be shared with his fellow interns, who had all stiffened when the two approached.

“Yes, we do, two twin beds, please. But don’t you recognize me, King?” the one who called him King asked.

“My name is Pun” Pun said as he looked at Zen’s screen, where there were listings showing the available rooms. “I’m sorry but we don’t have any rooms with two twin beds available. We have two double beds, though, which will be a 320 baht increase” he said, hoping the increase in price would drive the two away. 

“Double beds? It would be a shame if we had to share those beds” Park said, placing his hand on Pun’s arm, untroubled when Pun yanked his arm away. 

“Park, don’t kid yourself, I’m the more handsome twin” Mild said, smiling at Pun creepily. “But we’ll take it” 

Pun managed to get through the transaction without killing anyone. When the two finally turned away, the four interns looked at each other, troubled. The vibes the two set off were creepy.

As Pun watched the two head towards their room, Pharm and Tutor came in. Pun figured they were on break and were heading to the cafe. That probably was their plan, but Park and Mild had other ideas, it seemed. Park went to Pharm, while Mild went to Tutor. Pun couldn’t hear their words, but Pharm looked panicked and Tutor looked mad. When Park actually touched Pharm’s face, Pun was ready to jump the desk to save the smaller intern, but he didn’t have to when both twins were grabbed by the wrist and slammed against the wall. 

“How DARE you touch the staff like that” Valen growled, holding one twin in each hand. 

“Suthee? What are you doing working at a hotel?” Park asked, looking confused.

“My name is Valen, and I’m inheriting this hotel at some point and trust me, I do not want anyone who harrasses the staff in here”

“They’re just interns” Mild sniffed, although he looked spooked.

“No one is ‘just’ anything. Give me your keys and get OUT” Valen ordered. 

When the two didn’t react, Valen huffed and took the room cards out of Mild’s hand, then took them by the wrists again and dragged them out of the hotel. The four at the front desk looked at each other, then at Pharm and Tutor. 

“Sorry about that” Valen came back in, dusting his hands. 

Clapping from a doorway startled everyone.

“Good job little bro!” cheered someone who looked exactly like Valen but wearing a medical coat.

“Suthee, I’m three minutes younger” Valen said, rolling his eyes. 

“P’Valen, you’re a twin too??” Manaow asked. 

“Yes, I go to the same uni as your twin if you’re not Cake” Suthee replied, looking Manaow up and down.

“Nope, I’m Manaow. How funny! P’Valen, our twins go to the same uni and we both work here and we had no idea!” 

“Suthee here didn’t want to do the business thing, so he stayed here and is a medical student” Valen explained. “I’ll be inheriting the hotel at some point and he’ll be a doctor” 

Valen then went to Pharm and Tutor, who were standing still in shock, putting his arms on their shoulders and taking them to the cafe. Pun could hear him saying they could get two drinks that day and he would pay for them and to not worry about getting straight back to work, that he would text Chef Man and P’Mod. 

“P’Valen is so cool” Manaow said admiringly.

“For a straight guy, yeah he is” Suthee said, watching the trio leave. 

“Does that mean you aren’t?” Del asked absentmindedly.

“There’s a boy at school I’m interested in” Suthee admitted as his phone rang. “Oops, this is him. Nice talking to you guys though” he said, picking up the call with a smile.

* * *

Eating his lunch, Pun went over what happened with Pao. A few of the other interns were there as well, but they were talking amongst themselves, leaving Pun with only Pao. Pun was fine with this, as he was still upset over the creepy twins.

“One touched Pharm! How can you just do that?? Touch someone who is clearly panicking?” Pun griped.

“Isn’t that sort of how you got your boyfriend though?” Pao asked through a mouthful of chicken.

“I wasn’t panicking, I was just confused. Also, Nott gives off nothing but good vibes. You know this. Also also, I could have left at any time, I wasn’t trapped in a job setting like Pharm. I just needed a place to stay” 

“Arm gives off even more good vibes” Pao said thoughtfully. 

“These twins, on the other hand...nothing but creepy vibes” Pun ignored the slight jab at his boyfriend. 

“Good thing Valen was there, then” Pao commented.

“Yeah, Valen the twin. Along with Manaow the twin” Pun rolled his eyes. “Is anyone else here a twin, I wonder?” 

“Well, they say everyone on Earth has several doppelgangers. I’ve read seven and forty-one, so either way, extremely low chances of meeting them, considering there are 7.8 billion people on this planet” Pao shrugged. 

* * *

The two finished their lunches and headed back to their respective stations. Pun was ready for the day to be over, but he knew he wouldn’t get his wish when he noticed people coming over out of the corner of his eye. They seemed to be wandering a little, one of them touching the various plants in the room. As luck would have it though, Del and Manaow were on their lunch break and Zen was using the restroom, so he was the one would have to deal with them. 

“Hi, welcome to the Love Para-” Pun, who had been looking down, looked up--at himself. Stunned, he pushed his hair back--which the other Pun did as well. 

“P’King??” the sudden voice startled both of them, and Pun noticed that this doppelganger’s...boyfriend he guessed, judging by their interlocked hands, was mixed and had several tattoos. 

“Ai’Ning, you startled me!” the doppelganger said.

Cool Boy...Pun had to admit the nickname fit the young man. He was looking between Pun and his boyfriend, looking very confused. The doppelganger--King--Pun reminded himself--looked slightly lost in thought, then shook himself out of it, reaching out and touching his boyfriend’s face. 

“No, Ram, I promise I don’t have a twin I didn’t tell you about” King reassured his boyfriend.

“Literally impossible” Pun mumbled under his breath, thinking about what Pao had said earlier. It looked like he had met one of his doppelgangers--which Pun figured would never happen, since it shouldn’t be possible. 

“So…you guys want a room, right?” Pun asked. 

“Yes, please” King said, turning his attention away from his boyfriend. “What rooms do you have available?”

The transaction passed quickly, with King getting several silent answers from Ram, who still looked slightly dazed at the fact that his boyfriend had a doppelganger. 

When the transaction was over, Pun sighed, glad that it was over, running his hand through his hair. 

“Hey, you okay?” Zen asked, having come back from the restroom.

“Just saw my doppelganger but yeah, I’m fine” Pun replied.

“Oh, yeah I saw him. He looks exactly like you” Zen said. “I was like ‘no way is Pun also a twin’”   


“I can promise you, that guy is in no way related to me” Pun said firmly. 

* * *

When Win’s shift was over, he passed Pun heading to his room. They waved at each other, and Win went to the cafe, where he would be meeting Ram, and he could finally get his drink, which he had passed in favor of being left alone from Manaow and her twin. 

“Hi Win, we missed you this morning” Golf teased Win as he came up to the counter.

“Did you see the two Manaows?” Win asked grumpily. He had gotten more used to her and Zol but he still sometimes felt like a piece of meat with them. His friends had teased him and Tops, but they still treated him like a person. 

“I did, and the two Valens, and the two Puns” Tom said from where he was making a hot chocolate. “Valen never told us he was a twin, so rude. He goes to Boston to study and just neglects to tell us he has a doctor twin” 

“P’Valen seems to be pretty quiet” Win said absentmindedly, watching Phume make latte art, not really listening to Tom. 

“Anyway, what would you like, Win?” Golf asked. 

“My usual” Win answered.

The three baristas looked at each other. Phume mouthed “decaf” to Tom, who nodded as he started making the drink. 

Once Win got his drink, he looked around for his cousin. He didn’t seem to be here quite yet, so Win sat down at a table next to a table with two guys and two girls. He thought one of the girls looked a little like Nook, but thought nothing of it. He also thought the other girl looked vaguely familiar, like he had done a gig with her. He pulled out his phone when he overheard a familiar name. 

“Yeah, P’Akk asked Beam and I to be his groomsmen at his wedding. He said that his friend Kin would be the best man” a tall guy wearing a sweater that Win had seen on Pun before said. 

“What about Type?” asked the tan, Latino-ish looking guy across from him.

“He was never close to Type, and he wouldn’t want to do it anyway, you know Type” was the reply.

“Didn’t he not approve of your dating at first?” asked one of the girls. 

“Pear, you’ve heard this story ten billion times” reprimanded the other girl. 

“I like hearing it, Earn! Sue me” 

“Yeah, this nuisance likes telling the story now. I remember when he just wanted a fake boyfriend…” 

“Saraleo!”

“Khun Tine, you know my name is Sarawat, not Saraleo” teased the Latino-ish looking guy. 

The tall guy stuck out his tongue, and the four of them laughed. Win shrugged, wondering if it was the Akk Neung never shut up about, when Nook came over and hugged one of the girls, explaining to the group that she was-apparently- Pear’s cousin. She sat down and explained her job, while Win waited until  _ his  _ cousin appeared in front of him. 

“Ram! Hey!” Win greeted him with a fist bump. He knew Ram wouldn’t be talking much, but it was still nice to be catching up with him. 

“Hi Win” Ram said quietly, looking at someone at the counter, who was touching a plant while ordering. “My boyfriend is going to be with us, if that’s okay” 

Win nodded distractedly, having received a text from Tops about how his shift was over, so he would be in their room. When Win looked up again, sipping from his drink, Ram was looking softly at someone who looked exactly like Pun, causing him to choke on his drink. Ram thumped him on the back as Win coughed. He looked over at the baristas accusingly. 

“Two Puns!” they said in unison. 

Win made a face at them, then looked back at Ram and the Pun-look-alike. 

“Who’s the boyfriend?” he asked Ram.

“This is P’King, he’s an engineer like me” Ram replied. “And no, the ‘Pun’ that works here is not his twin”

“Ai’Ning, this is the fifth time today we’ve had to explain that” King said with a laugh, sliding into a chair. “I’ll admit, though, seeing my doppelganger wasn’t something I was expecting today. You’re Ram’s cousin?”

Win nodded. “On the Thai side. My mom’s British. Has Ram told you about our group chat?” 

“No, he hasn’t” King said, looking interested. 

“Win, are you going to spill all our secrets?” Ram asked, looking pained. 

“What, the very obvious ‘these four dudes are mixed’ one?” Win asked, put out.

“Oh” 

“You have more mixed cousins?” King asked.

“Yup, Pha, who’s also half British, and P’Mil, who’s half American” Win explained. “But we’re all related on the Thai side. Our parents think it’s hilarious they all had mixed kids. The family reunions are so loud with both English-in three accents- and Thai being spoken” 

Ram rolled his eyes. The conversation changed to other topics, and Win found that King, while kind and caring like Pun, was a lot more talkative and very observant. He was also obsessed with plants. When Win had finished his drink, he excused himself and went up to his room. 

“Hi Win” Tops said, dressed in his pajamas and drying his hair with a towel. Win’s face softened, seeing Tops look so cute in his pajamas. 

“What?” Tops looked over himself, looking confused. 

“Nothing, you’re just cute” Win said, coming over and taking the towel from Tops. “Here, let me” 

Tops smiled patiently and sat down on the bed, letting Win dry his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sammy so much, imagine if she did play twins in a BL
> 
> Me watching My Engineer: wow Mild gives me 2moons2 Park vibes! So now they're twins! Thank god Valen drinks his respect juice on the *daily*! (Me finding out Scott-Arm in YYY-was OG Park: .......what?????????) 
> 
> Beam, Akk, and Tine cousins and they are all incredibly dense together
> 
> EarnPear for LIIIIIIFFFEEEEE


	10. A Day In the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, quiet interlude of a day in the life of the internship

After the eventful Monday, several days passed without anything out of the ordinary happening. Win got slightly better at cooking, Tops and Pharm exchanged recipes, Zol added two more chapters to her novel, Pun’s look-alike left, and Del and Manaow lost a point each for talking instead of immediately helping some customers. Everyone was looking forward to their third month, but they still had a little more to go. 

* * *

“Pharm, do we have enough towels?” Tops asked before they entered the room they were about to clean. 

Pharm counted the towels on the cart. “Yes, but we’re going to need more at the next room” he replied. 

“Okay, let’s clean this room and then we can get more” 

Pharm nodded and they entered the room, slipping their shoes off and getting into their now familiar routine of cleaning the room.

* * *

“Pao, you don’t need to take a picture of peeled vegetables, you know that right?” Oam asked amusedly. 

“You didn’t even do those” Win sniffed. He knew he was on vegetable duty most of the time since he was still apt to leave something cooking a little too long.

“My social media presence demands it” Pao said, shrugging and snapping another photo. 

* * *

“Thank you, enjoy your stay!” Del sent off the customer and their kids with a smile, frowning once they had left. 

“Uh oh, bad day?” Zen asked, noticing her frown. 

“Zol was up all night working on the novel” Del admitted, running her hand over her eyes. “I’m just tired from the light being on, I’m not used to sharing a room. I never had to, being the only girl with brothers” 

“Well tell me if you need me to take over” Zen said, Pun nodding next to him.

“Del, you okay?” Manaow asked, having come back from her break.

“Just sleepy” Del said, sending her a soft smile. 

* * *

“Here’s your curry, here’s your noodles, here’s your fried rice, and here’s your salad” Tutor said as he served the four young men in front of him. 

“Hey, how’s it working here?” one of them asked with a smile that showed off his deep dimples. “Kin and I--I’m Pong, by the way--did this last year” he said, gesturing at the tall one next to him. 

“It’s not bad. I’m learning a lot” 

“Phi, you never showed me the serving outfit, it’s so cute!” squealed the one across from Pong.

Pong rolled his eyes. “That’s my younger brother, Green. Yes, we both have dimples. Yes, we have heard that before” 

“Have you? Is that true?” asked the fourth one, who had a beard. “P’Kin, you’ve never mentioned how much you love Pong’s dimples…”

“Man!” Kin said, shooting a look at Pong. “Ignore my cousin, Pong”

“You guys are so alike, you know that?” Pong informed Kin.

“Not true, I’m not a scaredy-cat” Man argued. 

Tutor smiled politely and left. 

* * *

Zol passed Wharn and Pat as she got towels out of the linen room, noticing that their lips looked kiss swollen, but making no comments, simply waiing at them and getting the towels she needed. She did make a few mental notes, though. 

* * *

Later in the evening, Oam, Chef Man, and the baristas enjoyed their various drinks, gossiping since it had been a busy few days and they weren’t caught up.

“I know Win hates hearing it, but he and Tops really are cute together” Golf said. 

“Win needs to work on his cooking” Chef Man muttered. “How is he that bad in the kitchen?” 

Golf smiled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Hey, at least he does his work” Oam reminded them.

“How about Del and Manaow? They’re cute too” Phume said.

“And they’re even together for this month!” Tom remarked. “Unlike me and my single--”

“Language!” Golf said, laughing. 

Tom made a face at him, looking at his phone.

“If you’re looking at Pao’s social media, I’m going to stand up for Win and say those are the vegetables he peeled, not Pao” Oam said, sipping his drink. 

“Are you going to go after him?” Phume asked, curious. “I think he’s the only single guy in the group”

“Is he really?” Chef Man asked. 

“Let me think...Win and Tops have each other, Zen has a…” Phume started.

“Champ” Golf supplied.

“Champ, right. Pharm has a Dean, Tutor has a Fighter, Pun has a…”

“Nott” Golf said. 

“Yeah, Nott. You aren’t after Zol even if she is single, and Del and Manaow are taken as well. So yeah, Pao’s the only single guy in the group” Phume shrugged.

“Do we think Zol will find anyone?” Chef Man asked. 

Oam smiled mysteriously. 

“Okay Oam, what the heck does that smile mean” Tom asked. 

“Don’t worry about it, Tom” Oam said, adjusting his glasses. 

“Phume, come collect your mans” Tom said after staring at Oam.

“Gladly” 


	11. Cause You're Halfway In But Don't Take Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internship is half over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Lifehouse's "Halfway Gone"

“Well, you guys are officially half over! Please keep up the good work!” Krit said, having gone over the points (Pao had lost three when he had run into a customer in the cafe, spilling his drink on the customer, while Pun had lost two when he accidentally spilled a container of pens late at night in front of Krit).

* * *

Tops ran his hand over his forehead, wishing he wasn’t stuck with Zol again, but still grateful he would be in the kitchen. He hoped that having Zen with him would balance out Manaow, as well. 

* * *

“You ready to not deal with customers?” Del asked Tutor and Pun, both of them looking relieved to be in housekeeping. 

Del received two vigorous nods as a response. 

* * *

“Front desk, are you ready for us?” Pao joked to Pharm and Win.

“Dear universe, please don’t give us too many stupid customers or I may end up shanking someone” Win said, looking to the heavens. 

Pharm giggled, but looked a little nervous. 

* * *

“Well, N’Tops, you’re finally in the kitchen! We spent all of last month listening to Win moan about how you were the cook, and it’s clear you know what you’re doing” Chef Man praised Tops, who was bringing the simple curry to a boil. Chef Man had started with that since there was an unexpected rush of customers, when they usually started with peeling and whatnot. 

Tops flushed, embarrassed. He felt bad for Win, knowing Win had not liked being in the kitchen. Manaow and Zol looked proud of him, while Zen flashed him a smile. 

* * *

“You three can work together, as a pair and a single, or separately, it’s up to you” P’Tuck told the three new housekeepers. 

The three of them glanced at each other. 

“I’m okay working on my own” Pun shrugged. 

“So am I” Del admitted. 

“Same here” Tutor said. 

The three of them looked at each other, silently making sure everyone was making this decision on their own, not because of pressure. They found that they were all okay with it, so they turned to P’Tuck and told her they were fine doing it on their own. She showed them how to do everything, then left them to work. 

* * *

“Enjoy your stay!” Pao said cheerfully, giving the room keys to his newest customers. When they had left, he saw Pharm looking at him. 

“You’re good at that” Pharm said solemnly. 

“What, dealing with customers?” Pao asked.

Pharm nodded, looking at Pao with big eyes. 

Pao shrugged. “I had to deal with Pun and his father, that helped me prepare for anything. Trust me when I say I’ll go to the ends of the world for Pun” he said, rolling his eyes and smirking a little. 

“You know, at first I thought you two were boyfriends” Win admitted from where he was at the other desk. “You guys hang out a lot, but then I saw that the energy wasn’t boyfriend energy”

“We were social media boyfriends for a year, that’s understandable” Pao said, smiling. 

“Why do that?” Win asked, a little grumpily.

“The benefits are good, and there are a lot of free perks. Plus it was a way to show Pun’s dad that Pun was okay--that’s a whole complicated story though, and not my story to tell. Don’t press him, either” 

Win and Pharm nodded, showing that they understood, and Pao knew that Pun wouldn’t be bothered by these two, knowing they liked their privacy themselves. 

* * *

Pun hummed as he straightened the room, enjoying the fact that he didn’t have to deal with customers anymore. Once it was ready, he left with the cart, passing Tutor, who also looked happy to be out of customers’ wrath. They nodded at each other, both content to be behind the scenes of the hotel. Pun went into the room where they kept supplies and stocked up with more towels, sheets, and cleaning products. As he was leaving, Del entered the room, looking cheerful. 

“Hi Pun, are there any stuffed animals left in there?” she asked. “P’Mod said that three rooms wanted them for the kids”

“Yeah, I saw seahorses, elephants, and raccoons on a shelf, but they’re on a higher shelf, do you want me to get them for you?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, that would be great!” Del said. 

“How many do you need?” 

“Let me check my notes” Del got out her notebook and checked. “I need three for one room, two for the other two”

“Any you want in particular?”

“Pick whatever you want, there weren’t any requests past ‘stuffed animals’”

Pun went back and got her three elephants, two seahorses, and two raccoons. When he came out holding them all, Del giggled. 

“You look like you won big time at a carnival” 

“Yes, I won ‘best towel folder’ didn’t you know?” Pun joked.

The two of them got the stuffed animals settled onto Del’s cart, making sure they wouldn’t fall out. 

“Thanks, Pun” Del called as she walked away.

“No problem” As he walked to the next room, Pun mused on how cute the hotel could be, and if anyone in the apartment would like stuffed animals to randomly show up in their rooms.

* * *

“Pharm, how do you keep your cool so easily in the kitchen?” Zen asked, their first day of their third month over. Zen still felt the slight tingle in his hands--and the end of his nose, which was really bizarre, that had never happened to him before--from being stressed. The rush had caused Chef Man to lose his temper when Zol and Manaow took a little too long to wash dishes, and even though neither of the girls lost points due to Oam’s interference, the whole thing had set Zen on edge. The second he had been allowed to leave, he had almost ran to the safety of their shared room. 

“I don’t know, I think I just get really focused on cooking? I’m not sure, but everyone says I look really peaceful when I’m cooking” Pharm said. “Why, what happened?” 

“Just a really big rush we weren’t expecting one” Zen said shortly, not wanting to think about it.

“Looking forward to going back to housekeeping, then?” Tutor asked from his bed, laying down on his stomach and looking at his phone.

“Definitely. Organization is much more up my alley rather than cooking. I can cook, but I don’t work well under stress, and Chef Man…”

“Can be intense” Tutor finished for him.

Zen flashed Tutor a grateful smile. This internship had brought them a little closer than just being “friends with Zon” and Zen was happy about that. 

“Can he?” Pharm asked in surprise.

“If you’re not the best at cooking, yeah. You were with Del and Pun, right? They’re quick learners. But Win...not so much” Tutor said. “There was a lot of scolding. But I’m guessing it will be you, Pao, and Tops in the kitchen in the fourth month, so I doubt you’ll see much of that side of Chef Man” 

“Do you two know what you’ll be doing for the fourth month?” Pharm asked.

“Housekeeping” the other two replied in unison, Tutor smirking at their decisiveness. 

“I wonder who’s going to join us” Zen mused aloud.

“Probably Pun, maybe Del” Tutor said.

“I know Manaow will want to be at the front desk” Pharm supplied. “I would guess Zol would too, she loves people watching” 

“Well, then maybe Win will be joining us” Tutor said. “I know he’s better about them now, but I don’t think he could deal being in between them for a month, even if he doesn’t particularly like housekeeping” 

The three of them looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what tomorrow would bring, let alone the next month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm team "Pao is also an alien" but I might be proven wrong 
> 
> The nose-tingling thing is something that happened to me when I was extremely stressed in an out-of-control situation and it was the weirdest feeling ever and I hope I never feel it again


	12. SuperFight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uneventful day means Win introduces the interns to the game SuperFight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this game and often use it in a "describes characters with it" way. Also, I just made them play it the way I played it with my friends, not the way the game says to play it.

The next day, Pun, first one to arrive for breakfast, put in his earbuds as he waited for the others. 

“What are you listening to?” Zol asked, startling him enough that his spoon dropped into his porridge. “I love using song titles as my chapter titles”

“No ‘good morning’ for Pun?” Pao remarked as he slid next to Pun, his plate holding toast with three different jams. Once he had settled in, he started taking pictures.

“Good morning Pun. What are you listening to?” Zol asked again, sticking her tongue out at Pao.

“A song in English” Pun said.

“Called…”

“Fade Away” 

“Never heard of it, who’s it by?” Zol asked curiously. 

“A Canadian singer-songwriter” Pun said shortly. He showed her the screen of his phone, just as it changed to something else. 

“That doesn’t look like English to me” 

Pun glanced at the phone, where Chinese characters were now scrolling through.

“Oh, that’s…’Photosynthesis’” he said as he clicked past it. 

“Pun, what is that? Spanish??” Zol looked confused. 

“French” he replied. “Spanish doesn’t use that many ‘u’s”

“What the heck is your music taste?” Zol demanded. 

“I like it, I listen to it?” Pun was slightly confused why this was a big deal. 

Pao snorted. 

“Zol, are you harassing Pun on his music taste? I’m a musician, it’s better to be well rounded” Win said, having caught the tail end of the conversation. 

“He’s listening to music in three different languages!” Zol exclaimed.

“And…” Win said, sounding bored. 

“I actually have...wait let me check” Pun went through his music, keeping track on his fingers. “Eighteen. Eighteen different languages”

The clattering of silverware made Pun look up. 

“Is that...weird?”

“A little, yeah” Win looked sheepish as he picked up his utensils. “I wasn’t expecting eighteen. I have about four different languages in my playlists”

Pun opened his mouth to say something, but Pao elbowed him, shooting him a look. Pun kept the fact that he could understand all the lyrics to all the songs in the eighteen different languages to himself. 

* * *

The day went by quickly for all ten interns, going smoothly to everyone’s relief. Despite it being a Tuesday, all of them decided to hang out, which they hadn’t done as a full group since the first month. Since it was extremely hot and muggy, they decided to grab dinner at the street vendors, then hang out in Pharm, Tutor, and Zen’s room, since they had the biggest one. 

* * *

“Hey, cooks, how does this food compare to your own food?” teased Tutor, who was eating his noodles as he sat at the table with Pharm and Zen.

“It’s pretty good” Tops said from the floor, where he was leaning on Win, concentrating on not spilling his soup.

“Street food is best when it isn’t trying too hard” Pao said as he ate his shish kebabs on the couch, squished in between Pun and Manaow. “The hipster stuff sucks” 

“I would have thought you liked that kind of stuff” Zol said thoughtfully from Pharm’s bed, where she was sitting with Del, as they had finished their food. 

“Cause of the social media thing?” Pao asked.

“Yeah” 

Pao shrugged. “Zol, you know everyone’s points right? What are they? If that’s okay with everyone”

Win looked a little apprehensive but nodded at Zol to let her know she could say the point amount. 

“I’m going to go low to high, okay?” 

Everyone nodded.

“Win has 79 points, I have 84, Tutor has 87, Manaow has 88, Pao has 89, Pun has 90, Tops has 91, Pharm has 93, Del has 93, and Zen has 95. Pretty high scores, everyone!”

Everyone cheered and toasted with their various drinks from the street vendors.

* * *

As they finished their food, there was a slight lull in conversation. 

“Does anyone know any good group games? And don’t say ‘Never Have I Ever’, we aren’t in high school” Zol said. 

“Hey, Win, didn’t you bring that game you love here?” Tops asked.

“SuperFight? Yeah, I did! Explain the rules to them as I go get it. I’ll be right back, someone let me in” Win jumped up and left the room. 

“SuperFight? What’s that?” Manaow asked. 

“It’s a party game where you get a white card that says who you are and two black cards that have your powers, or what you’re armed with, or what your defenses are. You have to argue on how you’d win with the cards you have. It’s pretty fun” Tops explained. 

A knock at the door meant that Win was back, so Del let him in. 

“Tops, you explained?” Win asked, as he went through the box of cards. 

“Yup, do you want to do the regular game or melee it?”

“What’s the difference?” Pharm asked. 

“Regular is one vs one and the winner goes up, bracket style. Melee is everyone for themselves against everyone” Win said as he sat down on Zen’s bed. 

“I think melee sounds a lot more fun” Pao remarked. “Otherwise it might take a while” 

Everyone agreed, and after they threw all the food away, everyone got settled on either Zen or Pharm’s bed, or on the floor in between the two beds. Win passed around the cards and everyone got ready. There was giggling and a few questions about what some words were and who people were before they prepared to fight. 

“Well, since I control a tween army, I’m gonna send the tween army in first and let them die for me” Zol announced, who had a hockey player that healed a hundred times faster than normal and controlled a tween army. 

“I’m just gonna breathe fire on them, that should make them nice and crispy” Win replied, who had a morbidly obese bull that could breathe fire. 

“If I throw burritos at you, will that blind you? Otherwise I really can’t see a thing” Zen joked, as he was Rambo throwing burritos who relied on heat vision to see. 

“Hey, at least you aren’t as bad as me, I think I’m doomed no matter what, tunnels aren’t very helpful if I can’t stop dancing” Tops said, since he was Willy Wonka that couldn’t stop dancing but who could dig and run through tunnels with super speed. 

“I don’t think being a super genius boy band is very helpful if you’re breathing fire and we can only fly two feet above the ground” Pun said, making a face. 

“Well I’m going to say my robot exoskeleton saves me from the fire cause I can” Manaow said, showing the group her “super model that thinks the floor is actually lava and wearing a robot exoskeleton” cards.

“If you think the floor is lava, then I’m going to teleport to you and bite you, I’ll make sure to do it correctly so I can do it as I’m blind, you’re gonna die” Del told her girlfriend solemnly, as she had “rabid hippo that could teleport but goes blind for ten seconds after each time” cards.

“Well, I’m a pirate that can control all animals, so I’m just going to let Win the Bull and Del the Hippo fight to the death” Pao said. “And my neurotoxins that I spray are gonna melt your brains, Zen and Zol, if you guys are even alive, and your super genius boy band members are now super brain dead, sorry Pun” 

“Well, I’m an angel, so my brain is holy and therefore can’t be melted” Pharm, who was an angel that had hands instead of feet and could shoot glitter, informed Pao.

“Your neurotoxins also have no effect on me” Tutor told Pao. “I’m the Statue of Liberty and despite me carrying too many grocery bags, I can control the weather so I think I’ll send you through a tornado” 

“Oooh, an angel vs The Statue of Liberty….that’s a tough one” Pun said thoughtfully. 

“Neither can be killed” Win called out. 

“The  _ Amber Spyglass _ begs to differ” Zol said. “Angels die in that book” 

“The Statue of Liberty could be flattened though” Del said thoughtfully. 

“It controls the weather though” Zen reminded everyone. 

“I shoot glitter, that corrodes it” Pharm said confidently.

“If you say so” Tutor teased. “I could have the weather corrode the angel’s atoms into ten billion pieces” 

“I could bring myself back together, I’m an angel!” Pharm insisted, giggling. 

“Here, we’ll bring it to a vote” Pao said, playing peacemaker. “If you think an angel with hands instead of feet and shoots glitter could bring the Statue of Liberty who controls the weather and is carrying too many grocery bags, raise your hand”

Win, Manaow and Zen put their hands up. 

“3-5, sorry Pharm, Tutor wins this one” 

Pharm shrugged with a smile. “This was really fun, Win!”

“Another round, then?” Win asked. 

The other nine interns nodded enthusiastically, picking their cards and having a fight between: the Illuminati riding depressed centaurs inside giant hamster balls; a reggae band that had invisibility cloaks and rocket-powered roller skates; a college a cappella group that wore cement shoes but had a time machine phone booth; The U.N., who was wearing both tin foil hats and literal beer goggles; a senior citizen bowling team that was driving the Popemobile and armed with dynamite; the Kardashians, who couldn’t see yet could see three seconds into the future; a high school marching band that was made up of Beliebers and figuratively “on fire”; everyone at Burning Man, who had crowbars and voodoo dolls of opponents; conjoined twins that literally had their hearts on their sleeves and armed with an infinite sausage lasso; and the Men in Black wearing meat bikinis and sharpened stilettos. There were a lot of arguments and laughter, and everyone agreed that the game was a lot of fun. 

At ten, though, Tutor kicked everyone out, reminding them that they did have work the next day and that they couldn’t be noisy late at night. He was met with groans, but everyone dutifully left. 

* * *

“That was a lot of fun, wasn’t it?” Zol asked the other two girls, all of them showered and in pajamas. 

“Yeah, it was” Del answered from underneath the towel Manaow was drying her hair with. “I’m sorry I killed you with my rabid hippo, Manaow” 

“I got you back in the other round, no worries” Manaow said cheerfully, discarding the towel and grabbing a brush. 

Zol watched the two of them, something sticking in her throat as she watched them be cute and domestic and clearly in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pun is listening to Fade Away by Cameron Philip, Photosynthesis by Magic Power, and Ce Mur Qui Nous Separe from Miraculous Ladybug. Also, my headcanon is that Pun can speak/read/write every language on Earth perfectly because he's an alien and why not. Also, I'm the one who has songs in way too many languages (I think I'm up to 20 now actually)


	13. Brain Cells Have Left the Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior and Porpla come visit, as well as some former interns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this possible? No. Do I care? No. Porpla is Junior's big sister and that's the end of that.

As the week went by, both Pun and Zen were looking forward to their day off on Sunday, which they would be sharing with Win and Pharm. The interns rarely had a day off all together, but would go check out the city or hang out together at the hotel in small groups if they shared a day off. However, when Pun and Zen entered the cafe that Sunday, they both stopped in their tracks and tried to pull each other behind the corner, as well as trying to cover each other’s mouths. This caused a bit of confusion, but they both managed to get behind the corner without being seen by the people they were trying to not be seen by--although the baristas were amused by their antics. 

“What do you think they saw?” Phume asked quietly. 

Tom and Golf looked at the customers in the cafe. There was a mixed couple with their two kids, a brother and sister by their guess, and three thirteen year olds hanging out. 

“Maybe the thirteen year olds?” Tom asked, making sure to keep his voice low. “Thirteen year olds are scary”

Golf and Phume looked at each other, amused. 

“I have a feeling it’s the brother and sister” Golf said, watching the siblings point out things that amused them. 

* * *

From behind the corner, Pun and Zen were whispering to each other. 

“That’s--” they both got out before stopping. Pun gestured for Zen to go first. 

“That’s Junior, he’s one of my best friends, but he’s so chaotic”

“You said that he had an older sister, right? Well, that’s her. Porpla. She owns the apartment building I live at” Pun explained.

The two peeked out from behind the corner, Zen standing above Pun as they tried not to get caught. They glanced at each other when the two siblings talked with the baristas. When Tom gestured their way, the two of them quickly ducked back behind the corner. 

“One of our rooms?” Zen suggested quickly. 

Pun shook his head. “I don’t know about Junior, but I can tell you that Porpla can find you anywhere. And I mean anywhere. Running is pointless, at least for me” 

Zen tilted his head at that, but was immediately startled by Junior jumping on his back. 

“AI’ZEEEEEEEEEEEEN I’VE MISSED YOU!” Junior said, messing with his hair. 

Pun looked slightly nonplussed, but he was swept up in a giant hug by Porpla before he could react more strongly. 

“Pun! We’ve missed you at the hotel! First you leave us for a year, then you go to this hotel job! So Junior--my little brother--and I decided to come visit” 

As much as Pun hated to admit it, he felt some tears come to his eyes. He had missed the apartment and all its weird chaos. There was chaos here, but it was very mundane compared to the apartment chaos. 

“I’ve missed you too, Jiě” Pun told her. 

“So who’s the cutie my little brother is on top of?” Porpla asked, looking mischievous. 

“That’s Zen, one of my fellow interns” Pun explained. 

“He’s one of my best friends” Junior said, off of Zen but his arm thrown around the taller young man’s shoulders. 

Now that Junior was off of Zen, Pun could see the massive similarities between the two. If it wasn’t for the age gap, they could have been twins. 

“Oh yes, the one with the braces. You should bring your friends to the apartment someday, Junior! All of you guys are so cute!”

From behind Porpla, Zen could see Pun vigorously shaking his head. 

“Maybe” he told Porpla, since Porpla seemed really nice. He watched as Pun put his head in his hands. 

* * *

“What are we doing again? Weren’t we gonna hang out with Win and Pharm?” Pun whispered to Zen as they showed Porpla and Junior around.

“If you think that they can handle these two, feel free to invite them” Zen hissed back, keeping his eyes on his friend, who was being loud. 

Pun considered Zen’s words, then nodded in agreement. They would watch these two and hopefully send them on their merry way. 

“Pray Porpla doesn’t meet Zol or Manaow, but especially Zol” Pun looked a little freaked out by that possibility, so Zen made sure to keep a look out for her, even though he was pretty sure she would be stuck inside the kitchen that day. 

“If Junior meets the girls, expect flirting, especially with Del, since I’m pretty sure she’s her type”

“What, lesbian?” Pun said without thinking. 

Zen snorted. “Actually, you know what...P’Soda is lesbian, so yeah, you might be on to something there”

“Speak of the devil…” Del came out of a room, wheeling a cart that had several stuffed animals on them, the ones Pun had helped her get down.

“Who is the lovely lady?” Junior asked, receiving a stuffed animal that had fallen.

“Taken” Del said shortly. Zen and Pun didn’t know what had happened, but figured it had to do something with P’Mod. “If you guys see Zol, tell her that P’Mod’s ghost story is bad and I don’t understand why it left her sleepless when she was in housekeeping” 

Pun was confused but Zen chuckled and said he would if Del didn’t tell her herself before he got the chance. As Del left, Zen watched Junior, who was making fake heartbroken faces to his sister. 

“Junior, she’s taken. By one of our fellow interns, no less. Don’t worry, you’ll find someone someday” Zen put his arm around Junior, steering him towards the restaurant. 

* * *

The four of them sat at a table, Pun and Zen slightly on edge, unsure of what these two were capable of, but hoping that because it was a public setting, it wouldn’t be too bad. 

“Here are your dishes, guys” Even though a full time staff member had taken their order, Tops was serving them. 

“Thanks, Tops” Pun said as he took his dish from him.

“Oh, Pun, where do you get all these cute friends??” Porpla exclaimed. 

Tops smiled uncertainly, looking a little overwhelmed by Porpla’s forceful personality. Pun smiled reassuringly at Tops, who looked a little calmer when Porpla focused on her food. 

* * *

Once they had finished their food (the lunch went surprisingly well, filled with laughter from stories about the apartment and Zen’s friend group, but never going too far), Pun took Porpla to the front desk to meet Pao before she left. 

“Jiě! How’s the apartment?” Pao said with a big smile.

“That Yuri keeps trying to sneak in even though Om takes her on dates every day” Porpla pouted. 

“I bet it’s the thrill of the thing” Pao nodded solemnly. 

Porpla laughed and pinched his cheeks. She said goodbye to Pao and Pun, hugging Pun before she left with Junior. Once the two siblings were out of sight, Pun and Zen both let out sighs of relief. 

“That sigh could have knocked over Pharm if he was here!” Pao joked. “Was it really that bad?”

Pun shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “I thought it would be worse, actually. But you know Porpla” 

Pao nodded. “Well, you and Win are letting me fend for myself today, and I need to pay attention, so…”

Pun laughed, getting the hint. He and Zen left, texting Win and Pharm to see where they were.

* * *

“Tone! Akk! What are you guys doing here?” was what Win and Tops heard when they entered the cafe for their free drink, late in the evening. 

“Felt like popping by” the shorter one replied. “Tone missed working here, as well”

“Well, we’re glad to see you” Phume told them, a large grin on his face. “Unfortunately, you have to pay for your drinks now”

The two young men smiled widely, the shorter one bringing out his wallet to buy the drinks. Win and Tops waited behind them, Golf noticing them after a minute. 

“Hey guys, these two are the winners of last year, Tone and Akk” he told them.

“They’re engaaaaaaaaaaaaged” Tom said sing-songily, grinning at Tone and Akk’s interlocked hands. 

“Hey, I’m not the winner” protested the taller man. “Akk sabotaged himself” 

“And it was the most romantic thing we’ve ever seen” Tom snickered, nearly dropping the mug he was holding out to Akk.

“I think this must be the ToneAkk Neung never shuts up about” Win muttered to Tops, smirking. 

“Your usuals, guys?” Golf asked as Tone and Akk moved to the side.

“Yes, please” Tops answered for them. 

Win smiled softly at Tops, marveling at how Tops always knew what Win was thinking. 

“So when’s the wedding, guys?” Phume asked. 

“We want details!” Tom said.

“Well, it will be in the winter, we’ve decided. Even though we met in the summer, it’s just so much cooler in the winter” Tone said matter-of-factly. 

“Kin is going to be my best man, and two of my cousins will be my groomsmen” Akk supplied.

“What about you, Tone?” Golf asked as he made Win’s drink. “Any groomsmen in mind?”

“I’m thinking maybe Toey as my best man, and I’m still deciding for my groomsmen. Probably Kay as one of them, though”

“No high school friends or anything?” Phume asked, clearly surprised, stopping what he was doing with Tops’ drink. 

A dark look passed over Tone’s face, while Akk shook his head at the baristas. 

“Never mind” Tom said after an awkward silence. “I’m sure the wedding will be spectacular. We heard all about the proposal from Nook and Valen” 

Akk’s face brightened at the reminder of the proposal. 

“I really wasn’t expecting it, you know?” he told the baristas. “We had discussed moving places and all that, and marriage a little bit, but I never expected it that early!”

“We had dated for almost a year, Akk” Tone said fondly.

“Still” Akk said, a broad smile on his face.

“Here you guys go” Tom said, having rescued the drinks from Golf and Phume. 

Win and Tops, who had been standing slightly awkwardly to the side, thanked the baristas and left. 

“That had to be them” Win said as they walked to the elevator, out of earshot of the cafe. “I remember Neung mentioning some of those names”

“I agree, it was them” Tops said with a smile.

Win smiled and brought Tops to his side, putting his arm around his waist as they waited for the elevator. 


	14. I Don't Really Know a Lot About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zol has a confession to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oam is a sweetheart, change my mind

A few days went by without any major incidents. Pharm lost two points when he accidentally unplugged the computer, causing a minor delay for the customer checking in, while Tops lost three he accidentally broke a plate when Chef Man was in an extremely bad mood. A small argument between Tutor and Pun over which stuffed animals they wanted for rooms caused them to lose three points each when P’Mod caught them throwing stuffed animals at each other. (They both had had bad days and apologized to each other in the cafe that evening). Other than that, everything was going smoothly for everyone. 

* * *

The beginning of “Star Drawing” from  _ Because This Is My First Life  _ startled everyone in the kitchen, as it was a quiet period and all the interns had been working on their various tasks, whether it was washing dishes (Zen and Zol) or cutting vegetables (Tops and Manaow). Zen frowned, recognizing his boyfriend’s ringtone and knowing he wouldn’t call unless something was very wrong. Since Chef Man had a day off, Zen figured he could ask Oam if he could take the call. 

“P’Oam?” Zen called out, wiping his hands on a nearby towel.

“Yes, N’Zen?” Oam’s calm voice came from the main part of the kitchen.

“My boyfriend is calling, and he wouldn’t call unless it’s really important, so is it okay if I take it?’

“Go ahead” was the reply. 

“Sorry, Zol” Zen muttered as he made his way outside. 

* * *

“P’Champ? What’s wrong?” Zen asked once he was able.

“Zen, I’m so sorry for calling you while you’re working, but I needed to let you know” Champ said in a rush. “Me and my moms got into a car crash, and they’re ok! But Mom has a broken leg and Mae has some bad cuts and some nasty bruises. They’re going to be fine, but I wanted to let you know in case you called and you couldn’t get to me or something” 

“Oh my goodness, Phi! Are you okay? You were in it too?”

“I got lucky, I was in the backseat, so I just have some bruises from the seatbelt but I’ll be in the hospital all day. Mom had to get surgery, and Mae and I are waiting for her to wake up. But she’s stable, she’s fine, Mae is fine, I’m fine”

“Do you need me to come over? I’m sure I could take the day off” 

“No, no, it’s fine, I just wanted to let you know...what, Mae? Oh Mom is waking up! Zen I have to go, but if you could call me later, just to talk...I’d really like that” 

“Of course P’Champ…my shift ends at four, I’m pretty sure, so I’ll probably call around four thirty, okay? I’ll message you if I’m wrong or if something comes up”

“Okay, sounds good my Zen...bye, love you!” 

“Love you too, P’Champ” Zen said softly. He hung up the phone, staring ahead as he contemplated the situation. 

“You’re dating P’Champ???” Zol exclaimed, startling Zen so badly he nearly fell off the bench he was sitting on. “I thought you were dating P’Natee!”

“And whatever gave you  _ that  _ impression, Zol?” Zen asked stiffly. 

“Well, the interview we did...and you were willing to pretend to be me to get him to leave me alone…” 

“Zol, you gave me no choice but to do that! I ended up telling Natee after a week! He thought it was a low blow, by the way. He may be chaotic as all get out, but he still has feelings, Zol!” Zen could hear his voice rising, but he couldn’t care at the moment. 

“I...I thought you two were cute together…” Zol said, looking nervous.

“First of all, if Natee were to date anyone in our friend group, it would be Junior, he said so himself. But Junior is straight. Second, Natee has a girlfriend. She’s very funny and equally chaotic. Her name is Maprang, but you don’t even care, because you need boys to be together no matter if it makes no sense! Champ and I may have started as a one night stand--and yes, Zol, I am capable of making decisions like ‘I would like to have a one night stand’--but now we are together and you had nothing to do with it, because guess what, Zol! This is real life! We are real people! We are not toys for your fujoshi needs! We are more than a yaoi story! I don’t know why you don’t understand that! You used your own BROTHER for that! How do you not get that it’s not okay?” 

“He and P’Saifah are together though…” 

“Yes and sure maybe they wouldn’t have gotten together if it wasn’t for you. But you tell me, Zol. Would you have written that story if Zon was your sister? What if he was undeniably straight? Would you have written that story?”

“I...I” Zol looked around nervously. 

Zen lost his patience. 

“Forget it Zol. You won’t learn. At least you got permission for Manaow and Del, but I don’t have the feeling Del actually likes it. It was just so you wouldn’t focus on Pharm. She was willing to make that sacrifice for her friend, since she  _ knows  _ how bad the stupid culture of Y fiction can be. But Zol, if you find out that you have no real friends, you will have no one to blame but yourself. No one wants to be shipped randomly with their friends. It feels weird, but did you ever ask? No. You just published whatever you want, making us feel like you don’t care that we are people. You’re lucky our friend group is stronger than your stupid nonsense, and that we don’t hold grudges, because otherwise you’d be in real trouble” With that, Zen strode back to the kitchen.

* * *

“P’Oam, can I cut vegetables? I really cannot be in the same room as Zol right now” Zen asked once he was back in the kitchen. 

Oam took one look at the normally calm young man and agreed. “Manaow, you’re on dish duty, please” he said, figuring Zen didn’t want to be with girls right now. “Where’s Zol, though?”

“Probably still outside, I don’t know, and I don’t care” Zen snarled, picking up a knife and a carrot and slamming it on the counter. 

“Okay, Zen, you know what, go take your break early. I think you need it. Tops, go with him. No one should be getting food for at least another hour, so we should be okay. Manaow, you’ll be okay by yourself for a few minutes, right? I’m going to go talk to Zol” Oam said, taking charge with Chef Man gone. 

“Yes Phi” Manaow said, looking a little startled at Zen’s behavior.

“Good, sorry about that, N’Manaow. N’Zen, get your free drink and if you haven’t calmed down by then, tell me and I’ll give you the rest of the day off. I’ll have to take a few points off if I do that, though, otherwise Khun Krit will get on my case” 

Zen nodded, already looking a little calmer at the thought of having a break. He and Tops left for the cafe and Oam went outside, where he found Zol staring off into the distance. 

* * *

“Nong Zol?” Oam asked gently. 

Zol startled and looked at Oam, tears in her eyes. 

Oam sighed and sat down next to her. “What happened, N’Zol? What happened that made N’Zen so upset? And you so upset?” 

“P’Zen was on the phone with his boyfriend, and since it wasn’t the person I expected him to be with, he blew up at me” Zol said, tears starting to spill. 

“Why were you assuming he was with a certain person in the first place?” Oam asked calmly. 

“They’re in the same friend group…” Zol started, trailing off when she saw Oam’s disapproving face. 

“Nong Zol, I know you have many friends that are LGBTQIA+. And that this year's interns consists of people who fall under that category, as well a decent amount of the staff here. But that doesn’t mean we don’t have feelings other than ‘love for our partners’. It doesn’t mean that our entire lives are our partners, and it doesn’t mean we appreciate it when people write stories about our personal lives without confirming that it’s true or not” 

“But my stories are so popular…” 

“Are they popular for the right reasons, though? Why are you writing these, Nong Zol? Because you actually have a story to tell, or for internet clout?” Oam asked seriously. 

Zol looked at the ground. She seemed to be fighting something.

Oam waited patiently. He wanted this problem to be solved, and pushing Zol wouldn’t help. 

“I...I wrote those novels to feel more normal” Zol whispered. 

“What?” Oam missed the last part of what she had said. 

“I wrote them to feel more normal!” Zol burst out. “I don’t feel anything that I’ve ever written about love! Or sex! I had to read so many fics to try and capture what the heck everyone seemed to just  _ know _ ! And I noticed that Y fiction seemed to do the best, and the only people I really know are my brother’s friends! And I just wrote, and it did way better than I ever expected, and I guess I convinced myself that it didn’t matter that it was my brother, cause people thought I was  _ normal _ !” Zol’s words turned into sobs, and she buried her face into her hands. 

Oam got out his handkerchief and gave it to her. He let herself calm herself down, then started talking. 

“You know, I have a cousin who’s dating a homoromantic, asexual man. My cousin said that his boyfriend was always willing to help others like him. I can ask my cousin if his boyfriend is willing to talk to you, if you would like that”

Zol nodded, looking calmer and more thoughtful. “That’s what it’s called? Asexual?” 

“If you have no sexual attraction, yes. When you have no romantic attraction, that’s called aromantic. Both are often shortened, asexual to ace, aromantic to aro. When you’re both, people usually call themselves ‘aro ace’” 

“Aro ace” Zol murmured, trying out how it felt on her tongue. 

“You’re young, so you don’t have to use those labels, or you can use them and find they don’t fit you, which is absolutely fine. You get to choose your labels, or you can choose to use none. But Nong Zol?”

Zol looked up at Oam’s serious face. “Yes, Phi?”

“You do  _ not  _ get to choose other people’s labels. Ever. They know their sexuality better than you ever will. Just because you can guess doesn’t mean you get a say in their labels. And if they change labels, you say ‘okay’ and use those labels for them. If they change pronouns, you make the effort until it’s effortless. Always. Even for people you dislike. Got it?”

Zol nodded solemnly. Oam stood up and held out his hand. 

“I think we could use a coffee break, don’t you?” 

Zol sniffled and laughed, accepting his hand. 

* * *

Oam steered Zol to the cafe, finding it empty. 

“Seems like Zen and Tops are back in the kitchen. Get your drink, then come back and join us, okay?” Oam said, waving at Phume, who was looking at him curiously.

“Oh…I thought you were staying” Zol said quietly, her face falling.

“I need to go back, we were out there a while” Oam said gently. “You’ll be fine” 

Zol nodded uncertainly. 

“You three, be nice to her” Oam said sternly, although a smile was on his face. 

The three baristas saluted him in unison, causing Zol to giggle and Oam to snort. 

“Bye, N’Zol, see you in the kitchen soon!” 

Zol watched him go, feeling better now that she had finally admitted her secret. 

“So what do you want?” Phume asked gently. “The special?”

“Hmmm…not today. I’ll take a hot chocolate” 

“Coming right up” Golf said, starting it. 

Once she had her drink, she sat down at a table, going over the conversations she had with Zen and Oam. She knew she would have to apologize to Zen, but then she realized she should probably apologize to the entire group...and her brother. Gulping, Zol got out her phone and dialed Zon’s number.

“Zol? Aren’t you working?” Zon sounded confused, and Zol imagined he had been working on  _ his  _ novel, Saifah playing songs on his guitar...Zol shook her head. This had to stop.

“I’m on a break. I called to apologize”

“Okay, who is this and what have you done with my sister? You don’t apologize for anything”

“Phi! This is serious. I’m sorry for writing the novels, especially after you said to stop. I shouldn’t have done that”

“Zol? Are you feeling okay? Or is this a prank?” 

“P’Zon! I’m serious. I’m going to delete the Y fictions I wrote that had your name, and I’m going to go through my other ones to see if I actually want them up. I talked with P’Oam and he helped show me what I was doing”

“Well, if you say so, Zol”

“Phiii”

“Zol, I’m sorry, but I’ll believe you when I see it. You already said that you would and then you didn’t”

Zol sighed. “I know. And I’m sorry for that, P’Zon. But he also helped me discover what my sexuality is”

“Did he?” Zon sounded distracted. “Sorry, Zol, Mae is calling for me”

“Wait! Put me on speaker, I’ll tell all of you guys now” 

“Zol, she sounds seriously pissed. I don’t think it’s a good time. But call me later, okay? I gotta go” Zon hung up.

Zol looked at her phone and seriously considered throwing it. But that wouldn’t solve anything. She resolved to call Zon back later and tell her family her news. She finished her drink and went back to the kitchen. 

* * *

“Curry again?” Win said as he got his food, making a face. “Feels like we have this a little too often” 

“It’s a hotel specialty” Pao reminded him. “And you could get something else if you want it that badly”

“He knows, he just likes to complain” Tops said. “Plus, we went out for lunch, he’s not going to spend money if he doesn’t have to”

“Is it one of those days we all have dinner together?” Pun asked, coming into the room and seeing most of the interns there already.

“I think so” Tutor said, sitting at a table with Zen and Pharm.

“Zol isn’t here” Manaow pointed out from where she was sitting with Del. 

“Yeah, that might be because of me” Zen said.

“Why, what happened?” Pao asked, sitting next to Pharm. 

“I got mad at her for the novels” Zen admitted. “My boyfriend got into a car crash--he’s okay, don’t worry, I talked to him just a little while ago, everyone is gonna be fine, but the car is a wreck--and Zol overheard. She didn’t know I was dating him, she thought I was dating someone else. And I got mad at her, partly because, you know, my boyfriend was in a car crash, and partly because those novels...kinda weren’t great” 

“I know they weren’t, Zen” Zol said from the doorway. “That’s why I deleted them. And a lot of my other novels that weren’t actually representation. P’Oam and I talked about them and I realize I really  _ was  _ treating people like they were characters and I had control over their lives. But I don’t. I’m sorry”

Zen and Tutor were shocked by her apology, their silverware clattering to the table. The other interns looked from Zol and the other two, unsure of what they should do.

“I know this isn’t an excuse, but P’Oam helped me realize I’m aro ace, so that’s why I wrote those stories, to help me feel more normal. Not sure exactly how much that helped, since I always felt a little weird writing smut scenes, and now I realize it’s not just because I’m not a guy, it’s because I don’t want to experience that. At all. So I think that was the wrong way to go around it” Zol said nervously. “Also, Del, if you want me to stop writing your story, I absolutely will. I’m going to start using OC’s, like you said. Win, I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have tried to project onto you. I’m going to do more research into my sexuality and P’Oam has someone I can talk to, so...yeah. I’m sorry, everyone” 

Once she had finished talking, she stood nervously, hoping that even if they didn’t forgive her, they would at least accept her. 

“Actually...that makes so much sense” Zen said thoughtfully. “I had wondered why you weren’t willing to even try to pretend with Natee, since that was free information right at your fingertips”

“I didn’t want to see anything, and I knew I couldn’t fake it with a real person” Zol admitted, her eyes starting to well.

“N’Zol, don’t cry! You know I start crying when others cry!” Tutor exclaimed, and sure enough, his eyes were becoming bright with tears. 

The other interns laughed gently, and Zen and Tutor came over to hug her, which she tearfully accepted. It turned into a whole hug fest, with even Win coming over and giving her one, saying he knew how hard it was to accept a sexuality crisis. When it was over, Zol got her food and sat down, and everyone came and sat close together. 

“So...aro ace, huh?” Pao asked mischievously. “She’s out, y’all, you know what that means” 

“Bad PUN time?” Pun asked, looking equally mischievous. 

“It is?” Zol asked, looking confused. 

“Only if you want it to be” Pao said, shrugging. “I did this when other friends came out, they said it helped them know they were accepted by me at least. I mean, it helped that I’m omni-that means I have a bit more of a gender preference than a bi person usually does-as well, but you know, certain so-called phobias run deep” 

“Wow, I wish I had friends like you, then” Win said. “When I came out as bi in high school, I got weird stares and some so-called friends started avoiding me” 

“They aren’t worth thinking about, then” Manaow said. 

“You got that right” Win nodded in her direction.

“Well, I’m ready. Lay them on me” Zol said, figuring she should get it over with, and that she could use them in her next story, which she had started outlining after she had come up with her apology.

“What an ace friend we have” Tutor started.

“She has all the aces up her sleeve” Pao said.

“If she were to tell someone she were straight, it would be a bald-fACEd lie” Pun said.

“If Zol became a pilot, she’d be ARO-dynamic” Tops supplied. 

“Oh, that’s a good one” Zol said, smiling. “Any more?” 

The puns flew in from left and right, and Zol knew that she was accepted just the way she was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natee is dating Maprang from Sotus because I was like....who's a chaotic-as-all-get-out girl? And the answer is Maprang
> 
> I know the popular fanon for Zol is lesbian, but this came in my head one day when talking to my friend and we agreed it made more sense to us, so this was the result.


	15. Whats the Tale Nightengale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *~Yet another week in messages~*

**_Monday_   
**

**The Danger Zon** : You know, with me having a boyfriend and you being aro ace, our bloodline dies with us

**zip-zap-zol** : that’s one way of thinking about it

**zip-zap-zol** : with duen too huh

**The Danger Zon** : Oh yeah, him too

**zip-zap-zol** : poor nong daoheni

**zip-zap-zol** : she’s our families only hope

#####

_ Front Desk 3 _

**lmao it’s Pao** : win, where are you? your English is best!

**When I Win I Grin** : give me a sec these customers somehow got lost following no i dont know how either 

**Pharm Means No Harm** : Pun came over and helped, I didn’t know he knew English!

**When I Win I Grin** : one time i heard him speak spanish or french or something with a customer i think he knows a bunch of languages he sounded fluent too

**lmao it’s Pao** : oh yeah, he knows a lot of them, he just doesn’t let on about it

**Pharm Means No Harm** : That’s so cool!

#####

**Ai’Sai** : hey i have a friend that sounds halfway interested in the internship, his name is Sarawat, any advice for him?

**Tutor the Computer** : Honestly, if he isn’t interested in being in the hotel industry, I wouldn’t advise it. It’s good for resume building, but not much else. This is the quiet guitar guy, if I remember correctly? There’s a lot of dealing with idiots.

**Ai’Sai** : yeah, i’ll tell him then. he wouldn’t deal well with idiots (other than his boyfriend, but i said nothing)

#####

**Zol on Patrol** : hi p’oam said i could contact you if i had questions

**High-Tech Mek** : yup!

**Zol on Patrol** : what’s the difference between demi and ace? 

**Zol on Patrol** : cause that keeps coming up when i look it up

**High-Tech Mek** : demi means you need deep emotional bonds to have feelings, whether romantic or sexual, while ace is no attraction at all

**Zol on Patrol** : ohhhhhhhhhhhh

**Zol on Patrol** : thanks!

#####

_ The Mixed Kid Strugglebus _

**Yes autocorrect my name is Marwin** : is our english that much better or does everyone just think it is cause were mixed

**One in a MILlion** : it’s more like: confused in two languages

**Ram the Lamb** : Don’t you guys all speak Thai at home too? I’m the only one who speaks English at home (I thought) and that’s because my mom speaks Russian and English, not Thai and English.

**One in a MILlion** : that’s still hilarious to me that your mom has the russian accent, you have the australian accent from living there as a kid, and somehow your brother picked up an american accent from me cause i was over so much when you guys moved here

**PHArmacy** : I speak Thai at home, yes, I don’t think people expect my English to be better simply because I’m mixed. They do like my British accent though

**Yes autocorrect my name is Marwin** : well getting a little sick of being the one the other two interns call when an international customer comes plus pun speaks like all the languages but no hes on housekeeping duty so its up to me send help 

**PHArmacy** : *sends you luck in two languages*

  
  


**Tuesday (5)**

**It’s Raining Zen, Hallelujah** : how you feeling? everyone is back home right?   
**Zen’s Faen** : Yup, Mae drove us all home today. Mom is bored out of her mind with her leg in the splint. But we’re doing okay. The neighbors are helping us.

**It’s Raining Zen, Hallelujah** : been taking the pain meds?

**Zen’s Faen** : No, the pain isn’t bad enough for them, and these are the strong ones. I’ll take paracetamol if the pain gets too bad.

**It’s Raining Zen, Hallelujah** : i wish i could be there for you

**Zen’s Faen** : Just do your best at the job and that’s enough for me! 

#####

**Lean Clean Dean** : You’re past the halfway mark, how’s everything going, my love?

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : The front desk is really teaching me a lot about how to do reservations and stuff!

**Lean Clean Dean** : That’s good, so you’re learning a lot?

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : I am, and I’m also practicing my English! Pun knows a lot of languages, though, he’s spoken Korean, Japanese, Spanish, and German so far!

**Lean Clean Dean** : That’s a lot of languages. But my favorite language will always be the one you use with me

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : P’Dean!!!

#####

_ Housekeeping 3 _

**Don’t Run From Pun** : what is it about this month that every customer was like “i want stuffed animals in the room” LMAO

**Tutor the Tudor** : It wasn’t Pao’s social media influence?

**Clear as a Del** : No, that changes as he switches groups, it must be a promotion or something

#####

**Fight Me** : hows cleanin? 

**Tor the Tutor** : This is the least stressful job at the hotel since there are no customers

**Fight Me** : r u gonna get a new job after ur done w/ the internship?

**Tor the Tutor** : Not sure yet, not going to worry about it right now

#####

_ We Were Stars of the Hotel Kind _

**Formerly Wan** : You guys were out-gayed by this group

**Don’t Phoeey, it’s Toey** : no offense valen but that’s your fault lmaoooooo

**Nook with a Book** : And mine, I guess

**Many a Neung Day** : once again, valen showing us his gaydar is better than akk’s, who is bi himself…

**Akk Attack** : at this point there is nothing i can say to defend myself, is there

**OK** : From Neung? Nope. 

**ring-a-ling-Ying** : hey how many of you suspected i was a lesbian, huh?

**Pin the Kin** : akk i have your back! 

**Leave a message at the Tone** : ying i was going through a lot, so my gaydar only picked up on akk, and neung and kay, didn’t even notice kin and pong

**Ping Pong** : wasn’t surprised in the slightest ying 

**_Wednesday_   
**

_ Kitchen 3 _

**Axolotl Zol** : what the heck is with chef man

**Tops Chops** : It’s my fault

**Zen in a Glen** : you fed a cat and got 4 points taken away...seems harsh

**Lemon Custard** : is that why he’s upset??

#####

**Pao Wow** : phi, pun wants to know why everyone seems to want stuffed animals this month, we didn’t see anything about it on social media

**Not Tom Riddle** : just a annual thing

**Pao Wow** : ah makes sense

**Not Tom Riddle** : why didn’t he ask me tho?

**Pao Wow** : whoops there’s pun gotta go

#####

**Win in the Sea** : dude tell your boyfriend we saw another clone of his in the cafe pun nearly had a heart attack not joking 

**Ram Chops** : What?

**Win in the Sea** : you know how your boyfriend looks exactly like one of the guys im working with well another guy came into our cafe and yeah he looked exactly like him and your boyfriend but he had really heavy bangs 

**Ram Chops** : Okay then

#####

_ Anything Goes _

**Chaos-Master-Junior** : AI’ZEN WHY HAVEN’T YOU MENTIONED THAT I WENT TO YOUR HOTEL

**ZenTen** : you never brought it up 

**Chaos-Master-Natee** : WAIT WHAT’S THE HOTEL LIKE

**Chaos-Master-Junior** : FANCIER THAN MY SISTERS APARTMENT 

**SyFyZon** : Zen I’m so sorry Junior came to your workplace

**soccer &japan** : with his sister? How chaotic was it??

**ZenTen** : not as bad as it could have been tbh

**Chaos-Master-Junior** : I AM ALWAYS DELIGHTFUL

#####

_ Chefs and their Freelance Faens _

**Every Kiss Begins With Kay** : So how’s the internship going? Also, I figured it was time for a group chat with you guys updating us so much about each other

**Win Tin Tin** : i’m ready for it to be over tbh god customers are annoying give me screaming fans any day

**New Neung** : as opposed to a screaming faen? 

**Crops Tops** : Kay, no offense, are you sure this was a good idea? 

**Every Kiss Begins With Kay** : no? But lowkey tempted to make your nickname something else

**Win Tin Tin** : wait is kay dirty minded

**New Neung** : like you wouldn’t believe 

**Crops Tops** : Going to be honest, this wasn’t the energy I was expecting at all

**_Thursday_   
**

_ Hotel *Stars*  _

**Pow-Pow-Pao** : it’s been a week since you came out, zol, how you feeling?

**zig-zag-zol** : so much better actually 

**Farmer in the Del** : Living your truth *is* very freeing

**When Life Gives You Lemons...** : i still can’t believe you dated alex honestly

**Pharmesan Cheese** : At least he was nice after you came out, some people wouldn’t take it well

**I’m the WINner** : got that right jesus i came out as bi and people acted like i was insane or something 

**I’m PUNny** : gender is a social construct LMAO

**MuffinTops** : ^^^

**Zen Garden** : ^^^

**My Name is Tutor, Not Tor** : ^^^

#####

**Suthee Not Sutures** : i heard uncle jimmy is gonna come to the hotel with a whole posse it sounds like

**Valen is not a Valet** : He came this morning with his friend P’Boston and I think some of the workers from P’Boston’s hotel 

**Suthee Not Sutures** : I just like that we have twin uncles where one is straight and one is gay cause that’s us, little bro

**Valen is not a Valet** : There is definitely a gay couple in there, I think their names are P’Bay and P’Mok? P’Bay is getting along real well with the baristas 

**Suthee Not Sutures** : cute cute cute

#####

_ Brothers are a Bother _

**Don of the Dawn** : your story is all done i saw

**Deanpoo** l: I still can’t believe you read it

**Don of the Dawn** : some of us are incredibly single and also want to support their sister

**Swimming with Delphins** : The question is did you read the other stuff she had written before she deleted it

**Don of the Dawn** : no that stuff was scary. Your story was cute fluff, but that other stuff…

#####

**All i do is win, Win, WIN** : hey a customer mentioned you im pretty sure he said his cousin neung did the internship last year 

**nong-neung** : oh yeah, my cousin mok mentioned he was going to visit his friend’s twin’s brother’s hotel or something like that, didn’t realize he meant love paradise hotel 

#####

_ Apartment shenanigans  _

**Leg** : hey pun, aren’t you over halfway done?

**Pun the Alien** : yes LMAO

**oooommmm** : you’ll be coming back then?

**Pun the Alien** : why wouldn’t i LMAO

**Nott-y** : He has me, hello

**Leg** : the visit porpla made didn’t scare you away?

**Pun the Alien** : it made me realize i really want to be back ROFL

**_Friday_   
**

_ Girl Power _

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : guys i’m stuck 

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : i think i have writers block

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : what do i do

**And Now Manaow** : oh no that’s terrible!

**101 Delmatiations** : Zol, we still have like 2 more months of this internship, maybe focus on that? You’ll be writing again before you know it

#####

**Love is a PUN** : the pipes in our room broke, it was worse than when the washing machines broke in the apartment ROFL

**Love is a kNOTT** : Do you need me to come over to fix them? 

**Love is a PUN** : no cause the hotel already called someone LMAO

**Love is a PUN** : but pao’s phone got ruined in the flood so maybe you could fix that cause he won’t shut up about his socials LMAO

**Love is a kNOTT** : I already have so many phones to fix! Did you guys have to move rooms?

**Love is a PUN** : we’re in win’s and tops’ room for now, the hotel is packed LMAO

**Love is a kNOTT** : Do you know when you’ll be back in your room?

**Love is a PUN** : they said within two days most likely ROFL

#####

_ Baristas+Oam GC _

**Golf of Clubs** : hey Tom your boyfriend looks good soaking wet, come back from your break if you want to see

**Oam the Poem** : You could hear the pipes break from the kitchen, it was bizarre

**Tom Cat** : HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND SHUT UP OR I’M TELLING CHEF MAN THAT YOU SAID AN INTERN WAS HOT

**Bloom with Phume** : Like Chef Man is gonna leave Golf for Pao

**Tom Cat** : WTF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**Golf of Clubs** : don’t worry your pretty little brain over it, just get over here

**Bloom with Phume** : i think he wants sympathy, his phone got waterlogged

**Oam the Poem** : Were both of them in the room when the pipes broke?

**Bloom with Phume** : judging by their soaking wet clothes, yes. 

**Golf of Clubs** : i’m pretty sure they were both off today

**Tom Cat** : HOLY COW FODSFKEWPORFEDP

**Golf of Clubs** : told you

#####

_ Roomies  _

**Tutor the tutor** : Did you guys pass Pao and Pun’s room? Whole hallway is wet but their room is really bad

**Zen in the den** : we heard the pipes break from the kitchen cause there are so many pipes in there, and plus our rooms are close to it

**Pharmesan on Toast** : P’Tuck and P’Mod were talking with Khun Krit when I went on break, sounds like they’re gonna be in Win and Tops’ room for now!

#####

**Spinning Tops** : Kay, you do or do not know a Pao?

**A-O-Kay** : A Pao? Not that I know of, why?

**Spinning Tops** : Oh, he’s a cook too. He’s in our room right now with his friend Pun, since the pipes in their room broke

**A-O-Kay** : Did they get points taken off? 

**Spinning Tops** : No, since they said they weren’t using them when they broke. The plumber that came said the pipes were just weak and fixed them, but they’re in here for a few days as their room dries out

**A-O-Kay** : No room anywhere else, I’m guessing. How’s Win taking it?

**Spinning Tops** : He’s sulky, but he’ll live

**_Saturday_   
**

_ Sompai and the Business Bros _

**I’m on the Team that Wins** : heard that some pipes broke at your hotel valen dad says that means he needs to check on ours

**Valen the Valient** : Yeah, they did, fortunately it was in two of the interns’ room, not a guest

**Sompai Wants Some Pie** : “fortunately” 

**Lookin for a Fight** : my dad said the same thing that hed hve 2 check the pipes 4 all the hotels

**Arm isn’t in the Army** : sounds like something that would happen at my apartment

**Toey Kabloey** : you guys are having an exciting internship, you gotta admit

**Dean is not mean** : Pharm said that he was glad it wasn’t his room since there are three of them sharing a room

**King Kongpob** : I’ve had to deal with pipes breaking, it’s not fun

**Ming the Ning** : i would use that as an excuse to cuddle my faen

**Yo Yo Yo** : we know you would ming

#####

_ 3 Best Friends _

**Lemon Lipstick** : ai’team you should have done this internship with us

**On the Winning Team** : i have swim practice!

**Pharmesan Chicken** : Don’t worry Team, she just misses you

**On the Winning Team** : manaow is capable of missing me?

**Lemon Lipstick** : so mean to me!

**On the Winning Team** : hey i miss you guys too, especially pharm’s food

#####

**Tor, the Tutor** : How’s it going, Hwa? Sorry it’s been a while

**Hwat? It’s Hwahwa** : i bet youve been working hard tho

**Tor, the Tutor** : It’s been a learning experience, that’s for sure

**Hwat? It’s Hwahwa** : dont work too hard, ok? You deserve to relax too

#####

**Lucky Win** : tell mom i never want to work in the business and no one can say i didnt try not even you mark

**Mark in the Dark** : tell her herself, you can call

**Lucky Win** : i have to deal with talking to customers not in the mood to call cant you just do what i asked like a nice younger brother

**Mark in the Dark** : just call

#####

_ Pharm and his Phi’s _

**Sin-cos-tan** : N’Pharm, remember, Sorn’s restaurant is always open for you and your friends!

**Sorn hates corn** : Yeah, N’Pharm, I’ve only seen the one! 

**Pharm Charm** : My next day off I’ll bring my friends!

**Dean in Jeans** : And me?

**Pharm Charm** : P’Dean!

**Sin-cos-tan** : Like you aren’t over all the time anyways, Dean

**Sorn hates corn** : Hey, we’ve been friends a long time

#####

_ Baristas Only _

**Tom not jerry** : OAM TOLD ME YOU GUYS HAVE A BET WTF

**out Golfing** : Phume!

**No Gloom with Phume** : i said nothing! I bet you told Chef Man tho!

**out Golfing** : ….frick

**Tom not jerry** : I WANT 30% OF THE WINNERS WINNINGS 


	16. All the World's a Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interns start on their last month. Pun helps a lonely soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title reference is to the cameo that's made

“Well, interns, this is your last month! Time flies, doesn’t it? As you guys know, you get to choose your last jobs, so please choose well!” Krit finished, smiling proudly at the interns. 

* * *

“Del, please do the front desk with us!” Manaow begged. “It will be fun!” 

“Are you and Zol doing front desk?” Win asked from behind them.

“Yeah! People watching is fun” Manaow said, smiling. 

“Then I’m doing housekeeping. Plus, customers are annoying and I am definitely not setting foot into that kitchen again” 

“Who else is doing housekeeping?” Del asked, looking over at who was with P’Mod. She saw Zen, Pun, and Tutor looking curiously at Del and Win. “Oh, it’s full, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think they care, actually. P’Wharn said her year five people were in the kitchen and only one person did the front desk” Zol supplied.

“Still, having pairs for housekeeping makes the most sense. And I don’t mind doing the front desk that much. And I’ll get to be with you, Manaow” Del said, making up her mind. 

“Everyone knew who would be doing cooking, didn’t they” Win said, watching Tops leave with Pao and Pharm.

“It was extremely obvious” Zol agreed. 

* * *

“I see we have the cooks in here, great! It should be a smooth month, then” Chef Man said as Oam brought in the three young men. 

Pao, Pharm, and Tops smiled. 

“We should call you ‘Pops’ this month so that we match” Pao joked. 

Tops shrugged, hiding a smile. 

* * *

“Since there are four of you, I think pairs would work best” P’Mod told the four interns she had. 

“I’ll work with Win” Pun offered. 

Tutor and Zen flashed him grateful smiles.

“Win and Pun and Zen and Tutor then” P’Mod said, making a note on the clipboard she had. “Tutor, you broke the pattern of having a three letter name that ends with ‘n’” she said absentmindedly.

“You could be Tan” Win offered. “Since the rest of us all have different vowels”

“Or Ton” Tutor countered. “Considering my boyfriend already calls me ‘Tor’ that makes more sense” 

* * *

“All girls at the desk, nice nice” P’Pat said as the three young women settled themselves at the front desk.

“You three better work and not just gossip” P’Tuck said warningly. 

The three of them nodded. 

* * *

“This is gonna be the easiest month” Pao told Manaow at their break, which happened to overlap, sipping on his iced coffee. “Everyone is doing what they like for the most part” 

“Yup, I love the front desk” Manaow agreed, holding up her iced coffee for Pao to “clink”. 

He grinned at her, “clinking” their cups together. They sat in a comfortable silence, both of them on their phones. 

“Hey, you’re with Zol and Del, right?” Pao asked suddenly.

“Yup, roomies together” Manaow nodded. 

“Just realized you’re the only one who doesn’t have a three letter name that ends with ‘l’. I joked to Tops we should call him ‘Pops’ this month so he matches me and Pharm, so it occurred to me right now”

“Hmmm...what would that be if I were to match then?” Manaow pondered Pao’s statement. “Mal makes the most sense, don’t you think?”

“Yeah!” 

“I’ll make that my group chat name when we create it”

“Don’t you already have one with the roommates?” Pao questioned.

“Oh yeah” Manaow slumped. “Eh, we can make a new one anyways!” she said, perking up. 

Pao smiled.

“Picture for the socials?” he asked, leaning towards her.

“Absolutely” she said, posing for the camera. 

* * *

“Have I mentioned I am glad to be back in our room?” Pao asked as he went through the pictures he took with Manaow.

“Win’s complaining got to you that much?” Pun asked absentmindedly.

“That and the fact I’m not used to sharing a room with more than one person” Pao admitted. 

“After being in the same room as Nott’s snoring, I can deal with anything” 

Pao snorted. “It can’t possibly that bad”

Pun rolled over to look at Pao. 

“You. Have. No. Idea. How. Bad. His. Snoring. Is” Pun said.

“If you say so” 

“I do say so. And I also say I want to get my free drink. You already got yours, though, right?”

“Yeah, I did. Better hurry though, you only have an hour left, don’t be rude”

Pun rolled his eyes. “You don’t want me to look bad in front of Tom”

“Correct”

Pun threw a pillow at Pao, only for him to grab it and put it under his head. Pun shook his head and left. 

* * *

As he went through the muggy courtyard, Pun noticed an athletic looking young man taking pictures of various objects. As he walked closer, he heard him mutter in Vietnamese. 

“Well, Bao, you have Nguyen now, so I’m here in Thailand, while you’re with him, away at home…” was what Pun could catch as he walked by. 

As Pun attempted to get past him, not wanting to interrupt or get in the pictures by accident, the other young man looked up.

“Oh! Can you show me the cafe?” he asked in English. 

“Sure, just follow me, I was headed there myself. I speak Vietnamese if that’s easier, by the way” Pun told him

The photographer’s face lit up at being able to speak his native language, and Pun found out his name was Huan and that he was in Thailand to “take a break”. From what Pun could guess, Huan had had a crush on his best friend, but his friend had fallen for someone else. As they entered the cafe, they saw that it was extremely crowded, which was unusual. Still, Pun saw some empty seats, one across from Zol, and one across from a young man who had a small silver hoop earring in one ear. 

“Do you want help ordering?” he offered. As he expected, he got a head shake and Huan ordered an iced decaf black coffee in English. Pun ordered after him, getting the special like he usually did. The baristas didn’t gossip like usual, too busy picking up mugs and making drinks. 

When the two of them received their drinks, Huan looked like he wanted to follow the person who could understand him, which Pun understood, but the cafe was too crowded. 

“Do you want to see if he”--Pun pointed to the empty chair across the young man--”is willing to let you sit there?”

Huan looked uncertain, but nodded all the same. The two of them walked to the table, where Pun tapped on the shoulder of the young man, who was looking at an Instagram picture of two young men, one of which was wearing a sweater Pun knew he owned. 

“Well, Tine, you got your boy. All that panicking for nothing” Pun could barely hear the mutters above the sound of the noisy cafe, but it stopped after the shoulder tap.

“Sorry to bother you, but would you mind sharing the table with him? It’s really crowded and too hot to sit outside” 

He looked up, nodding when Pun repeated the question. 

Huan, who had been studying the picture and the young man’s expressions, shocked Pun when he talked. 

“Best friend?” he asked in English, pointing to the picture.

“Yes, how did you know?” the young man asked, looking startled.

“I went through the same thing” Huan said, stumbling a bit over the words, but pulling out his camera and showing the sitting man some older pictures.

“Did you? I’m Fong, by the way” he said, smiling a little. 

“Fong? Nice to meet you, I’m Huan” Huan told him.

“Well, looks like you two are going to be okay” Pun told them, using English as well, but was ignored. Smiling a bit, he left, heading towards Zol, sipping his drink.

“That was something straight out of a fiction, you know that?” she told him. “I could catch a little, was that English I heard?”

“Yeah, since the guy I brought into the cafe is Vietnamese, so they’re both using English. And it just proves that real life can always surprise you”

The two interns watched the young men, who appeared to be bonding over a similar experience.

“How’s writing going?” Pun asked after a while, knowing that Zol had stopped with the Y fiction for a while at least.

“Well, I was having trouble coming up with ideas, but then I realized I have really good online friends, and was like ‘I’ll probably never meet them in person in this life’ so I’m writing a story sort of based on meeting them in the next one. And don’t worry, I asked permission from them. It’s not romantic at all, just friendship shenanigans”

“Sounds interesting” Pun said, meaning it. “I’ve read the stuff you kept up, and you’re an excellent writer, especially when the subject is sincere”

Zol blushed. “Thanks Pun, it means a lot”

As the cafe emptied, Pun messaged Nott, finding out that nothing too wild had happened in the apartment. 

“Are you ready to go back to your apartment?” Zol asked when he finished his drink.

“Surprisingly, yes. I want to be able to only have to worry about a dozen or so people, not however many this hotel holds. And I want to be able to stick to one language”

“How do you know so many?” Zol asked.

Pun froze. He hadn’t meant to say the last part aloud. “I’m just good at them, I guess. Pao knows a ton too, but only basic conversations. ‘How are you’, ‘where is the bathroom’, stuff like that. He doesn’t like practicing” Pun said, only lying a little. Pao did know all the languages and only at a basic level, but that wasn’t because he didn’t practice, it was because he had been on Earth quite a bit longer than Pun and didn’t get all the information that Pun did by staying home longer. 

Zol just nodded thoughtfully, and Pun said goodnight to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched "Stage of Love", I highly recommend it! It's on YouTube and it's complete!


	17. All We Do Is Work Work Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ordinary day with a few cameos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch. Gameboys.

When Manaow woke up the next day, Del in her arms, she felt extremely happy for whatever reason. 

“What’s the smile for?” Del whispered, cupping Manaow’s face, sounding sleepy.

“I think it’s because we’re at the front desk again, and I’m with you” Manaow whispered back, kissing Del once she was done talking.

Del kissed back, then snuggled back in. “We have a little more time to sleep, so I’m going to do that”

“Okay” Manaow said fondly, stroking Del’s hair, falling back asleep. 

* * *

Once the alarm went off, the three girls got ready for their day. Manaow put on her makeup, wishing she could be a little more bold, but knowing it was disapproved of. She put pink, purple, and blue earrings in, small ones so it wouldn’t be too noticeable. 

“Love your earrings” Del nuzzled into Manaow, kissing her cheek. 

“Gotta show my love somehow” Manaow giggled. 

“Well, I love them” Del said, sweeping her hair onto her shoulder so she could comb it. 

“You guys are so cute, you know that right?” Zol called from the bathroom, where she was brushing her teeth.

“I know Del is” Manaow called back.

* * *

After they were ready, they headed down to breakfast, where the rest of the interns already were. Everyone was happier than the other months, since they were where they wanted to be, with people they wanted to be with. Everyone gossiped and ate, conversation flowing freely. They now sat with the tables pushed together, people stealing food from each other’s plates. They actually got so noisy at one point that Oam had to come and shush them, making them all glad it was Oam and not another staff member, since they probably would have gotten points taken off. 

Once breakfast was over, Manaow went to the cafe, figuring she would get her free drink early. She saw Valen--no, that was Suthee, she reasoned, seeing a lab coat over a nice shirt and slacks. He was sitting with two others, one who was drinking a hot chocolate with a marshmallow cat. The one sipping the drink had some foam stuck on his lip, causing the young man sitting next to him to kiss it off.

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” Tom asked, looking jealous to Manaow’s trained eye. 

“Oh, there’s Valen” Golf said as he fixed Manaow’s drink. Since she never changed it, they no longer asked and made it just how she liked it. 

“Still can’t believe he kept Suthee a secret” Phume said with a roll of his eyes.

“Hi Suthee, P’Thara, P’Frong” Valen greeted them, waiing towards the two who weren’t his brother. 

“Come sit with us” Suthee offered. 

"Oh yes, the exciting doctor talk” Valen said, making a face, then grinning. 

“You and Frong talk business for hours” Suthee said, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his drink. 

“We do?” Frong asked, looking confused.

“You could” Suthee clarified. “Valen, P’Frong is a business major. You two can talk that while P’Thara and I talk medical”

Manaow watched Valen give Frong a once-over, apparently finding him to his liking and nodding, sitting next to Suthee.

“If Suthee didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend and that you knew for sure you were straight, I would have been jealous” Thara said with a soft smile, eyes glinting. 

“Here, Manaow” Tom said, handing her her drink, distracting her from the scene. 

“Thanks, P’Tom” she said with a smile.

* * *

As she took the drink over to the front desk (which was allowed, she had checked), she thought about how much fun the front desk could be. Even annoying customers usually bent to her will, as the other girls knew. Usually they were polite, though, which Manaow was grateful for. As she helped a customer check out, Manaow couldn’t help but overhear the young woman behind him, who was video chatting on her phone--loudly.

“Gaaaaaaav! I just barely got here! You can call me later, it’s almost my turn! Tell baby boy I’ll call him later too, okay! Talk to you later!”

She ended the call, walking up to Manaow with her bulging suitcase. 

“Oh my god! I love your earrings!” the young woman said in English. 

“Oh! Thank you” Manaow said, a little surprised. 

The young woman looked around, spotting Zol and Del at the other desk. “I bet one of them is your girlfriend” she whispered. 

“How’d you guess?” Manaow said, impressed and grinning. 

“I have one myself. I’m Pearl, by the way! And it’s so pretty here! Can’t wait till she comes, she’s coming with my friends Gav and Cai in a few days. But I got the chance to come here a little early, so I did” Pearl explained. 

“Well, hopefully you like it here! What kind of room would you like?”

Pearl told her what she wanted, and Manaow got her her room with no issues. When Pearl left, the three interns watched her go.

“You and her seem like you would be friends” Zol said. “You guys have very similar personalities” 

“I think so too” Manaow replied. She looked over at Del, giving her a soft smile. “But no one could replace Del” 

Del blushed. 

* * *

In the kitchen, Pao, Pharm, and Tops were handling a sudden rush with grace, all of them used to dealing with chaos in the kitchen. 

“You guys are really good at this” Oam complimented them warmly once it was over.

“Thanks” Pao said, wiping some sweat off his brow. “It’s so much better than that cooking class of ours, isn’t it, Tops?”

“Mhm” Tops agreed. 

“Well, it probably helped a lot to have that class” Oam said mildly. 

“I’m just in the cooking club at my uni” Pharm said. “Not any actual classes. But my mom owns a restaurant and I always helped”

“Your desserts are amazing, Pharm” Pao said. 

Pharm blushed, still unused to compliments. “Thank you, Pao”

“I think two of you could go on break if you so wish” Oam said.

“I’ll stay here and wash dishes” Tops volunteered. “I got my free drink this morning so I don’t mind waiting for my break” 

“You sure, Pops?” Pao joked, using the faux nickname he had given Tops for the month.

Tops rolled his eyes, smiling. “Go ahead” 

Pharm and Pao took off their aprons and went to the cafe. 

* * *

“Hi you two” Golf said cheerfully. 

“Heard there was a rush” Phume said, waving his phone at them.

“It wasn’t too bad” Pao shrugged.

“What do you guys want? Your usuals?” Golf asked.

Both Pao and Pharm nodded, so Tom made Pao’s order while Phume made Pharm’s.

Once the drinks were made, Pao and Pharm sat down at a table together, Phume and Tom coming to join them. 

“You guys ready to be out of here?” Tom asked. 

“Wow, no faith in us to win, huh” Pao said teasingly.

“That’s...not what I meant” Tom mumbled, ears turning red. 

Pao patted Tom’s hand. “I know it wasn’t. But seeing you blush is cute” 

“Ooooooh” Golf and Phume said, trying to annoy Tom. 

“Shush your mouths” Tom snapped at the other baristas. 

“Who do you guys think will win though?” Phume asked thoughtfully.

“Not me” Pao said, shrugging. “But that’s okay, it looks good on resumes”

“I don’t think I’ll win either, but this has really helped with my experience, especially the cooking” Pharm said. 

“He asked who would win, not ‘put yourself down’” Golf called. 

“I’m guessing Zen and/or Tutor” Pao said as he thought it over.

“I think Pun and/or Del” Pharm admitted. 

“I’ve heard you guys place bets on interns” Pao said mischievously. “Who do you guys have money on?” 

“That’s confidential” Golf said from behind the counter. 

“I bet that means they don’t know” Pao whispered to Pharm, causing him to giggle. Pao drained the last of his iced coffee and stood up. “Well, I have to go back before Chef Man gets angry or something” 

Pharm stood up as well, and the two of them walked back to the kitchen. 

* * *

Manaow, done with her shift, sat in the courtyard, talking on the phone with Cake. Del and Zol had gone back into their room, and Manaow planned on joining them once she was done with her call. After a few minutes, Cake admitted she had to go, so Manaow hung up. She stood, shaking off her skirt, when she overheard the girl from earlier talking on her phone. Slightly curious, she walked to another bench.

“Don’t worry, babes! You’ll join me soon! You know I can handle myself!” was what Manaow could understand, as the rest of the conversation was in another language. “Okay, bye all my babes!” 

Pearl, Manaow remembered, looked a little tired, but when she saw Manaow, her face brightened. 

“Hi! You’re the one who helped me this morning, right?” Pearl asked, using English. “My friends-and girlfriend-were asking what we could do over here” 

“Well, we have the beach, and Bangkok has tons of things to do. Lots of shopping” Ma

“Shopping! My favorite. But I’m not sure Gav and Cai would want to do that”

“Are they boys?” 

“Yup, boyfriends. They met online, and their story is so cute! We’re all so glad we get to travel now, it’s been a tough year. What’s your name, by the way?”

“Manaow, it means ‘lemon’ in Thai” 

“Lemon? That’s so cute!” 

The two girls chatted for a while longer, finding they had a lot in common. They ended up adding each other on Facebook, where Pearl instantly changed Manaow’s nickname to “Lemon”. When they stood up to go to bed, they hugged, knowing they both had made a new friend. 

* * *

“Hey Manaow, long call with Cake?” Del asked when she came into their room, looking up from her phone.

“Remember the girl from this morning? She asked what to do while she’s here in Thailand” 

Del nodded thoughtfully. “She’s a lot like you, right? I bet you gave her all your favorite things to do in the city” she teased. 

“You know me too well” Manaow teased back, coming over to Del and giving her a kiss. 

Del giggled and accepted, then gently pushed Manaow in the direction of the shower, which Zol had just left, a towel on her head. “Go get clean” 

Manaow saluted and went to take her shower. 


	18. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the interns go to Sorn's restaurant

“Where are we headed again, Pharm?” Pun asked. He was in the backseat of a car with Pharm, Pharm’s cousin, and Tutor, as the three interns were off that day.

“My boyfriend’s restaurant” Pharm’s cousin--Sin, Pun remembered--said. 

“May I have the address, Phi?” Tutor asked. “My boyfriend can meet me there, if that’s okay”

“Fine with me” Sin said with a grin. “You have one too, right Pun?”

“A boyfriend? Yeah” Pun replied. 

“Invite him too” 

“He doesn’t drive, though” 

“Does he live close?” 

Pun thought about it. “It’s not too far away” 

“Then we can pick him up. Tutor, your boyfriend has his own car?” 

“Yes” 

“Tell him we’ll be a little later than expected. Pharm, tell Dean as well, otherwise he’ll panic” Sin said authoritatively. “What’s the address, Pun?” 

Pun told him where it was, hoping it wouldn’t be too chaotic. Zen had seen a bit of the chaos, and Pao was used to it, but the other interns would probably be confused out of their minds. He messaged Nott to inform him of the plans, and got a reply that he would be outside of the apartment. 

“There he is” Pun said when they arrived, scooting over to be in the middle.

“Hey Pun, Pun’s friends” Nott said when he got in the car, directing a wai in everyone’s general direction.

“Guys, this is Nott. He’s really good at fixing things. Nott, this is Tutor next to me, Pharm is in the front seat, and P’Sin is Pharm’s cousin. We’re going to his boyfriend’s cafe”

“Restaurant” Sin said as he merged back onto the main road.

“In other words, don’t tell Porpla?” Nott joked. 

“Don’t tell Porpla” Pun agreed. 

“Okay gang, we’re heading to the restaurant now” Sin said. “Any music requests?” he asked, before a call interrupted him.

“Hello Sorn?” Sin asked over the speaker.

“Hi Sin, it’s a little crowded today, so we’re going to have to sit together, sorry if anyone was looking forward to sitting alone, but can’t be helped today. I reserved a table for all of you guys, it’s three interns and their three boyfriends, right? Also, N’Pharm, Dean is here already”

“We’ll be there in a few minutes” Sin reassured him. “Are you going to be able to sit with us?”

“Yeah, I am. Everyone here has their food, the rush is over, just nowhere to sit” Sorn said, sounding a little frazzled. “I’ll see you in a few then” before he hung up.

* * *

Once they got to the restaurant, Tutor was swept into a hug by his boyfriend, causing Pharm to giggle and Nott and Pun to smile. They all went inside, where it was indeed crowded. It seemed packed with young women. Pharm caught the names of a few people, including an Air and Fang who were feeding each other, a Pring and Moowan in a serious discussion on how to become better people, a Prae and a Pin talking about school, and a Fon and Pam missing an Amm. When the group passed two young men that were arguing about math, Tutor couldn’t help but make a face, remembering the math he didn’t want to think about over the summer. 

“P’Sorn, you might have to expand soon!” Pharm exclaimed when they all got to their table. 

“You could come help me” Sorn teased, shutting up when he saw Dean’s look of disapproval. “Or not, your boyfriend seems mad” Sorn joked.

“P’Dean! You know it would be good experience if I helped out” Pharm scolded.

“He knows, he just hates sharing” Sin remarked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “So who is everyone? Well, P’Fighter, I already know you, but that’s it”

Everyone introduced themselves, and ordered their food. It was a bit awkward, since the interns knew each other but they didn’t really know everyone connected to Pharm. 

“Any stories of the internship?” Sin asked.

“Pun’s room got flooded” Tutor offered.

“Good thing it wasn’t yours, I would have made you come and stay with me if that was the case” Fighter said.

“P’Fight!” Tutor scolded.

“Really?” Sorn asked. 

“Yeah, me and Pao--my friend and roommate at the internship--had to share a room with Win and Tops for a few days” Pun shrugged. “Everything got super wet”

“Told you, you should have called me” Nott said, nudging Pun.

“I tried to tell them, but they didn’t want to listen” Pun said. 

A waiter came out and gave them their food, looking a bit distracted. “P’Sorn, we have a bit of an issue”

Sorn got out of his seat to talk to his employee. When they were done talking, Sorn looked annoyed.

“Sorry guys, I’m going to have to call someone to fix one of my ovens, it’s not turning on no matter what we do” Sorn said. 

“Actually, I can fix it” Nott said confidentially. 

“You sure?” Sorn asked, running his hand through his hair. “If you can, that would be a great help. We have a toolbox somewhere, let me get it out” 

Pun choked on his drink, causing Tutor to pat him on the back. 

* * *

Their lunch over, the eight of them stood outside the restaurant. 

“Nott, thanks again for fixing the oven” Sorn said. 

“No problem, I’m used to fixing things inside the apartment” Nott shrugged. 

“He’s very good at fixing things” Pun said proudly, lacing his hand through Nott’s.

“And you only used the tiny screwdriver you had, that’s really amazing” Sorn said, shaking his head.

Pun managed to turn his laugh into a cough. 

* * *

“So Nott fixed the oven? No one saw where the screwdriver came from?” Pao asked, tears streaming down his face as he laughed over Pun’s story.

“Thankfully, no. We don’t need them discovering the entire chaos that is the apartment” Pun said, looking a bit pained at that thought.

“You guys would never be left alone” Pao nodded. 

“By the way, Zol at least knows you can speak a lot of languages, I just remembered”

Pao shrugged. “Mi español es muy mal, pero es okay. I’m surprised you let them see you talking in all the languages you’ve used in the first place”

“You know I like helping people”

“I do know that, that’s why you took this internship in the first place” Pao said, nudging Pun on the shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: what if all the girls were in lesbian relationships? Wouldn't that be awesome? *makes Air and Fang from 2gether a pair* *makes Pring and Moowan from 2moons2 a pair* *makes Prae from Sotus and Pin from 2moons2 a pair* *makes Fon from My Engineer, Pam from 2gether and the nameless girl from Ingredients an ot3 because why tf not* 
> 
> Sin and Tan are from Calculating Love, which I'm still waiting for an update from.
> 
> Mi espanol es muy mal, pero es okay=my Spanish is very bad but it's okay. Based on my life


	19. Whats the Word Humming Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *~the last of the week in messages~*

**_Monday_   
**

_ We Were Stars of the Hotel Kind _

**Formerly Wan** : Hey, do you guys ever think if you were to do the internship again, you would have picked a different last job? Because sometimes I think I should have done the kitchen even if I wasn’t really doing the internship anymore.

**Nook with a Book** : I think if I were to redo the internship, I would have done housekeeping. I don’t really like the front desk all that much. 

**Ping Pong** : i probably would also do housekeeping, actually, now that i think about it

**Leave a message at the Tone** : nope, i would have stayed in housekeeping 

**Many a Neung Day** : i would make fun of akk following you there but i don’t think i can talk this time cause i still would still follow kay into the kitchen

**Akk Attack** : guilty 

**OK** : Yeah, I would do the kitchen again for sure (and look at Neung being a big person for once!)

**Pin the Kin** : i think if i were to do it again i would do the front desk

**Don’t Phoeey, it’s Toey** : same kin, housekeeping sucked

**ring-a-ling-Ying** : i think all of you know my answer lol

#####

**Mark in the Dark** : less than a month left, mom wants you to come home for dinner when it’s over to celebrate

**Lucky Win** : celebrate what im not gonna win i lost 3 more points cause i dropped a bunch of towels by accident at least it was in the laundry room and not in the hallway or something

**Mark in the Dark** : so you’re saying you were named poorly 

**Lucky Win** : shut up didn’t ask for your opinion

#####

**Win in the Sea** : how do you deal with annoying younger brothers 

**Ram Chops** : There’s a bigger gap between me and Ruj than with you and Mark, shouldn’t you have more advice for me?

#####

_ Pharm and his Phi’s _

**Sorn hates corn** : Hey, N’Pharm, tell your intern friend that ever since his boyfriend fixed the oven it’s been working better than any oven we’ve ever had, nothing ever burns in there ever

**Pharm Charm** : I will!

**Sin-cos-tan** : Seriously, it’s amazing. Even Don can’t burn anything in it, we checked. 

**Dean in Jeans** : When did you find that out?

**Sorn hates corn** : Sin brought him over when I asked him to. If you can find out his number, N’Pharm, I will definitely call him if something breaks down again

**Pharm Charm** : I’ll ask Pun!

  
  


#####

**Love is a PUN** : hey pharm’s cousin’s boyfriend or whatever wants your number LMAO

**Love is a kNOTT** : The one whose oven I fixed?

**Love is a PUN** : yeah him LMAO

**Love is a PUN** : apparently you fixed it so well nothing burns in it ROFL

**Love is a kNOTT** : Well, you know it so you can give it to him, but tell him I’m often busy at the auto mechanic shop

**Love is a PUN** : will do LMAO

  
  


**_Tuesday_   
**

_ Kitchen 4 _

**Pao** : doesn’t anybody want something other than curry in this hotel

**Pharm** : They do seem to like it a lot!

**Pops** : I noticed that, I wish I could make other foods sometimes. Also, I wish we didn’t have to serve

**Pao** : still can’t believe you allowed me to call you that this month and serving isn’t too bad tbh

**Pharm** : I like being in the kitchen more, though!

#####

_ Housekeeping 4 _

**Win** : dude these kids were so rough with the stuffed animals they have to be trash holy cow if i get points taken off cause of this imma be pissed

**Pun** : it looks like the bros from my apartment were here LMAO

**Zen** : win, if you explain that they looked like that when you got there with photo evidence you should be fine

**Ton** : Especially if Pun backs you up

#####

_ Front Desk 4 _

**Del** : I can’t believe you made another group chat just for the nickname

**Zol** : she did it for the memes

**Zol** : for the lolz

**Zol** : for the vine

**Mal** : for the gram and the *~aesthetic~*

#####

**2-infinity- &-beZon** : So you guys are almost done?

**Tutoring, not Fighting** : Yup, about two weeks left. We should hang out when it’s over, I’ll invite Day and P’Fight’s group and you can invite your group!

**2-infinity- &-beZon** : Man, not looking forward to having Zol be back, gonna be honest, got used to not having to share.

#####

**Stolen Lemons** : i’m going to be home soon, you excited?

**Cake or Death** : yes!!! i missed my twin!! 

**Stolen Lemons** : don’t think i’m going to win, but that’s okay! (i’m hoping del does tho, she’s so good!)

**Cake or Death** : you’re going to be a fabulous actor, you don’t need to win!

  
  


**_Wednesday_   
**

_ Anything Goes _

**Chaos-Master-Junior** : ZEN AREN’T YOU ALMOST DONE WITH YOUR INTERNSHIP

**ZenTen** : yeah

**Chaos-Master-Natee** : OH MY GOD WE’RE GONNA BE BACK TOGETHER SOON SEND OUT THE TRUMPETS

**Chaos-Master-Junior** : I’LL BUY FIREWORKS

**SyFyZon** : Zen, did Tutor tell you we’re probably all going to hang out when it’s done?

**ZenTen** : yeah he did, sounds good to me

**soccer &japan** : we’ll get some beers, have a good time!

#####

_ Doctors and Business Boys _

**Suthee the Soother** : Hey lil bro the yearly internship is nearly done right? Are you and P’Frong making improvements to it?

**Frong’s Not a Nong** : I actually do have some ideas! My cousin Ohm is really good with social media and he’s been helping me!

**Vhalien 52** : It’s over in two weeks, and yes, I am constantly trying to improve the hotel and its internship program

**Thara Terraforms** : you guys are so cute when you talk business!

#####

_ Baristas+Oam GC _

**Oam the Poem** : Are you guys making bets on who’s going to win yet?

**Golf of Clubs** : maybe maybe not

**Tom Cat** : THESE GUYS HAVE A BET ABOUT ME AND PAO

**Bloom with Phume** : what else would you expect Tom???

#####

**zip-zap-zol** : i’m almost hoooooome

**The Danger Zon** : I know

**zip-zap-zol** : probably won’t win

**zip-zap-zol** : but the experience was good and looks good on my resume

**zip-zap-zol** : since someone wouldn’t let me publish my book

**The Danger Zon** : I thought you had changed?

**zip-zap-zol** : it still would have been nice to be published

#####

_ 3 Best Friends _

**On the Winning Team** : are you guys almost done with the internship? I forgot when it ends

**Pharmesan Chicken** : We have two more weeks!

**Lemon Lipstick** : teeeeeeeaaaaaaaaam we miss you 

**_Thursday_   
**

_ Roomies  _

**Tutor the tutor** : Who undid the sheets in our beds?

**Zen in the den** : I think Zol might have? I overheard a lot of giggling.

**Pharmesan on Toast** : Good thing we all learned how to make beds!

######

_ Girl Power _

**101 Delmatiations** : Zol, I don’t know who did it but Win seems pretty sure you undid his sheets

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : it wasn’t me 

**Zol’s Getting Swole** : heard pao talking with manaow tho

**And Now Manaow** : if pao did it it wasn’t with me!

#####

**Pao Wow** : phi what did you guys do everyone thinks it’s me even tho pun knows i would never

**Not Tom Riddle** : if it was the baristas we would have short-sheeted the beds not undid them

**Pao Wow** : how did you know?

**Not Tom Riddle** : the girls got hit when they were at their break, n’zol found out when she went to write down stuff in her laptop and told the other two when she came back

#####

**Valen is not a Valet** : No one suspects me!

**Suthee Not Sutures** : lemme guess you undid their sheets

**Suthee Not Sutures** : god i remember you doing that and i was top bunk so it was extra annoying

**Suthee Not Sutures** : real mature, little bro

**Valen is not a Valet** : These guys are way better than we were last year, I may have gotten bored…

#####

**Nook &Cranny** : KHUN LERTPANICH WHAT THE HECK

**VALENtine’s Day** : Busted

**Nook &Cranny** : You better apologize to them, they’ve been going crazy! They know it wasn’t one of them, by the way, since you got the girls and Pao discovered his and Pun’s right before they came to dinner. 

**VALENtine’s Day** : I will, are they all at dinner?

**Nook &Cranny** : Yes. You’re lucky I know I did worse last year. These guys are way more loyal to each other than we ever were.

**_Friday_   
**

#####

_ Sompai and the Business Bros _

**Sompai Wants Some Pie** : the internship is almost over, some of you have friends/boyfriends coming back to you, you ready for that?

**Lookin for a Fight** : ive been lookin 4ward 2 this 4 4 months

**Dean is not mean** : Yes.

**I’m on the Team that Wins** : my boyfriend is missing his best friends it’s adorable

**Arm isn’t in the Army** : the whole apartment is waiting for pun to be back pao knows hes welcome as well

**Valen the Valient** : Meanwhile, I’m wondering who will win, since there’s no way what happened last year will happen this year.

**Ming the Ning** : wait what happened?

**Yo Yo Yo** : ^^^

**Toey Kabloey** : akk sabotaged himself so he could be with tone it was wild

**King Kongpob** : Sounds like a dramatic engineer thing to do 

#####

_ Apartment shenanigans  _

**Leg** : porpla wants to throw a party when you get back pun, tell pao

**Pun the Alien** : will do LMAO

**oooommmm** : a party! we haven’t had one of those since you left 

**Nott-y** : This time I will actually be there, Pun

**Pun the Alien** : i won’t leave at the end of this one, i promise ROFL

#####

**Lean Clean Dean** : Are you ready to be back, my love?

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : Yes, it’s been fun though! But today some oranges were rotten, they looked okay but then inside they were black. Chef Man wasn’t happy about that. 

**Lean Clean Dean** : Did you interns get in trouble?

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : I lost 5 points because I didn’t notice before I used the juice for some meat, Pao noticed though and I had to redo the meat. 

**Lean Clean Dean** : That doesn’t seem fair.

**Pharmesan Photatoes** : P’Dean! I could have made someone sick! It was very fair. 

#####

_ Chefs and their Freelance Faens _

**Win Tin Tin** : who i complain to to get justice for tops he got three points taken off cause he and pao accidentally wore dirty aprons but they were the only aprons left so what do they want here

**Crops Tops** : Win, it’s fine. There’s still a possibility I could win, if that’s what you’re worried about.

**Every Kiss Begins With Kay** : The system made less sense last year, trust us.

**New Neung** : it made so little sense why did you get punished for working as a team, kay??

#####

**Zen’s Faen** : How is the work going? You’re almost done right?

**It’s Raining Zen, Hallelujah** : if i don’t win, yes i am

**Zen’s Faen** : Do you think you could?

**It’s Raining Zen, Hallelujah** : honestly p’champ? I think i might

**Zen’s Faen** : That’s great! I hope you do!

#####

**Fight Me** : ur almost done!!!!

**Tor the Tutor** : I know, I think there’s a chance I could win, but I’m not sure

**Fight Me** : kinda hope u don’t tbh

**Tor the Tutor** : You want me all for yourself, don’t you?

**Fight Me** : Duh

**_Saturday_   
**

_ Brothers are a bother _

**Swimming with Delphins** : What would you guys do if I actually won? Because I think I might have a chance

**Don of the Dawn** : my sis has a chance of winning woot woot!

**Deanpoo** l: Do your best, Del, we’re rooting for you

#####

_ Cousins _

**DuneDuen** : zol you’re done with the internship?

**AutoZon** : No, she has like two weeks left

**Zol has Soul** : yup two weeks

**Zol has Soul** : i’m not gonna win but it’s okay

**Zol has Soul** : i have more stuff for my stories 

#####

**Nook Hates to Cook** : We’re almost done, can’t believe how fast the months went by.

**A Pair of Pears** : Do you have anyone that you want to win?

**Nook Hates to Cook** : Not especially, I mean I already have Valen. But I’m glad that these guys are more mature than I was. Still not sure how I won.

**A Pair of Pears** : Hey, if my friend Tine could become the club president of cheerleading, anything is possible!

#####

_ Hotel *Stars*  _

**Pow-Pow-Pao** : you know what we haven’t done in these four months yet? gone to the beach

**zig-zag-zol** : oh my god we totally should

**When Life Gives You Lemons...** : that would be so much fun!

**My Name is Tutor, Not Tor** : It’s literally right there, so yeah we should.

**Farmer in the Del** : Aren’t we all off next Sunday?

**MuffinTops** : Yes, I checked recently and I remember seeing that we are

**I’m the WINner** : is the weather gonna cooperate cause i thought i heard it could be stormy this next week

**Zen Garden** : i’m down it’s been a while since i’ve gone to the beach

**I’m PUNny** : i’ve never been to the beach LMAO

**Pharmesan Cheese** : That sounds like a great idea, Pao! 

#####

_ Baristas Only _

**out Golfing** : so how many baht for the winners? 

**Tom not jerry** : 320 if you get both correct, 160 for one?

**No Gloom with Phume** : sounds good to me

**out Golfing** : I’m guessing N’Del and N’Tutor

**No Gloom with Phume** : N’Pharm and N’Zen

**Tom not jerry** : N’Pun and N’Tops

**out Golfing** : not placing bets on N’Pao?

**Tom not jerry** : I’M NOT STUPID HE’S GOT ONE OF THE LOWEST SCORES IM PRETTY SURE NOT AS BAD AS WIN BUT NOT GREAT

**No Gloom with Phume** : okay okay calm down but be ready to pay up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this took forever to write


	20. Let's Go to the Beach Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interns beach day gets interrupted by a storm, but that doesn't stop them from hanging out

With the end of the internship coming closer and closer, the week sped by in a blur. Pao lost four points when he was caught flirting with Tom by Chef Man, Zol lost three points when she interrupted P’Tuck while she was talking about how to improve their image, Manaow lost six points when she accidentally double-booked a room, Pun lost four points when the shower he was trying to clean fell down and sprayed everywhere, Tops lost a point when a customer yelled at him, while Zen lost two points for staying too long during his break since the baristas had distracted him. Win was personally very proud of himself that he didn’t lose any points while pretty much everyone else did. But despite the points lost, everyone was looking forward to the beach.

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Zol said, looking at the sky. It was gloomy and humid on the day they planned to go. “I thought it was supposed to be sunny”

“I told you guys the weather might not cooperate but no one listened to me” Win called out, carrying a cooler of sandwiches. “But the beach is better when it’s cloudy since no one is there”

“That’s true” Del said doubtfully, looking a little unsure as she helped Manaow with the towels.

“Do not expect me to get in the water” Tutor grumbled. “I like no crowds but I don’t feel like getting wet”

“Are you kidding? That’s the best part of going to the beach” Manaow said.

Pun looked happy to be going at all, and was cheerfully helping everyone with anything. 

“We all ready?” Pao asked as they stood in a huddle. 

“Yup!” Pharm said cheerfully, holding a bucket with sunscreen and bug spray.

“Then let’s go!” Pao said, linking arms with Pun and Manaow. 

The others cheered and they walked down to the beach, where there were a few die-hard tourists, but as Win had predicted, it was pretty deserted. 

“This is a good spot” Del said once they got closer to the water. 

The interns put down their towels, looking excited.

“Sunscreen, guys!” Manaow called out, grabbing it from Pharm’s bucket. 

Everyone sprayed it on, Win and Tops helping each other rub it in for each other.

The ones who wanted to ran to the water. Pharm, Tutor, Del, and Zen stayed on the beach, unwilling to get wet. 

“Do you guys want to build sandcastles?” Pharm asked, emptying his bucket of the things in it. 

“Yeah, I’ll help you” Zen said, flashing a smile to Pharm. 

“I’ll help too” Del offered. 

“I’ll look for shells” Tutor said, standing up and putting his flip flops on. 

Pharm beamed, happy that they could have fun without getting wet. 

* * *

“So how’s your first time at the beach?” Win, treading water, asked Pun, who had his hair back in a small, high ponytail. 

“This is great” Pun said earnestly. “My dad was too strict, so that’s why I’ve never been” 

Pao snorted. 

“Can you swim though?” Tops asked from Win’s back. Despite them being the same height, Tops was holding on to Win. 

“I’ll be fine” Pun said, smiling. “We aren’t too far from the shore”

“This is nice” Zol said, floating on her back while holding Manaow’s hand to keep from drifting away. “We should have come here earlier” 

“It was super busy though” Manaow said. “They’ve really had us working!”

“It’s been a pretty good experience, though” Tops said. 

Win made a face. “I’d rather get back to my gigs” he admitted.

“I’m ready to go back to social media” Pao said. He had been taking pictures with his phone in a waterproof pouch. 

“My stories are calling my name” Zol said, righting herself and climbing on Manaow. 

“I can’t wait to see Nott and be at his workshop” Pun said.

“We all sound like we don’t care if we win or not” Pao said absentmindedly. 

“I’m last place” Win said grumpily. “I know that for a fact”

“I’m second to last place” Zol said. 

“Who’s going to win then?” Pun asked. 

“We still have a week” Zol reminded him.

“Fine, be like that” Win said dramatically, letting go of Tops and floating himself. “It looks like it’s gonna rain. I hope it does” 

“You do?” Pao asked curiously.

“I love it when it rains at the beach” 

“You’re weird” Tops informed Win, kissing his forehead. 

“Says the one who likes hairless cats” Win said fondly. 

“I seem to remember a certain someone not wanting to give him back though” Tops reminded Win.

Win stuck his tongue out.

* * *

“Wow, this sandcastle looks great!” Pharm said cheerfully. 

“It’s pretty cute” Tutor agreed, placing a seashell on top of one of the “towers”. It was a very basic sandcastle, but they had decorated it with shells, kelp, and even had a little sea glass that Del had found. “Let me take a picture of it” He got out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures, sending them to the group chat.

“It looks like rain” Zen said, looking up at the sky. “Do you think we should go back?”

“Nah, not unless it actually rains. I’m actually down to go into the water, but only to my ankles” Tutor said, standing up and brushing his shorts. 

“I’ll come with you” Pharm offered. 

“Well, I’ll stay here” Zen said. 

“Same” Del said. “I still don’t want to get wet”

“Well, you two can hold down the fort then” Tutor said. 

“Hey look, Pharm and Tutor are coming to the water” Pao pointed out.

“So they are” Pun said, waving to them.

“Come over here!” Manaow called.

“No thanks, we’re just going in to our ankles” Tutor called back.

The interns in the deeper water looked at each other and nodded in agreement. 

“We’ll come over to you then!” Pao said, and the six of them waded over, Win and Manaow sitting down in the shallow water once they were over. 

“Why are you two sitting down?” Tutor asked curiously.

“Why not?” Win shrugged. “I like being in the water”

Tutor made a face of disbelief but let it go, splashing water back at Pharm when Pharm splashed him, but stopped when he felt water on his face that wasn’t sea water.

“I think it’s raining” Pun said, looking at the sky.

“Heck yeah!” Win cheered. “Rain at the beach! Looks like you guys are gonna get wet anyways” 

“The sky is so dark” Pao observed. 

As he mentioned it, it suddenly started pouring. Del and Zen were rushing around, trying to keep everything from getting wet, so Pharm and Pun went to help them. 

“I love this!” Win shouted, looking wildly excited.

“I think you’re the only one!” Tops yelled back.

“Nah, this is great!” Zol shouted, her hair falling out of the bun she had it in.

“Poor Pun, his first time at the beach and it starts raining like this” Pao said, tripping a bit as a wave came up.

“If this was my first time at the beach, I would be so happy” Win said, moving his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, but I think everyone else wants to leave” Tutor observed, looking sulky that he had gotten soaked by the sudden downpour.

“Are you guys serious?” Win pouted, but a streak of lightning had him racing out of the water, pulling Tops along with him. 

“Well, that got him to move” Manaow yelled as she ran as well, running up to Del and taking her hand. 

“Do we have everything?” Tutor tried to ask, his voice drowned out by thunder. 

The ten interns looked at each other, all of them holding something, and as one, ran to the safety of the hotel.

* * *

“Wow you guys are soaking wet!” Tom said as the interns huddled right outside the cafe. 

“P’Tom, can you please grab us some dry towels? I don’t want anyone to catch a cold” Tutor asked. 

Win snorted. “It’s 30 degrees. No one is going to get sick from being wet. I promise”

“What?” Pun asked, looking confused.

“Everyone says you get sick from getting wet. That’s not how it works, no matter what some dramas say” Win said.

“Well, I would still like to be dry” Pao pointed out.

“We’d probably get points taken off if we drip all over the hotel” Pharm pointed out, taking a towel from Golf, who had helped Tom acquire the towels.

“That’s true” Win said, wrapping a towel around Tops before taking one for himself. 

“Since our beach day got cut short, should we all go shower and meet up in our room?” Pharm suggested.

“Sure, but what would we do?” Del asked, rubbing at her hair. 

“I have an idea” Manaow said, her eyes lighting up.

“What is it?” Zol asked, looking curious.

“I think you should find out when we meet up in the room” Manaow said, trying to flip her hair, only to find it was too heavy with sea water to do that.

Everyone agreed to meet up in the room after about an hour, to account for everyone’s shower, and they dashed through the hotel to get to their rooms.

“What do you think Manaow’s idea is?” Win asked, rubbing his hair while sitting on the bed as Tops came out of the bathroom. 

“I have no idea” Tops said honestly.

“I doubt it’s a game” Win said, pulling a face as he thought. 

“Well, I’m sure it will be a good time anyways” Tops said. 

* * *

“Pun, I’m ready to go” Pao said.

Pun, who was on his phone, didn’t react.

“Pun?” Pao asked.

Pun still didn’t react.

Pao rolled his eyes and waved his hand in between Pun and his phone. “C’mon, let’s go” he said once Pun looked up. 

Pun nodded and got up.

* * *

“Thanks, you guys for helping me carry this” Manaow said, holding a bag in one hand and holding Del’s hand in the other.

“I can’t believe you brought all this” Zol said, rummaging through the bag she was holding.

“Well, I bought some when I went out with Del and bought some more with Pao the other day” Manaow shrugged.

Del nudged her. “You have so much already” 

“No such thing as too much though” Manaow sniffed, then smiled as they knocked on the door.

“Wow, what’s all that?” Zen, who had answered the door, asked. 

“You’ll see” Manaow smiled mysteriously.

Zen looked to Zol, knowing she was fairly bad at keeping secrets.

“Makeup and nail polish” Zol mouthed.

Zen’s eyebrows raised, but he let the girls in. All the boys were in already, chatting on the beds or on the floor. 

“What’s in the bags, Manaow?” Tutor asked from his place on the bed.

Pharm looked up from his phone. “I think I know” he giggled. “Manaow, are you giving us makeovers?”

“Yup, but you guys are in charge of your own nails, since I brought nail polish as well” Manaow said authoritatively. 

“Do we have to get a makeover from you or can someone else do it?” Win wanted to know. 

“If anyone else wants to help me, that’s fine” Manaow said cheerfully. “But Pao and Pharm at least knows I am very good at what I do”

“Should we have a theme for the nails?” Del asked as she brought out the small, bright bottles. 

“Our pride flags” Pao suggested, looking at Manaow’s choices.

The idea was met with enthusiasm, and most of the interns went to the nail polish, crowding around the small table in the room, Manaow grabbing Pao for his makeover. 

“Make sure to not get nail polish everywhere” Tutor reminded everyone. 

“We all know how we’ll have to pay for it if we ruin anything” Tops said absentmindedly, who was trying to figure out how to use six colors for ten fingers. 

“I’m glad my flag has five colors, makes my life easier” Pao said from the chair he was in, Manaow giving him eyeliner.

“Stop talking” she scolded. 

“If I have three colors, how should I divide it?” Win asked.

“How bout two, one, two?” Zol suggested, already started, purple on her thumb and pinky.

Zen, who had been looking at the same bottles at Tops, brightened. “That works for us too, Tutor, Tops, Pharm!”

Pun was looking at the softer colors, ignoring the neons Win had chosen. 

“Pastel vibes?” Del asked, unscrewing an orange bottle. 

“Pastel vibes” Pun agreed, trying in vain to unscrew the small bottle of pink he had. 

Del plucked it out of his hands and unscrewed it easily.

“Thanks Del” Pun said, accepting the bottle back with a smile.

“All you guys doing your nails already, I feel left out” Pao called out, where Manaow was putting the finishing touches on Pao.

“Dang Pao, that looks good” Win said, looking impressed. Manaow had given him golden eye shadow that shone in the hotel lighting, as well as a lipstick that matched his skin tone extremely well.

“Who’s next?” Manaow asked, holding up her brushes.

“I’ll go” Win volunteered, to everyone but Tops’ surprise. He finished painting his thumb with the blue he had and went over to Manaow, Pao taking his place at the table.

“You guys are going to need nail polish remover, aren’t you” Pao said, looking at everyone’s hands. 

“I will for sure” Pun said, who was blowing on his right hand, trying to get it to dry faster. “But I like the pastels I chose” 

“Yes, a very nice vibe” Pao agreed, taking the pink from Pun’s area. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone except Manaow was done with their nails, so Pharm and Del decided to run to the grocery store to grab some snacks to go with their sandwiches, which were still in the cooler. Win, his makeover done, joined the rest of them on the floor, where they had migrated after their nails were done. Zen went to get his makeover, and they talked and gossipped as they waited for more food. When Pharm and Del came back, everyone spread out towels and ate on the floor, complimenting Pao, Pharm, and Tops on the sandwiches they had prepared for the beach. When they were done eating, there was a bit of a lull. Pun was getting his makeover, but the rest weren’t sure what they should do. Fortunately, Pao remembered that Tom had said something about having a Nintendo Switch and lots of controllers, so once he had acquired the gaming system, the interns played Super Smash Bros. 

“Win, stop spamming down-B with Kirby!” Pao spluttered, as he was under Win yet again on the board.

“Not my fault he’s my main and you randomly chose Mr. Game and Watch!” Win said, eyes on the screen.

“How are you so good as a Peach main?” Del asked Zol, her Samus blasting Tops’ Luigi with one of the items she had picked up.

“Practice and spite” Zol said with a grin. “P’Zon is a Ridley main and got so mad when I kept winning”

“Why did I choose a Mii?” Zen asked as he fell off the edge and lost his last life. 

“I chose Pit and still lost” Pun said mournfully, having joined a few rounds before.

Pharm said nothing, his Link surprisingly ruthless against everyone else, and he won another round. 

“Okay Pharm, it’s your turn” Tutor said, his eyes sparkling under the magenta eyeshadow he now sported, holding his hand out for the controllers. 

Pharm grinned and gave them over. Tutor switched to Marth and the next round started. 

* * *

“Okay Tops, you’re the last one!” Manaow called, having finished with Zol. “Come get your makeover” 

Tops, who had been dozing on Win’s shoulder, looked up sleepily. Win smiled and prodded him up. 

“Go get beautiful” Win said, looking fondly at Tops, who nodded and got up, whispering something in Manaow’s ear when he got to her. Manaow looked surprised, then grinned, gently shoving Tops. 

“Wouldn’t think you would like that color, but of course” Manaow said, looking mischievous. 

* * *

“Okay, he’s all done guys!” Manaow said, standing in front of Tops to prevent the others from seeing him. “I’m going to paint my nails real quick and then we’ll take some pictures, okay? This won’t take long”

She moved out of the way and the interns got a look at him. His eyes had green eyeshadow and amazing wings, but what surprised everyone was the black lipstick on his lips. 

“Black??” Zol asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Black lipstick looks good on everyone” Tops said simply. 

“You have to admit, it looks good” Zen said, getting closer to look. 

“Pao, you should call P’Tom over to take our pictures” Manaow said from the table, where she was putting on nail polish efficiently. 

“He’s working though” Pao said. “I’ll go find P’Nook or something” He left and sure enough, five minutes later he brought Nook in the room, where she was surprised to see them all.

“You guys got a lot closer than we did last year” she said, accepting Pao’s and Manaow’s phone. “How bout you guys sit on the bed, five sitting down and five behind?” 

The interns agreed, with the girls in the middle in the front, Win and Tops next to them, and the other boys behind them, sitting on their knees. Nook took several pics, then Pao asked her to take pictures of their hands. They made a circle with their hands, a bi between each rainbow, the omni and lesbian flags surrounding Zol’s aro and ace ones. The picture came out great, all the interns agreed. Nook left and Pao uploaded the pictures to his social medias. 

“Can you guys help me pack my stuff up?” Manaow asked once all the selfies people wanted had been taken and sent. 

Everyone started gathering the nail polish and makeup, with Pao finding the controllers for the Switch system and unplugging it from the TV. 

“Pun, can you help me return this to P’Tom before we go to dinner?” 

Pun agreed, and the two of them brought the system back to Tom before meeting everyone in the room where they ate their meals.

* * *

“Long time no see” Win said mischievously once Pao and Pun joined them at the tables.

“That is  _ so  _ lame” Zol said, although she was smiling. “Just think, next week we won’t be here anymore. The winner is going to be declared Friday, and while two of us will be working here, the rest of us will be back to our lives”

“These four months flew by, to be honest, faster than I thought” Pao said around a mouthful of chicken.

“Yeah, it was faster than I thought” Pun agreed. “I still can’t wait to be back with Nott, though” 

“Who do we think will win?” Pharm asked, looking around.

“Not me” Win snorted.

“Honestly, no idea, the system here was weird” Tutor admitted. 

“It really was, wasn’t it” Win said. “But my friend said last year was worse”

Oam, who had come in to check on the interns, smirked to himself as the interns all gathered closer to listen to Win, glad to see that they wouldn’t be leaving on bad terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, who went to bed with wet hair way too much as a kid and also went on Splash Mountain for an hour at midnight in February: why are these people getting sick from wet hair. That's not how it works. Especially when it's 80 degrees outside. 
> 
> Also, I'm the dirty B-button spammer with Kirby on Smash.
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug taught me that black lipstick looks good on everyone.


	21. Winners with PRIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winners are announced and Zol gives everyone a parting gift

“Congratulations, you two!” Zol exclaimed, admiring the pins on Del’s and Zen’s lapels. “These pins are so nice!”

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Khun Zol is upset she didn’t win: she didn’t get the fancy pins” Pao joked, high-fiving Zen.

“I like our pins, though” Zol said, making a face at Pao. 

“They’re not as fancy” Win pointed out, putting his arm around Tops. He was wearing his glasses for their last day, saying that they “made him look more mature” 

“They’ll still bring back memories when we see them” Zol shot back.

“True, true” Tops said, nudging Win with his hip to shut him up. 

“You’ll always remember coming out when you see it” Pun said, looking at his own pin, which he hadn’t put on his jacket yet. 

“Coming out! Wait guys, I made something for all of you!” Zol gasped. She raced down to the break room, where all their luggage was, and after frantically searching for her backpack, found it and grabbed a Ziploc bag out of it. 

“I got it guys” she said after she came back, panting slightly. 

“What do you have?” Manaow asked curiously, holding on to Del’s hand and acting super proud of her girlfriend. 

“I have a pin maker at home, so I asked P’Zon to make me these for you. I had to pay him and agree to do the chores for two weeks, but it was worth it. So everyone, close your eyes and hold out your hands” Zol ordered. 

Looking amused, the now former interns did as she asked. She deposited a pin in everyone’s hands, and when she was done, she fastened the two made for her on her lapel.

“You can open your eyes now” Zol said. 

The others did as she asked, smiling when they saw what was in their hands. 

“This is so nice, Zol!” Del said, fastening her lesbian flag pin to her lapel, above the gold pin she had received for winning the job.

“Yeah, these are great” Win said seriously, helping Tops put his rainbow one on before letting Tops pin his own bi flag on.

“We need to take a picture” Pao said, bringing out his phone. 

“The last picture of our internship” Manaow gasped, looking upset. 

“Hey, we all have each other’s Lines now, don’t forget” Pharm said, hugging Manaow to comfort her.

“And ten billion group chats” Win said, looking slightly annoyed. 

“And ten billion group chats” Pharm agreed, giggling slightly.

“We can always hang out at school breaks” Zen pointed out.

“Or when our schools compete against each other” Zol said, eyebrows raised in challenge to Del, Manaow, and Pharm.

Manaow stuck her tongue out. “Our school will win” she said confidently. 

“I don’t know, ours is pretty good” Tutor said, putting his arm around Zen despite Zen being quite a bit taller. 

“We don’t have school, so we’re down to meet whenever” Pun said, pointing at Pao and himself.

“Same with us” Win said.

“Win wants to hang out with us??” Zol teased. 

Win stuck out his tongue. “Pao, you taking that picture or not? Tops and I have to catch a bus soon” 

“Oh, we do too” Pao said, unlocking his phone. “Gather round, guys! Last pic! Make sure your pin is visible!”

The ten former interns gathered around, crouching and standing on tiptoe to be seen in the camera.

“Say pride!” Pao ordered.

“PRIDE!”

*Click* went the camera, capturing the ten’s smiles and peace signs, all the pride flags and hotel pins clearly visible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, I'm impressed! I had a lot of fun writing this, even though I knew it wouldn't get a lot of traffic. Hope you enjoyed whatever this mess was!

**Author's Note:**

> So: Hotel Stars did *not* really do the traditional "phi/nong" honorifics within the interns (Tone was like 3 years older than everyone and no one called him phi) and since the ages for me aren't super clear, the phi/nong honorifics are mostly going to be within shows (so Zol to Tutor, Pharm to Dean, etc), so if you're like "wouldn't Tutor be older than Pharm" or whatever, Hotel Stars rules are in place!


End file.
